


炒饼加份肉

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 我最初的愿望，是想给孟鹤堂买炒饼可以随便加肉 by周九良我最喜欢的水果，是草莓。那年十八块钱的草莓，是我吃过最甜的 by孟鹤堂





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

七月盛夏，四十度的高温也不能阻挡建筑工地的机器轰鸣。周九良穿着白色挎栏背心和大短裤，戴着黄色安全帽正在推一车水泥，毒辣的阳光短短半个月的时间就把他晒得脱了两层皮，肤色从健康的小麦色变得黢黑。几滴汗水从头顶流进眼睛里，周九良抬起胳膊随便抹了一把，把水泥倒进搅拌机里。

孟鹤堂捏着两个大信封从学校里出来，今天是发录取通知书的日子，他没有填福利院的地址，直接寄到学校去。两个信封一个是他的，一个是周九良的，寄件人都写着T大建筑学院。孟鹤堂背着一只很旧的双肩背，洗得发白的牛仔裤反而符合了如今正流行的复古潮流，自来卷的头发随着他跑动一颠一颠的，透露出主人愉悦的心情。

到了工地孟鹤堂眯着眼睛四处看了一圈，立马就锁定住了他的目标，“九良九良！”他扬着手里的大信封对周九良招手，蹦蹦跳跳地向他跑去。

 

周九良拉着他到边上阴凉处坐下，正好到了他中午休息的时间，“这么热你怎么来了？你是让你在家呆着吗？”

孟鹤堂兴奋地把大信封塞给他，“我去学校拿录取通知书啦，看，我们都被T大录取了，你快拆开看看！”

“是吗？”周九良也笑起来了，露出两个浅浅的酒窝，这时候才显得像一个十八岁刚刚高考完的学生。

拆开快递信封，里面是一张薄薄的纸，上面有着设计精美的花纹，写着“恭喜周九良同学，被我校建筑工程学院土木工程专业录取，请于九月一日携带录取通知书及身份证件到校报到。学费为每学年……”

周九良盯着学费后面的数字抿起了唇，孟鹤堂开心的把自己的通知书打开塞给他看，“九良你看，我被建筑设计系录取了，我们可以一起上大学了。”

“嗯，真好。”周九良把两张录取通知书放回信封，塞进孟鹤堂的双肩背里，“收好了别丢了，天太热了你快回去吧。”

孟鹤堂晃悠着腿噘嘴，“我想陪你吃了饭再回去。”

“我们这儿的饭不好吃。”周九良怕他中暑，不想让他在这晒着。

“我们去吃那家炒饼吧，昨天我打工的餐厅发工资了。”孟鹤堂抱着周九良的胳膊晃悠，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看着他，“好不好嘛九良……”

周九良被他撒娇的没辙，只好由着他，被拉去工地旁边儿的小饭馆。

 

现在正是饭点儿，小饭馆里人满为患，两人等了十来分钟才空出来两个靠里的位置。饭馆里面开着空调，还有电风扇吊在天花板上呼呼地转，进去之后整个人都清凉了。孟鹤堂条件反射的一激灵，摸到周九良的胳膊上起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩，自己咯咯咯的乐了起来。

周九良无奈的看着小傻子似的孟鹤堂，把他按在座位上给他拆一次性碗筷的塑料包装。

专门买炒饼的小饭店没什么别的菜，一张简单的大菜单贴在墙上，素炒饼、猪肉炒饼、牛肉炒饼、鸡肉炒饼，还有几个凉拌菜和家常炒菜。素的八块，肉的十二，周九良点了一个素炒饼和一个牛肉炒饼。

电风扇转动的嗡嗡声在他们头顶响起，周围人声嘈杂，吃饭喝酒吹牛逼，光着膀子的大老爷们儿比炎热的夏日还要激情四射。

两份炒饼被服务员送上来，周九良把牛肉的推到孟鹤堂面前，自己留了份素的。分量不小，饼很多，菜和肉都很少，不过味道还是不错的。

孟鹤堂从背包里掏出一瓶矿泉水，给周九良和自己倒上，“以水代酒，庆祝我们考上大学！”

周九良笑着和他碰杯，一起喝了一杯被晒得热嘟嘟的水。

 

孟鹤堂叼着筷子看周九良闷头吃饭，他从早上六点到现在干了一上午体力活儿早就饿了。虽然已经过了半大小子吃死老子的十三四岁的年纪，不过一上午的重体力劳动，刚刚成年的少年人依然饿得抓心挠肺的，更何况他和孟鹤堂十三四岁的时候根本没吃饱过。

没几分钟周九良的素炒饼就消失了一小半，孟鹤堂看他一眼自己吃一口，然后把自己盘子里的肉都挑出来夹给周九良。

“我不吃肉，你快吃。”周九良不要，把肉又给他夹回去。

“不行！”孟鹤堂直接夹了一筷子肉块塞进他嘴里，“你干了这么多活儿必须要吃肉！”

周九良舔舔孟鹤堂的筷子尖儿，也夹了一筷子肉喂进他嘴里。

这么腻歪着吃完了饭，周九良回工地继续干活，他五点半才能下班。孟鹤堂陪他走回去，周九良赶他回福利院，“赶紧回去睡一觉儿，等你醒了我就回来了。”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂从包里掏出两支藿香正气水递给他，“觉得中暑了就喝一个，我回去给你煮绿豆汤。”

“知道了。”周九良把藿香正气水塞进裤子口袋里，看着周围没人，大手掰着孟鹤堂的后颈压近自己亲了一口他的嘴，发出啵的一声。滚烫了手掌顺着孟鹤堂白皙的脖颈滑到他的脸颊上，周九良拍拍他的脸，“回吧。”

 

周九良和孟鹤堂都是孤儿，从小在一家公立的福利院长大。周九良比孟鹤堂大半年，小时候孩子们都睡大通铺，后来大一点了就他俩住一个屋子。孟鹤堂从小就长得秀气好看，人也软乎乎的很乖巧，其实很多人都想领养他。但是他不想和周九良分开，就一直留了下来。而周九良小时候有点孤僻，不爱说话，总是板着长脸，十来岁就跟个老先生似的很严肃的样子。其他小朋友都不敢和他玩，只有孟鹤堂总是黏着他，航航长航航短的又是拉着他一起玩，又是耍赖要他哄着自己一起睡。

两个人就这样黏在一起长大了，到了情窦初开的时候，不知道是谁先主动的，深夜里在木板床上的一个吻，周九良就和孟鹤堂在一起了。

九年义务教育，然后他俩考上了重点高中，政府对福利院学生有补助免除了学费，就这样勉勉强强的上完了高中考上了大学。可是现在，上大学的学费是周九良目前最大的心事。

高考结束的第二天，周九良就找了这个工地的工作。按理说高中毕业生怎么也能找一个麦当劳星巴克的工作，不至于在建筑工地卖苦力。可是建筑工地的临时工工资是日结的，算下来比在星巴克拿得多。周九良着急赚钱，他要在九月份开学之前赚够他和孟鹤堂两个人的学费，这几乎是不可能的。

 

傍晚六点，周九良拿着今天的工资回到了福利院。一百五十块钱，临时工比正式工拿得少，一个月无休就是四千五，两个月是九千，刚刚够一个人一年的学费和其他学杂费。

“回来啦。”

推开小房间的门，孟鹤堂正坐在小桌子前等他，面前摆着两个餐盘，里面是二两米饭，一份土豆丝和一份豆角，没有肉。旁边的大碗里是绿豆汤，已经氧化的绿豆汤是清透的棕红色，煮开花儿的绿豆沉在碗底，等一会儿喝完了糖拌上点白糖当点心吃。

“给。”周九良把裤兜里的一红一绿两张票子和藿香正气水递给孟鹤堂，然后把身上的T恤扒下来，投了把湿毛巾擦脸和身上的汗水。

孟鹤堂把放在抽屉里的一个铁盒子里，里面已经有了一小叠钱，都是这些日子他俩打工攒下来的。

 

吃完了饭，周九良擦擦嘴把餐盘还到食堂。

天已经黑了，两个人的小房间里亮着昏黄的灯光，孟鹤堂趿拉着拖鞋抱着脸盆正要去洗澡，周九良把东西接过来自己拿着，两个人走向公共浴室。

盛夏的蝉鸣永无休止，周九良心里揣着事不怎么说话，孟鹤堂奇怪的看了他好几眼打算等回屋了再问他怎么了。心不在焉的洗完了澡，福利院里没有空调，老旧的电风扇边吹边响，稍微风速开快一点就跟要散架似的。

周九良皱着眉数了一遍盒子里的钱，又算了一下自己下个月能拿到手的工资，心不住的向下沉。孟鹤堂跪坐在他旁边看他一脸严肃的样子戳戳他，“怎么了？你今天一直不高兴的样子。”

孟鹤堂虽然看起来每天傻呵呵的傻乐，但是对于周九良却很敏感，周九良情绪一不对他就有感觉。

“咱的账本儿呢？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂从抽屉深处的一个夹层里掏出来给他，“你不都数了一遍了吗，怎么还要账本儿？咱钱不够了？”

他又不傻，周九良自从看了录取通知书之后就不对劲儿，很有可能是在担心学费。

 

收拾好了钱和账本儿，周九良转过身来面对孟鹤堂，垂眸沉默了几分钟，终于下了狠心，“我算过账了，咱的钱不够交两个人的学费，只能一个人上学。”

“什么？不是可以申请助学金吗？”孟鹤堂惊道。

“我问过了，那个名额是有限的，”周九良沉声道，“咱俩在一个户口本儿上，只能申请一个名额。”

他俩已经成年了，便从福利院的集体户口下面分出来，两个人单独立了户，周九良是户主。

孟鹤堂在高温蒸腾的夏天里突然手脚冰凉，他一贯乐观天真，觉得只要他们两个好好学习总有一天能靠自己的努力过上好日子，可是没想到，在这上大学的第一步就有这么多的难题。

周九良把他的手攥进手心里，这些日子干活他原本修长有力的大手被反复磨破皮，好了之后手心里长出了厚厚的茧子，“我仔细想过了，我不去上学了，我去挣钱供你读书。”

“不行！”孟鹤堂立刻扑腾着胳膊反对。

周九良拉住他的手不让他动，“你听我说，我算过了，学费学杂费和宿舍一年的数是固定的，但是学建筑设计还要做图买材料，还得买个电脑画图，”周九良示意他先不要说话，“咱俩成年了以后就不能回福利院住了，学校放假的时候宿舍要关门，无论如何都要租房子住，T大在一线城市，那边房租虽然没有首都那么离谱，但是也不是咱们能轻易负担的起的。”

“可是……”孟鹤堂憋的眼圈都红了，他一听周九良不打算上学就急了，周九良冷静分析的一堆他也没听进去，只是一想到周九良不能上学就心疼的要命。

“没关系的，”周九良浅笑着给他擦眼泪，“你忘了我说过我要照顾你一辈子的。”

“九良……”孟鹤堂把脸埋进周九良怀里，眼泪默默的往下淌，“我不同意，一定还有别的办法的，你那么想学建筑，会有办法的，会有办法的。”

周九良把手插进他头发里梳着，轻吻他的额角，“我已经决定了，而且我觉得在工地也能学到挺多知识的。”

孟鹤堂头都不抬的捶他肩膀，“那我也不上了！咱俩一块去打工！”

“不行，”周九良轻声道，捧着孟鹤堂的脸舔掉他脸上糊着的眼泪，“我还指着你回来给我讲课呢，有空我再去学校蹭课听，你可得好好学习，把工程系的课也学了，以后我就靠你了孟老师。”

孟鹤堂被遗弃可能就是因为身体娇弱，从小每年一到换季的时候都要大病一场，不是高烧就是肺炎，周九良怎么舍得放他去背负压力打工赚钱。而且他还要存下一笔给孟鹤堂看病养身体的钱，去了大城市什么都贵，无论是去医院，还是平时给孟鹤堂保养身体健康都是一笔很大的开支。

“呜——”闻言孟鹤堂眼泪流的更凶了，他扑上去死死的抱住周九良的脖子，两个人交换了一个带着咸味的吻。他只觉得一颗心像是被拧成了麻绳又松开，然后又被一把细针扎来扎去，疼得呼吸都困难。

“咱俩的大学梦可都在你身上了，你专心念书，其他别的事情都不要管。”

周九良从孟鹤堂的包里掏出属于他的那张录取通知书，看都没看直接撕碎了，孟鹤堂被他吓的打起了哭嗝，连忙把碎纸片都捡回来，生气的吼周九良，“你撕它干什么！不上学就不上了，我还想和我的放在一起存一辈子呢！”吼完哭得直抽抽。

周九良抿着唇不说话，他不能说他是在怕自己后悔，把录取通知书撕了，就彻底绝了自己的后路，从此以后专心打工挣钱，不再想上大学念书的梦想。

 

深夜，孟鹤堂等周九良睡沉了之后悄悄爬起来，坐在小桌子前把周九良的录取通知书碎片铺在桌子上，就着窗外的路灯和月光一片一片的拼起来，用胶水平平整整地粘在一张硬纸板上。他把自己和周九良通知书并排放在一起，细长的手指滑过那些对接起来的裂痕。过了好一会儿，孟鹤堂长长地吐出一口气，把两张纸放回抽屉里，然后轻手轻脚地爬上床，把自己塞进周九良的怀里。

周九良面朝墙壁闭着眼睛装睡，双拳捏得死紧，一滴泪水从眼角滑落，滴到枕头上瞬间被棉布吸收，没有留下半分痕迹。

夏日夜晚，两个十八岁的少年为了一个亮着微弱光芒的未来绝望的哭泣，生活的现实已经向他们露出了狰狞的獠牙，流尽汗水也不知道能不能拼到一个温暖的家。两个少年人从此相依为命，走在迷雾中的道路上，彼此扶持跌跌撞撞地摸索着前进的方向。

此刻，他们还什么都没有，有的只是彼此的体温。


	2. Chapter 2

两个大号行李箱一个编织袋，周九良和孟鹤堂坐上了开往T市的高铁。

这是他们俩第一次离开家乡的城市，他俩坐在高铁上都感觉挺新鲜的，记忆中见过的火车还是那种哐当哐当的绿皮车，现在坐着的超快高铁之前只在电视里见过。

到站之后两人直奔学校。

现在正好是迎新的日子，学校门口摆着各个院系的桌子，有学长学姐在那边等着接待。周九良看了一圈儿，带着孟鹤堂直奔建筑学院的地盘儿。

“同学你好，是来报到吗？哪个系的？我叫曹鹤阳，今天负责接待新生。”桌子后面坐着一个戴着眼镜的圆脸男生，笑起来很和善，他旁边儿是一个眼镜很小嘴巴很大的男生，T恤紧绷绷的包裹着他的肌肉，一看就是健身狂魔。

孟鹤堂点点头，接过周九良拿出来的录取通知书递过去，“学长你好，我叫孟鹤堂，是建筑设计系的。”

曹鹤阳推了下眼睛，顺着名单找孟鹤堂的名字，不过他好像眼神儿不太好，看了好一会儿都没找着。

“在这儿呢。”曹鹤阳旁边的肌肉学长懒洋洋的点点花名册，示意曹鹤阳孟鹤堂的名字在这。

“哦对，瞧我这眼神儿，”曹鹤阳一拍脑门儿，把花名册转过来推给孟鹤堂，又把笔递给他，“来，在这签个字。”然后指指肌肉学长，“他叫朱云峰，是我男朋友，也是咱建筑学院的，你叫他烧饼就行。”

孟鹤堂对他们微笑，指指站在他身后的周九良，“这是我男朋友周九良。”

“小周也是我们学校的吗？”烧饼问。

周九良抿嘴摇头，“不是。”

否认之后便不再说话，孟鹤堂转身牵住他的手。

 

签到之后曹鹤阳把摊子交给别人，拉着烧饼带孟鹤堂去办入学手续和找宿舍。办好事情之后孟鹤堂提出请曹鹤阳和烧饼喝水，他有些事情想问。

“四哥，学校规定必须要住校吗？”孟鹤堂问。

曹鹤阳在宿舍行四，让孟鹤堂和周九良直接叫他四哥。

“你想住校外？”曹鹤阳惊讶，很少有新生入学选择不住宿舍的，起码都会在第一年和同学熟悉了之后再出去住，当然很多都是因为想和对象一起。

“嗯，”孟鹤堂看向周九良，“我得和他一起住。”

“也不是明文规定必须住校，不过一般没有人刚入学就这么干……”曹鹤阳犹豫道，“你们是不是有什么难处？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂刚要说话，周九良就拦住了他，“我来说吧。”

简单干脆的把他俩的情况大致交代了一遍，曹鹤阳和烧饼面面相觑，被这从没见过的艰难情况搞懵了。

“你说这怎么办？”曹鹤阳皱着眉头问烧饼。

“小周说的确实都是事情，一个户口本儿下只能有一个补助名额，”烧饼挠着后脑勺嘬牙花子，“反正寒假他俩也要找地方住，都是一份房租，确实再交宿舍的住宿费不划算，干脆跟他们辅导员商量一下直接住校外算了。”

“小孟儿你别着急，我跟你们辅导员很熟的，一会儿我去帮你说。”曹鹤阳安慰道。

 

住宿的事情就这么解决了，孟鹤堂又不死心的问了下学费的事情，得知真的没有办法之后才悻悻地收拾好行李，和周九良去校外找房子。

他们出发的前几天，周九良在网上找好了房子，三十年前三层老居民楼，十五平米的火单，厨房和卫生间都是公用的。没有空调，条件很差，胜在便宜。

家具什么的倒是全的，不过也都很旧了。一进门最里面靠墙一张一米五的双人床靠着墙角，床位对面是个书柜，挨着窗户，书柜右边是电视柜，上面一个老式的电视机。电视柜对面是一个小沙发挨着床的另一边，沙发的右边是五斗橱，和大衣柜，还有一个脸盆架子上面放着一个磕掉边儿的搪瓷脸盆。

孟鹤堂一点都不嫌弃，他们以前在福利院也没用过什么好东西，两个人都不是娇生惯养长大的，如今能租到一间房子，关起门来是自己的家就已经很满足了。

一人一块湿抹布，两个人快手快脚地把屋子打扫干净，周九良把爬上爬下扫地擦地的活儿都抢走了，只让孟鹤堂擦擦桌子椅子，然后就赶他去收拾衣柜被褥。

把床擦干净，孟鹤堂从编织袋里拿出他俩用了很多年的一套床单被罩，周九良放下墩布过来帮他抻开，一人拎着两个角铺到床上，拍平整之后套上枕套。现在天热用不着棉被，两条起球的毛巾被叠成小方块放在枕头上面就好了。

锅碗瓢盆都是自带的，两个人手牵着手去楼下的市场里买了油盐酱醋等必备的调料，然后趁着五六点菜贩快收摊的时候抄便宜买了些甩尾菜一起回了家。孟鹤堂和周九良挤在公共的小厨房里做饭，他们回来的晚了点，别家都已经开始吃饭了。

这样的老居民楼出租房里住的一般都是来打工的外地人，大家都没什么钱，每天工作就耗尽了全部力量，也没有时间和闲心和邻居打招呼聊闲话，基本上打个照面互相点头就算完事。周九良和孟鹤堂对这一的情况十分满意，他们两个都不是热情话多的人，也没有心情和精力想费心搞好邻里关系。

把菜洗好递给孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂做饭的手艺不错，他从上初中开始就帮着福利院的食堂做饭了。公立福利院没什么钱，老师也很少，基本都是大孩子带小孩子，每个人都有分工帮忙做家务。简单炒了一个菜，一人一个白面馒头，凑合了一顿饭。

 

转天，周九良把孟鹤堂送到学校之后就去找工作，他们走的时候秦霄贤孙九香刘筱亭和张九泰都说要过来跟周九良一起去打工。他们从小一起长大的，明明小时候周九良孤僻的要命，谁都不理，却偏偏能镇住一群小皮猴子，个个儿都拿他当老大。本来他们几个学习一般，不想继续念书了，索性兄弟几个一合计，干脆跟着周哥出来打工。

工地的活儿好找，现在愿意当民工的人比以前少了，稍微心气儿高一点儿的都去送快递送外卖了。很快周九良就找到了一个住宅楼盘的活儿，他加入了一个工程队，成为了包工头手下的一名正式工。包工头儿姓陈，一听过几天还有几个兄弟来投奔他，高兴坏了，立刻拍板安排周九良上班，每天管饭，日薪四百，工资月结。

周九良心里有本儿账，他本来就想学建筑工程，之前说在工地能学到知识也不全是哄孟鹤堂的。在工地真的可以算是下基层实习了，毕竟大学生都没有机会这么彻底的了解大楼是怎么一点一点的盖出来的。理论知识可以自学补习，实践经验也不可或缺。

 

日子就这样过起来了，孟鹤堂适应了学校生活之后也找了份家教的兼职，在那种课外补习机构里当老师，给初中生高中生补课，他刚高考完，知识还记得很牢靠，语文数学英语物理化学都能教。

国庆节的时候秦霄贤他们来投奔周九良了，把人带到工地上，老陈把哥儿几个安排在不同的岗位上。几个大小伙子过得糙得很，也不用租房子，直接住在工棚里。周末下了班儿跟着周九良回家，一块蹭一顿孟鹤堂做的饭，吃到嘴里都是福利院里熟悉的味道。

真好，他们从未分开过。

 

“嘶——”周九良抖了下肩膀倒吸一口冷气。

“忍着点儿。”

孟鹤堂正板着脸给他消毒伤口，在工地干活儿磕磕碰碰都是寻常，周九良隔三差五就青一块紫一块甚至磕破皮的回家，每次回来都是孟鹤堂给他上药。

这次却不是普通的淤青，而是条四五厘米长的口子。已经止血的伤口两边儿的皮肉微微向外翻卷着，中间露出红色的血肉，淡淡的血腥味和消毒水的味道混合在一起，刺激得孟鹤堂浅浅的泪窝子又开始作妖，泪珠子吧嗒吧嗒的滴在周九良裸着的肩膀上。

“疼不疼……”孟鹤堂轻轻的往伤口上吹了两口气，小心翼翼地拿棉签给他上好药，然后用医用胶带贴上纱布。

周九良让他吹得又疼又痒，忍耐着等他包扎完伤口，拽着手把人圈到自己怀里，“哭什么，你爷们儿一点儿都不疼。”

孟鹤堂靠在他怀里，把眼泪都蹭在周九良的身上，抠着他白背心上的洞玩，呆了一会儿之后孟鹤堂拍拍脸爬起来，“去菜市场买菜吧。”

“嗯，我穿个衣服。”

 

老居民区的一个好处就是生活便宜又便利，各种小服装店、小饭店、文具店、菜市场、小超市、药店，应有尽有，而且可能还不只一个。

他们楼下就有一个菜市场，附近的居民都过来买菜。每天五点半以后过了买菜的高峰期，菜贩们就会把今天卖剩下的菜便宜打包处理，好赶紧卖掉自己收摊回家。孟鹤堂就每天掐着这个时间来买菜，这样能比正常时段剩下一些钱。

挑了几样品相还算好的蔬菜，豆角芹菜茄子土豆西红柿之类的，绿叶菜就不要想了，剩下基本都是残枝断叶，还是买些根茎类的比较实惠。路过猪肉摊的时候孟鹤堂狠狠心买了二斤五花肉，周九良最近干活儿辛苦瘦得厉害，两颊都有点凹进去了。

拎着一袋子菜走到菜市场门口的时候，孟鹤堂从余光中瞥见了一个卖草莓的摊子。一颗颗红色的草莓上面顶着绿色的蒂，前面摆着分成几小堆儿放在塑料小盆里。孟鹤堂悄悄咽了口唾沫，草莓的果香飘过来，甜甜的味道蹿进他的鼻子里，勾得他挪不开眼睛。

“老板，草莓怎么卖？”周九良看出他想吃，直接走过去问价。

“十八一斤，保你个个儿都甜！”

孟鹤堂一听十八块钱一斤吓了一跳，比一斤猪肉还贵呢，不如再给周九良买一斤吃肉炖了吃，赶紧拽他的衣服想走。

周九良不理他，示意老板给拿个塑料袋，放下手里的菜开始认真的低头挑草莓。

“太贵了，咱走吧。”孟鹤堂拽不动他，便贴在他耳朵边儿上小声跟他说话。

周九良拎着半袋子红艳可爱的草莓转头看他，“你不是想吃吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，“没有，我不想吃了。”

周九良突然笑了一下，“行，那就当是我想吃了。”

水果摊老板揣着手看他俩说悄悄话，转头也跟自己媳妇儿咬耳朵，“小两口儿感情还挺好。”

老板娘拍他一记，转身去招呼别的客人了。

 

最后孟鹤堂抱着一斤草莓回家了跟着拎着一袋子菜的周九良回家了。 

五花肉切成方块下锅焯水，把血沫洗干净之后，热锅烧油炒糖色，然后倒入高压锅里，放入葱姜大料十三香，生抽老抽耗油和一点块儿红腐乳，加水没过肉，等高压锅上汽之后压阀，二十分钟之后肉就炖好了。再用肉汤烩上切成一指宽的粗土豆条和宽粉，配上米饭，孟鹤堂和周九良吃的喷香，还馋得其他邻居在家流口水。虽然没有很多钱，但是也要尽最大可能把饭吃好。

吃完饭，周九良刷碗，孟鹤堂一个个的把草莓上绿色的蒂都摘下来，过一遍水之后撒上一点面粉，再加水冲开，细致地把草莓都洗干净，再静止十分钟等面粉吸附草莓上的脏东西沉淀下去，这样洗出来的草莓就非常干净了。

冲干净之后，周九良端着水果盆和孟鹤堂回房间，十八块钱的草莓确实甜，周九良塞了一个进孟鹤堂嘴里，他一口咬下半个，草莓自己香甜的味道在口腔里炸开。剩下半个被他塞进周九良嘴里，两个人对着脸傻笑。

“真的好甜。”孟鹤堂吃的两颊鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠。

周九良凑过来贴上他的嘴角，“我尝尝。”舌头从唇缝间滑进去，缠着孟鹤堂的舌头舔含，把他嘴里的草莓肉勾进自己嘴里，“确实好甜。”

孟鹤堂小脸儿红扑扑的，“是草莓甜。”

“嗯，我说的就是草莓甜。”周九良一本正经地说，手却不老实地掐上了孟鹤堂的屁股。

“甜就快吃！”孟鹤堂恼羞成怒，连着塞了两个大个儿的草莓进周九良嘴里，把他也塞成了只大仓鼠。

 

在以后的日子里，就算孟鹤堂已经吃过多少很贵很好吃的食物，他还是会经常回忆起这天吃到的草莓。他觉得这是世界上最甜的水果了，如果你问他最喜欢吃什么水果，他一定会说，最喜欢草莓。

因为他吃到的不仅仅是很甜很甜的草莓，而是周九良赚到多少钱就愿意给他花多少钱的爱。


	3. Chapter 3

时间进入十二月，温度一下子从炙热的夏天降到了寒冷的冬天，北方城市的冬天风很硬，补习班的教室有些老旧，冷风从关不严实的窗户缝里钻进来，能直接吹进人骨头缝儿里。孟鹤堂穿着一件旧毛衣站在讲台上觉得眼皮发烫，头脑发胀，整个上半张脸都昏昏沉沉的。

有点困，孟鹤堂的眼皮半耷着，都有点睁不开了。他这个星期要交一门专业的大作业，还有几门公共课的考试，连着熬夜了好几天，能睡的时候又因为精神过于紧张睡不好，现在觉得困的有点恶心了。

幸亏现在上的是语文课，如果是数学或物理，很可能就要算错题了。下面的学生有的在听讲，有的玩手机，有的在小声聊天儿。孟鹤堂只管讲自己的，他只是补习班老师，又不是班主任，家长交了钱把孩子送过来，可是他也不能逼着每个孩子都认真学习，毕竟爹妈都做不到。

终于熬到了七点半，孟鹤堂放下课本宣布下课，外面的天已经黑了，路灯亮了起来。活力无限的初中生们躁动着穿衣服收拾书包，一些人有家长来接，拎着包就跑出门，有的三三两两聚在一起商量着吃什么。教室里瞬间呼啦啦空了一大半。

孟鹤堂在慢吞吞的收拾东西，他现在觉得自己脑子都不会转了，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，也不敢总舔，怕被风一吹就皴了。一双熟悉的大手拿过他手里的语文课本，和桌子上的其他书一起摞成一摞塞进背包里。

——周九良来了。

 

“烧了。”粗硬的大手贴上孟鹤堂的脑门儿，温度比平时要烫不少，“38度。”

这是周九良的绝技，只凭手摸不用温度计他就能大概其知道孟鹤堂的体温是多少度，这么多年从未失手。

“唔……我说怎么眼皮烫，”孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧的趴在周九良身上，“困。”

周九良收拾好包自己背上之后给他穿大衣，吹了吹他的眼睛，“肿了，双眼皮儿都没有，去医院吧。”

“不去，”孟鹤堂额头顶着周九良的锁骨滚来滚去，“回家睡一觉就好了，老公，饿。”

“行吧，”周九良亲他的额头，感觉温度还没有特别烫，回家发发汗应该能好，“回家吃饭。”

 

回家之后，周九良煮了西红柿鸡蛋挂面汤，这是孟鹤堂每次生病的专属病号饭，可以说是周九良除了葱油面之外做的最好的饭了。奢侈的卧了一个鸡蛋又飞了一个蛋花，孟鹤堂吃完热腾腾的面汤之后出了一点汗，然后就被周九良裹进被子里发汗，还盖上了他俩最后的大羽绒服。

他们家没有交暖气费，应该说整个楼就没有人交暖气费。三十年的老楼，上一次换暖气管道还是十年前，现在交了暖气费能达到的温度也就是十六七度，还不如不交钱。

这点冷周九良受得住，但是孟鹤堂不行，刚降温不到三天，他就发烧了。

孟鹤堂躺在被子桶里玩手机，他懒得动又睡不着，只觉得太阳穴rengreng的疼。周九良去烧热水了，准备给孟鹤堂烫脚发汗。

 

“起来，把姜茶喝了。”周九良递给孟鹤堂一杯沏好的姜糖水，然后把泡脚的木桶摆在床前兑热水。

孟鹤堂跟只大肉虫子似的从被子桶里鼓秋出来，坐在床边双手捧着姜糖水的杯子，一小口一小口的吸溜。周九良把被子披在他身上，又给大腿盖上羽绒服，然后坐在小板凳上给他把裤腿撸上去脱掉袜子，把他白生生的脚丫子放进热水了。

“哎呀！”孟鹤堂刚沾上热水就烫的抬起脚来，水珠甩到周九良身上，生了病特别娇气的撒娇，“烫。”

周九良摸了摸水，又加了点凉水进去，“行了，烫点才能出汗。”

孟鹤堂忍着烫把脚放进去，热水蒸腾，没过一会儿孟鹤堂的脚和小腿就变成粉红色了。周九良催他喝姜茶，“快点趁热喝了，大口喝。”

咕咚咕咚几口喝完，孟鹤堂额头和后脖颈都薄薄的出了一层汗。周九良摸着水有点凉了，又给他加了点儿热的，“出汗了吗？”

“好像有点吧……”孟鹤堂不太确定，好像有又好像没有，一点点不太感觉得出来。

周九良伸手进他衣服里摸了一把，“出汗了，再泡一会儿。”

孟鹤堂吸吸鼻子，觉得有点堵，“好像有点感冒症状出来了。”

又泡了十多分钟，周九良摸着孟鹤堂的脑门儿湿漉漉的凉下来了，就把他的腿从盆里拿出来放在怀里给他擦脚。擦好之后套上厚袜子，是孟鹤堂自己织的毛线袜，专门睡觉的时候穿。他的身体有点气血两虚，冬天容易手脚冰凉，在家睡觉都要穿着厚袜子才行。

 

把人重新塞回被子里，一层棉被两层羽绒服的盖好，周九良端着盆出去倒水，回来之后拿了热毛巾和漱口杯来给孟鹤堂擦脸漱口。把生病的小祖宗伺候利索了之后，他自己去洗漱干净，也钻进被子里。

他一进来，孟鹤堂就自觉地挤进他怀里，整个人蔫蔫地枕在他胳膊上，两条腿缠着周九良双腿，四条腿在被子里系成了一条麻花。

“闭上眼睛快睡觉。”周九良关上白炽灯，只留了一盏床头的小台灯。窗外的北风呼啸，发出呜呜的声音，十五平米的小房间里灯光昏黄，周九良紧紧的搂着孟鹤堂，用自己的体温给他传递温暖。

“睡不着，头疼。”孟鹤堂小声地抱怨，他还有些烫的呼吸喷在周九良的锁骨上，“脑仁儿疼，老公给我揉揉。”

周九良给他揉太阳穴，“好点儿没有？快睡吧，明天起来就好了。”

“那你掴掴我，还要给我讲故事哄我睡觉。”孟鹤堂又提出新要求，他病恹恹的时候就会不自觉地向周九良撒娇，特别像小时候那样，娇里娇气的什么事儿都跟周九良耍赖，可偏偏对别人都是一副很稳重可靠会照顾人的样子。

“好，”周九良一边慢慢的拍着孟鹤堂的后背，一边轻声给他讲故事，“从前啊，有个在布店里卖布的小伙计，长得特别好看又会做生意，他呀就叫孟鹤堂……有一天来了一个客人要买布，他叫周九良……”

伴随着周九良独家瞎编的以他和孟鹤堂为主角的睡前小故事，孟鹤堂的呼吸逐渐变得平缓，慢慢的睡着了……

 

转天早上起来，孟鹤堂的感冒症状全发出来了，开始嗓子疼，还打喷嚏流鼻涕，只好戴着口罩去学校上课。周九良给他书包里塞了感冒药和两袋速溶姜茶，又把他的水杯灌满冲好的姜糖水，“今天把姜茶都喝了，记得吃药，下午下课我去接你回家。”

孟鹤堂乖巧地点头，他嗓子疼说不出话来，就直接亲了周九良的脸一下。不敢亲嘴，怕传染给他。

 

明天就是圣诞节了，自从进了十二月份，节日的气息就开始浓郁起来，商家纷纷挂起装饰，然后推出各种促销打折的活动，更何况还有双十一之后的双十二。

不过这些都跟孟鹤堂和周九良没关系，反正他们没钱买。今年双十二他俩买的唯一一个东西是个小电暖气，上次孟鹤堂发烧之后吸溜了好长时间鼻涕，差点又反复了一次折腾了快两个礼拜才好利索。吓得周九良可不敢让他再冻着了，错过了双十一便赶紧趁着双十二买一个电暖气。十五平米的小屋子，一个足足够了，每天回家打开能把室温保持在二十三度左右，相当温暖舒适。

 

孟鹤堂把脸埋在围巾里，从补习班教室里走出来，他背包里装着好几个苹果，都是上课的学生送的。他长得白皙俊俏，大眼睛双眼皮儿，还有一对儿大透亮的卧蚕，一笑起来两个白里透红的苹果肌都兜着甜水儿，就跟苹果似的。名字还叫孟鹤堂，mht，猕猴桃。

好几个女孩子都偷偷给他起外号叫小水果老师。

 

今天是平安夜，市中心的商业街两边的树枝上已经挂上了各种颜色的彩灯，人挤人人挨人的都出来凑热闹。

周九良接到孟鹤堂之后两个人也顺着人流走了一段路，感受到了人群的拥挤和节日的热烈气氛。

他们俩都不是爱凑热闹的性子，与其这样挤来挤去，不如回家两个人过来得舒服。周九良在等孟鹤堂的时候买了三个炸鸡腿，装在他带来的保温饭盒里，不然这样的天气，等他们到家，鸡腿都凉透了。

这是圣诞节的加菜，快年底了，周九良这个工地的活儿干得差不多了，这个月的工资提前发了一半下来，就等着年底一块结尾款了。今年过年早，一月底就是除夕，孟鹤堂的课程也逐步结课进入期末考试前的复习阶段了。

这将是他们独立生活的第一个春节，秦霄贤他们四个也会过来和他们一起过年，大家都很期待。

还有元旦，下个星期就是了，还有三天假期，孟鹤堂打算在家复习顺便给周九良补课，这半年他把本专业和建筑工程的课都上全了，笔记都记得特别认真。周九良平时忙着干活，只有晚上才能看书，他计划趁着假期和周九良一块复习。他还想考个第一拿奖学金呢，周九良的羽绒服都穿了好几年了，里面羽毛梗多绒少，一点都不暖和，他想给周九良买件新的。

 

到家之后孟鹤堂把帽子手套围巾口罩摘下来都扔到床上，他快要憋死了，可是不戴又冷，冬天总是这样有一些沉重的温暖负担。周九良把炸鸡放下，然后把自己的帽子围巾和孟鹤堂的一起收拾起来放好。他俩的帽子围巾手套都是孟鹤堂自己织的，福利院除了培养了孟鹤堂的厨艺，还给他锻炼出了一门儿织毛衣的手艺。除了帽子围巾，他俩好多件儿毛衣，都是孟鹤堂织的。这可以算是他的一个爱好了。

今天过节下课早，到家刚刚六点。

孟鹤堂换上居家服，从冰箱里拿菜出来做饭，一边指挥周九良“我包儿里有几个苹果，拿出来一会儿吃了吧。”

“你买的？”周九良问道。

“学生送的，”孟鹤堂拿出来两个圆茄子和三个西红柿，“这不是平安夜么。”

“哦。”周九良莫名的觉得有点酸，现在的小孩子一个个儿一点都不老实，哪有给老师送苹果的，“也不知道甜不甜。”

 

“你去把小米粥煮上，再热两个馒头。”孟鹤堂抱着菜走向厨房，他们家里有个小的电煮锅，就是那种宿舍神器，是在学校的二手市场买的，平时拿来做个汤煮个粥挺方便的，还能顺带利用蒸汽热个馒头，不用占厨房的灶眼儿，而且正好是两个人的分量，一点都不浪费。

茄子切成两厘米的方块，热锅烧油，因为茄子吃油所以要多放一点。等油烧热，把茄子和两个大料下锅过油翻炒十分钟左右直到茄子完全吸油变软。剁蒜末和大葱，把变软的茄子盛出来，重新倒一点油下大葱和一半蒜末炝锅，开小火倒三大勺甜面酱，一大勺白糖和适量料酒，搅拌之后倒入茄子翻炒均匀出锅装盘。再把剩下的另一半蒜末和香菜撒在茄子上，就可以吃了。

西红柿直接切片，撒上白糖拌匀。这是孟鹤堂最近的新宠，草莓太贵，还有季节限制，西红柿还是比较平易近人的，拌上白糖就特别好吃。

菜做好的同时小米粥也熬好了，水煮开之后加两滴油再小火熬二十分钟，小米粥就会煮得非常浓稠，而不是米汤是米汤，小米是小米的沉在碗底儿。

周九良把保温盒里的炸鸡拿出来剁成小块，另一个小碗里倒上附送的孜然粉和辣椒面儿。闷了一路炸鸡的皮已经不脆了，但是味道依然超级香，而且扩散范围特别大。

孟鹤堂不爱吃孜然，周九良把另一小包辣椒面儿撒在鸡腿盘子边上，方便他想吃的时候沾。

饭菜摆在小桌子上，有菜有肉，有凉有热，有干的有稀的，是他们难得丰盛的一顿饭。炸鸡很香，肉很嫩也很多，三个鸡腿二十六块钱，孟鹤堂和周九良都吃的很开心。

“这个炸鸡还真挺好吃的，”孟鹤堂咬着骨头对周九良说，“咱老家就没有这么好吃的炸鸡，也不知道是怎么做的。”

“想吃咱就买，自己做太麻烦了。”周九良就着烧茄子吃馒头，给孟鹤堂盛粥。

 

小米粥滋补养人，特别适合亏气血体质弱的人，周九良专门去乡下买了一大袋子回来。他们家一周七天至少有四天是喝小米粥的，还有红糖小米粥，红枣小米粥。到了冬天就熬山芋小米粥和山药小米粥。另外三天再换着做汤，一般就是西红柿鸡蛋汤，紫菜蛋花汤之类的，方便好做。偶尔炖一次鸡汤，可以下挂面吃两三天。

周九良总是想着办法在自己的能力范围内，把孟鹤堂的身体养好。虽然今年他们换了新的城市居住，离开了原本熟悉的环境，不过在周九良的细心照顾下，孟鹤堂适应的很好，除了之前那次发烧感冒之外，孟鹤堂就没有再生病了，和以前相比已经是一个很大的进步了。

 

孟鹤堂把最后一块沾满辣椒面儿的炸鸡塞进周九良嘴里，放下筷子把自己碗里的粥喝光，“吃饱啦！”

他吃到了好吃的鸡腿，西红柿拌白糖有一大半儿都进了他的肚子，要不是周九良怕他凉的吃多了胃不舒服，他能都给吃了。孟鹤堂瘫在椅子上，心情特别好，还很得意自己做的烧茄子也特别好吃，“你说，炸鸡和茄子哪个好吃？”

周九良三两口把炸鸡嚼吧嚼吧咽了，“炸鸡吧……”

孟鹤堂拿面巾纸扔他，“说鸡不说吧！”

“茄子好吃！”周九良的十八核大脑紧急开动，终于拥有了求生欲。


	4. Chapter 4

过完元旦放寒假了，孟鹤堂期末考试考了第一得了奖学金，3000块钱不算多也不少，对于现在的他和周九良来说是一笔可观的数字了，他正趴在床上看X宝给周九良挑羽绒服。

孟鹤堂已经自己吃过饭了，周九良今天工程队年底结尾款，整个队都去吃饭了，现在只有他一个人在家。小电暖气正在卖力地工作着，孟鹤堂穿着一身嫩粉色的居家服，上衣帽子还有小兔子耳朵和毛球球。

趴在床上晃着脚，看完了羽绒服又看别的毛衣裤子和乱七八糟的居家用品，还有各种厨房小家电。厨房小家电真是种神奇的东西，总是吸引得人特别想买。孟鹤堂看上了个电火锅，鸳鸯的，正在打折，还有券领。放进购物车里，又回去继续看羽绒服。

 

楼道里想起脚步声，孟鹤堂听出来是周九良回来了。从床上爬起来伸着腿够拖鞋，两只毛茸茸的拖鞋被他甩的一边儿一只。等他穿好拖鞋蹦跶到门口，正好赶上门锁咔哒一声，周九良推门进来了。

“老公！”孟鹤堂嗷呜一声窜起来挂到周九良身上，两条腿盘上他的腰，对着周九良笑得傻兮兮的。

周九良被他吓一跳，赶紧扔了手里的抱，双手托着他的屁股防止他掉下去。

紧走两步把孟鹤堂放到床上，“干嘛呀，小傻子，这么高兴。”

“嗯哼~”孟鹤堂仰躺到床上，举着手机，“我得奖学金了。”

“我媳妇儿这么棒啊。”周九良低头亲他，又对着他的脑门啵了一口。

“那当然。”孟鹤堂起来盘腿坐着，耸耸鼻子，嫌弃道，“一股子烟味酒味。”

周九良正在脱毛衣，声音从衣服里传出来闷闷的，“一群大老爷们儿吃饭，不是烟就是酒呗，不过我就沾了沾嘴唇，九泰他们都替我挡了。”

“算他们有良心，”孟鹤堂嘴里含着块水果硬糖，含含糊糊地道，“不枉费我把他们喂养大。”

周九良短促地笑了一声，把之前扔在地上的包捡起来，“今儿把钱结了，从明儿开始就歇了，年后再上班。”

孟鹤堂点点头，灯光反射到他的瞳孔里，两只眼睛犹如星光闪闪发光，“那你正好休息，然后专心学习。”

周九良“嗯”了一声，然后拉开包的拉链，突然一抬胳膊，把一把红色的票子，飘飘荡荡地撒了孟鹤堂一身，落得满床都是。

 

“啊！”孟鹤堂尖叫一声，等东西都落下来才发现是钱！

一床钱！

周九良挑着一边儿嘴角，坐在孟鹤堂旁边把他搂进怀里，掰着他的脑袋使劲儿亲了一口他的嘴唇，“你爷们儿挣钱了！”

“哇！”孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛盯着他，“你咋这么厉害呢！这得多少钱啊？”

“三万，”周九良把他抱进怀里，“不算多，但是咱也算有钱过年了。”

“老公好棒，我的奖学金才三千。”孟鹤堂特别捧场，他才不管三万到底是多是少，反正他觉得已经很多了。

他从周九良怀里出来，开始敛吧床上的钱，拢成几叠，然后开始一副小财迷的样子开始数钱。一二三四五六七……三十三十一三十二……连着数了三遍，都是两万八千五百块，“怎么是两万八千五，少了一千五啊，诶，掉哪儿了？”

把钱都塞进周九良怀里，孟鹤堂开始趴在床上来回翻找，“不会少给你钱了吧？”床上都找遍了没有之后又扒着床边看地上和床底下，孟鹤堂着急了，“哪儿去了？”

“在这儿呢。”周九良从裤子口袋里掏出一个绒面儿的小方盒子，托在手心里递到孟鹤堂面前。

孟鹤堂还维持着跪坐着扒在床边找东西又拧着上半身儿回头看他的变扭姿势，怔怔地看着眼前的小盒子，一瞬间呼吸都放轻了。

 

周九良慢慢地打开盒子，露出里面的两只对戒，玫瑰金的莫比乌斯环，“我不管这个环本身是什么意思，我只觉得是‘不管你走到哪里，你都能遇见我’。你愿意一辈子都能一直遇见我吗？”

孟鹤堂倒吸一口气，眼眶酸胀，一滴泪从左眼里滑落。他曾经自己偷偷地想过很多次周九良什么时候会给他买戒指，但从没想过是今天。他一只手捂住嘴巴说不出话来，生怕张口自己回哭出声，只好疯狂的点头。  
“来。”周九良向他伸手。

孟鹤堂颤抖着把左手放进他手心里，看着周九良捏着一枚小一点的戒指一点一点的套在他的无名指上，然后把另一枚大号的放在他手里。孟鹤堂拿起来也给周九良戴在左手无名指上，之后就紧紧地抱住他，脸埋进他脖子里，又是哭又是笑的。

“我愿意。”

我自从有记忆那一天就认识你，我愿意用我的余生来继续遇见你。

 

黑暗中，孟鹤堂咬着枕头边儿也止不住断断续续的喘息声溢出，他跪趴在床上，双臂支撑不住，只好塌着腰把头埋在枕头里，后腰弯曲的弧度完美地显露出两个肉呼呼的腰窝。周九良一边挺腰一边一只手握着孟鹤堂的腰一只手爱不释手地摩挲那两个敏感的腰窝，每次周九良粗糙的掌心擦过，都会让孟鹤堂抖一下，紧致的后穴也会条件反射地夹紧。

“不行……慢点……”孟鹤堂实在跪不住了，随着周九良向前的动作整个人趴在了床上。

周九良顺势伏在他背上，胳膊撑着上半身。孟鹤堂艰难地侧过头来，把手塞进周九良的指缝中，和他十指相握，两只粉金色的莫比乌斯环叠在一起。周九良低头顺着他的汗湿的后颈吻到唇上，他咬住孟鹤堂的下唇，然后勾着他的舌头到自己的口腔里，引导着那小半截湿滑的舌头舔自己的上颚。

唾液从孟鹤堂大张着的嘴角溢出来，周九良又舔回去，渡到孟鹤堂嘴里逼着他都咽下去。

“呜呜……”孟鹤堂上下都被他逼着吞东西，周九良的舌头在他嘴里和下面阴茎动作的频率是一样的。

周九良抽出自己，把孟鹤堂反过来面对他，然后重新插入。这次两个人面对面，孟鹤堂自觉地胳膊腿都抱住周九良脖子和腰侧。

四目相对，黑暗中周九良的眼睛出奇的亮，汗水从他头发里流下来滴落在孟鹤堂的脸颊上，和他的生理性泪水混在一起。孟鹤堂伸出舌尖舔了舔，脸上的神色是天真懵懂与色欲诱惑的混合体，“咸的……”

“你是甜的。”

周九良笑，一只手握住孟鹤堂的前端，然后加快速度挺腰，几十下后两个人同时射了出来。

 

高潮之后两个人抱在一起，孟鹤堂晕着，胸口起伏快速的喘着气，周九良把自己抽出来，混合着透明肠液的白浊从孟鹤堂的暂时合不上的后穴里流出来。孟鹤堂感觉到有东西流出来，赶紧夹紧了后面，“要洗一洗。”

 

过了没两天，孟鹤堂在X宝买的电火锅到了。这是春节前最后一批快递了，明天开始快递都开始放假，直到初七才恢复工作。

“年夜饭吃火锅吧。”孟鹤堂摆弄着新锅子跟周九良商量，他拿到新厨具就像有了新玩具似的特别新鲜。

“行啊，”周九良巴不得吃火锅，省得做一大桌子六个人的饭累着孟鹤堂，“让他们自己带菜来，想吃什么就带什么。”

说着就拿起手机在他们几个人的微信群里发了通知，秦霄贤第一个积极响应，发了一堆他想吃的菜，然后刘筱亭跟上，群里开始列起了菜单。

孟鹤堂看着周九良的手机屏幕划过去的各种菜名，赶紧把手机抢过来打字，“别买多了，不然吃不了，十二点还要吃饺子呢。”

“给他们包什么饺子啊，不够麻烦的。”周哥无比嫌弃兄弟，生怕他们累着孟鹤堂。

“过年怎么能不吃饺子呢，”孟鹤堂不同意，不过他知道周九良是心疼他，“我就和馅行不行，你来包。”

“让他们自己包。”周哥冷哼，一点都不拿兄弟当人使唤。

 

大年三十下午，孟鹤堂让周九良剁馅，韭菜鸡蛋虾仁儿，素三鲜馅儿，过年的饺子要吃素的，祈求明年一年素素静静的。放在过去，还要吃红粉皮儿豆芽菜腐乳陷儿的呢，那个不怎么好吃，现在就都改了。

周九良左右手一手一把菜刀，剁虾仁儿剁得菜板子当当响。孟鹤堂在择韭菜。

“我们来啦！快开门！”

木门哐哐的响，张九泰在门外哀嚎，“快点儿！拿不动了！”

“快点啊！”刘筱亭贱兮兮地跟着喊，“救命啊！”

孟鹤堂放下韭菜赶紧跑过去开门，刚开了个门缝儿，四个疯子就大包小包的挤进来了，进门之后扔下手里的袋子，熟门熟路的东倒西歪的挤着瘫在沙发上。

“啊！我的手好疼！”秦霄贤嗷嗷叫地伸手给孟鹤堂看，“孟哥你看！”

“哎哟，都红了。”孟鹤堂笑着逗他，“来，孟哥给你呼呼啊，呼呼就不疼了。”

“yoooooooooo！”孙九香带头起哄，“老秦你是没断奶吗！手疼了还找妈妈！”

“滚！”秦霄贤扑过去打他，结果被孙九香薅住头发，一招制服。

“都给我去洗菜！”周九良哐的一声把菜刀剁进菜板子里，脸一板拎着四个小子扔到厨房去干活儿。

 

牛肉卷、羊肉卷、毛肚、鱼丸、虾丸、撒尿牛丸、藕片、冬瓜、土豆、香菜、香菇、杏鲍菇、金针菇、海带结、娃娃菜还有剁馅剩下的虾滑，乱七八糟各种菜和丸子，加上一包牛油麻辣锅底，一包番茄锅底，两瓶大可乐，一箱啤酒，满满当当的摆了一桌子。

六点整，开着电视当背景音，倒满杯子，六只手举着杯子碰在一起，周九良宣布，“开饭！”

电火锅里一边儿火红一边儿橘红，咕嘟咕嘟的开着水花冒着泡，各种肉卷和丸子首先被扔进锅里，孟鹤堂慢吞吞地喝可乐，一点都不着急，他想吃什么周九良都会给他夹出来，完全不用自己抢。以前小时候在福利院，孟鹤堂秀气吃饭慢，每次都抢不上菜，后来周九良就跟狼崽子似的，开饭之后先把孟鹤堂爱吃的都给他夹到小碗里，让他慢慢吃，然后再自己吃。

 

吃饱了之后都撑得不想动了，电视开始放春晚，不过没人看。孟鹤堂拿着手机发拜年短信，其实也没有几个人，除了福利院的老师们和学校的老师，就是曹鹤阳和烧饼，还有他最近新认识的商学院的何九华跟尚九熙。  
曹鹤阳给他发了个红包，打开一看是5.20，孟鹤堂回了个略略略吐舌头的表情，顺便邀请他来家里玩。一会儿一条语音发过来，是烧饼的大哑嗓子，说明天就过来找他们打牌。

周九良带着刘筱亭和秦霄贤收拾桌子，然后派张九泰和孙九香去跟孟鹤堂和面。面粉和水按比例倒好，他俩劲儿比较大开始和面。和好的面还要醒一会儿，正好可是趁这个空档玩一会，然后再一起包饺子。

刘筱亭刷完锅进来，迎面就被张九泰糊了一脸面粉，“来二哥，给你美美白。”

“有病啊！”刘筱亭推他，“你起开！”

 

那边周九良陪着孟鹤堂归置东西，把碗筷都收起来好腾地方出来打牌。

秦霄贤带来的装备齐全，扑克麻将都有，是他们工程队平时玩的，放假了就留在宿舍里了。

铺好桌布，麻将块从盒子里倒出来碰撞彼此发出哗啦哗啦的声音，周九良吆喝，“来吧傻子们，打牌了！”

六个人，周九良，孙九香，张九泰，刘筱亭上了牌桌，留下秦霄贤这个傻子陪孟鹤堂拿扑克玩拉火车。

 

“白板。”

“幺鸡。”

“一条。”

“五饼。”

“碰。”

“东风。”

“三条。”

“杠。”

“糊了，杠开混儿吊龙。”周九良一推麻将把牌面亮出来，“拿钱拿钱。”

“啊——”三个人集体哀嚎，“你怎么糊的这么大！这才第一把！”

 

孟鹤堂跑过来瞧周九良的牌面，“诶！还是个暗杠！”亲周九良一口，“老公超棒！”

“啊——！”张九泰头都炸了，“没活路了！！！”

“少废话快拿钱。”周九良冷漠脸，不过嘴角却也是翘着的。

难兄难弟数好了钱直接递给孟鹤堂，“给孟哥，”转头跟周九良说，“我们直接给了哈，反正钱到你手里也是给孟哥，你个气管炎。”

周九良翻个白眼懒得搭理他们，接着码牌的动作把手上的戒指闪出了新花样儿。

傻狗老秦守着小桌子正在偷偷的看孟鹤堂的牌，表示不屑与那三个主动吃狗粮的傻子为伍，这么多年难道还没吃够吗？

打了一圈儿牌之后开始包饺子，刘筱亭擀皮儿，其他人包。包成什么样儿的都有，周九良头两个还挺正常的，到后面就越包越小，最后直接包了个包子出来，还按大小排列放好。

“哈哈哈哈，这不是个WIFI嘛！”孟鹤堂笑道，把这几个拿走单独放好，“一会儿我要吃这个。”

转身儿去烧水，等水煮开，那边儿也差不多包完了，把正常的饺子下锅煮熟之后，孟鹤堂又单独煮WIFI，担心和别的混在一起找不出来了。

倒好提前做好的腊八醋，等到十二点倒数的时候开始吃，孟鹤堂把周九良包的六个WIFI饺子吃掉，靠在他身上，看着他们几个风卷残云的吃饺子，觉得这个年过的特别温暖。


	5. Chapter 5

过完年回来初八上班，北方城市天寒地冻的，其实还没办法开工，怎么也要等到三月份化冻之后才能干活。

周九良他们工程队的包工头老陈年纪大了，打算退休不继续干了，以后工程队就和这个工地上的另一个队伍合并。

老陈是个好人，从不拖欠工资，按时按点上下班，为人也很随和好相处。而且还经验丰富，周九良这些日子跟他学了不少东西，都是实践中实实在在会遇到的难题，老陈都很详细的给他讲解了。

周九良年轻记性好，又聪明，用心去学半年实践比寻常工人两三年学到的都多，实践再结合课本知识，对于行业内的各种操作和认识，远比单纯的工人和在校大学生要深刻得多。

老陈还有意安排他多接触工种，很多活儿都让他学着去干，考上过名牌大学的优等生就是不一样，在工地搬砖都比别人搬的好。如果不是他年纪太小，老陈都直接想让周九良来当包工头了。

 

新的包工头儿姓刘，是个四十来岁的中年男人，头发油腻肚子老大，每天手不离烟，短粗的手指头和牙齿都被熏的黑黄，每天晚上喝得烂醉，然后再钻进洗头房。

周九良撇嘴，心里暗想，这不是浪费钱么。回家当笑话儿跟孟鹤堂说了，孟鹤堂眼神儿冷冷的瞥他，“哟，你还知道那种地方儿啊，跟着一块儿去过没有啊，是不是馋得慌了？”

“我哪还有劲儿去那儿使，你一天天看得我都馋疯了。”周九良咬着后槽牙挤出来这句话，咬住孟鹤堂的下嘴唇不撒嘴。

 

老陈临走前把他们这一队人的资料都交给周九良了，毕竟除了他们兄弟五个，剩下的那些老人儿好多连字都认不全。原先就听说老刘是个惯常拖欠工人工资的，老陈也是实在找不到人接手了，才只好找了他。老陈也不愿意退休，可是他过年时查出来得了急病，要动手术，只好回老家住院养病，儿女也不让他再出来干活儿操劳了。

翻年开工的头一个活儿，就是个室内装修的私活儿。建筑工地不能开工，室内装修总是有能干的，埋电线装水管贴墙纸之类的。周九良也没别的话，带上人就跟着去干了，他们也不太会干这个活，先学会了再说。

 

寒假时间短，差不多过了正月十五就开学。

孟鹤堂正在教室里捣鼓电脑，他正在渲染一个建模作业，结果进度条走到一半电脑卡死了。

“啪啪啪”拍了几下依旧毫无反应，孟鹤堂叹气，仰着身子瘫在座位上没辙了。

“干嘛呢小孟儿？走了吃饭去了。”曹鹤阳在教室门口扒头儿进来，看见孟鹤堂一脸生无可恋的瘫着。

教室里的人都走光了，中午饭点儿，再不去食堂就只能吃盘底儿了。

“四哥你来了……”孟鹤堂有气无力地朝他招招手，跟小猫儿举爪似的，“我电脑卡死了，作业渲染到一半呢，怎么办啊。”

“哟，”曹鹤阳连忙进来，端详了一会儿，“你先别关机，等一宿吧，我有一回也这样过，转天早晨起来自己又好了。”

“真的吗？”孟鹤堂又有了新希望，托着电脑起来，“那我再等等好了，反正下午也没课了，把它放家里吧。”

“也只能这样了，你之前的文件保存了吗？”曹鹤阳帮他拿着别的书一块往外走。

“保存了，就是最后一点儿没有，如果都没了还需要重做那块补上。”孟鹤堂皱着眉头，又是发愁又有点庆幸，幸好最后没保存的部分不太多，就算重做也来得及。

“那就行，”曹鹤阳提醒道，“你别忘了插电源，别回来因为没电自动关机了。”

“我知道了。”

 

中午在食堂和曹鹤阳一块吃完饭，孟鹤堂就坐上公交车回家了。

到家之后第一件事儿就是给电脑插上电源，这个电脑是他去年开学的时候从一个毕业的学长手里收的二手机。磕磕绊绊被使了三四年了，就算是当年的顶配机，现在干起大作业CPU也有点承受不住，卡住已经不是头一回了，不过卡住这么长时间都没反应还是第一次。孟鹤堂摸了摸滚烫的机身，风扇声巨大，很怕一会儿会不会炸了。

下午他要去做家教，是补习班的校长给介绍的来的机会。高二的学生，之前生病做了个手术现在正在休学养病，不过家里害怕他耽误太多，等复学的时候跟不上，就想请家教上家里来给补习补习。

学生父母是做生意的，家庭条件好，给的钱也多，因为校长的关系来学校考察了几次之后，点名儿就要孟鹤堂来教。他们家孩子因为生病，情绪比较低落，不爱和别人交流说话，孟鹤堂看着性格软和温柔，正好适合关爱自家孩子。

 

收拾了早晨着急出门弄得有点乱的家里，孟鹤堂带上高二的教材和辅导书就出门儿了。学生家住在外环线边儿上的别墅区，有点远，需要倒两趟地铁再坐到终点站前面的一站之后再打车才能到。幸亏家长说了给报销路费，不然孟鹤堂去一次这一来一回就得五十来块钱，他的课时费才一百块，一次四个小时，不给报销的话这一天差不多就算白干。

那个小区里的路还挺绕，孟鹤堂第一次去的时候连出租车司机都找不到路，两个人对着导航研究了半天，最后还是学生给发了个定位才找到他家的位置。

孟鹤堂站在绿化特别好的别墅区里，这是个大社区套小小区，一整个社区有高层有洋房有别墅，联排独栋都有。他的学生家就是个独栋的别墅。

真好看。

孟鹤堂心里想，什么时候他也能住上大一点的房子呢。他也不要求住这种三四百平米的大别墅——他收拾不过来还不想请保姆——只要能有一个比现在的十五平米大一点的，属于周九良和自己的小家就好了。  
他嘴角噙着笑意，心里期盼着，等毕业了努力赚钱，一定能和周九良买上房子。

 

门铃按响之后是学生家的保姆阿姨来开门，他的学生姓李，叫李默，是个十七岁的男孩子，性格和名字倒是挺相配，是个有些腼腆的男孩子。可是再内向腼腆，也正是在活泼好动的年纪，于是去年打球的时候摔伤了腿，到现在还不能正常走路。他父母忙着做生意，平时都是保姆阿姨在家照顾他。

李默挺聪明的，原本成绩也不错，中等偏上的水平，孟鹤堂教起来挺轻松的。每次去了先给他检查学校老师留的作业，他的同学会每天告诉他，然后再根据学校老师的进度给他讲课，巩固知识点和答疑。

真的讲起课来，四个小时过得挺快的，两小时英语两小时数学，中间还休息一会，喝水吃水果。每周三次课，都是孟鹤堂学校没课的下午，李默是个文科生，物理和化学就可以省略了。

“好了，今天就到这吧，”孟鹤堂看了下手机上的时间，已经六点了，“这次给你再留点作业，找一部电影或者美剧练练听力，别看字幕哦。”

李默笑，有些不好意思的低下头，“谢谢老师。”

孟鹤堂知道他最近被压着学习压力大，才想出这个方法变着法儿的让他有机会放松一下。

“咳咳，我只是给你留个作业而已，多听原声对听力敏感度有帮助，”孟鹤堂板着脸说，“你的听力还有进步的空间，好了我走了。”

“我知道了，老师再见。”

 

孟鹤堂从李默家出来，天已经黑了，用打车软件叫了车去最近的地铁站，再坐两趟地铁，到家已经将近八点了。

周九良在地铁出站口外面接他，孟鹤堂下楼到一半就看见了他的一头钢丝球小卷毛，扬起大大的笑脸，从楼梯上跑下来直接扑进他怀里。

“老公！”

“诶！”周九良抱住他，站得笔直脚下纹丝不动。

“你怎么来接我啦？”孟鹤堂挂在他身上撒娇让他带着自己走。

“昨天新闻不是报了么，最近晚上治安不好，有个男的当街捅死了一个女孩。”周九良箍住他的腰不让他掉下去。

“那不是女孩子么，我一男的谁跟我拼命啊，我堂堂八尺男儿……”

“嗯？”

“堂堂七尺男儿……”

“……”

“六尺半行了吧！”

“……” 周九良用眼神鄙视他， “就你这小身板儿，跟谁拼命谁不弄死你。”

孟鹤堂自闭了，“哼，我是孟寡妇行了吧。”

“你这是看上哪家爷们儿了这么着急把我弄死啊？”周九良把他举起来双脚离地。

孟鹤堂慌忙抱住他的脖子讨饶，“没，没看上谁，就你，只有你，咱快回家吧，人家都看呢。”

俩人在地铁口腻乎来腻乎去的，周围路过的人都八卦的看一眼。

“走吧。”周九良把他放下来，接过包自己背好，牵着孟鹤堂的手往家的方向走。

 

晚饭是烤鸭，他们家楼下有一家卖烤鸭的，半只鸭子三十八块钱，送的鸭架子可以熬汤。孟鹤堂回来的晚了，鸭子已经凉了，周九良去微波炉里又加热了一下，鸭架汤里下了挂面，天晚了吃太饱不消化，这样就刚刚好。

“你那电脑又卡了？”周九良回家就看见孟鹤堂的电脑晾在桌子上。

“嗯，渲染到一半就卡了，四哥说让我等等兴许明天就能自己好了。”

孟鹤堂收拾碗筷，冲周九良一努嘴，“擦桌子。”

周九良把他手里里碗筷接过来，“我刷碗吧，你别沾手了，一会儿再擦桌子。冰箱里有半个西瓜，你去拿出来，放一会儿温了再吃。”

“哦。”孟鹤堂去拿西瓜，“嚯，这么大。这会儿哪儿来的西瓜啊？”

“最近干活的主家给的，有人给他送了一大箱，就给我们几个分了分。”周九良头都不回地说道，出去刷碗去了。

 

等不及西瓜不冰了，孟鹤堂拿着勺子坐在沙发上，怀里抱着西瓜开始吃，等周九良回来他已经挖空西瓜的七分之一了。

他吃西瓜和吃米饭的时候有个习惯，都要从一边儿开始挖，挖到底儿了再继续向外扩展，每次没吃完的时候其他部分都是干干净净的，连边缘线都是整整齐齐的一条直线。

 

“给我放下！”周九良打他手，完了数落他，“刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰西瓜你就敢直接吃，才吃完饭，一会儿你就胃口疼！”

“哦……”孟鹤堂委屈巴巴的把勺子插在西瓜瓤上，盯着周九良噘嘴，试图萌混过关。

周九良把西瓜放在桌子上，“不许再吃了，你只许看着我吃。”

“啊——”孟鹤堂抗议，“我还没吃多少呢！”

“不行，你不许吃凉的，”周九良抱着西瓜侧过身去，挖一大勺塞进自己嘴里，“我给你剩一半儿，留着明天吃，听话啊乖。”

孟鹤堂瘪嘴，可是也没办法，哼哼唧唧挪到一边儿去看他的电脑，还卡在那个页面上没变化。摸出手机，孟鹤堂登上微博转发了几个锦鲤，求电脑明天能好。

 

转天早晨，周九良送孟鹤堂上了地铁之后自己坐另一个方向的地铁去干活儿的地方。

到了地方之后就看见老秦他们几个还有其他队里的工人，一共十二个人列成一排，蹲在楼下小花坛边儿上抽烟，一个个垂头丧气的。

“怎么了这是？”周九良揣着裤兜站在他们跟前，接过孙九香递给他的烟，也不抽，在手里捏着玩。

“哎！”张九泰狠狠嘬了一口，把烟屁股在花台上摁灭，“老刘一大早儿来了，说这个活儿干完了之后先不给钱，等年底一块儿结。”

“艹，这刚出正月，他就一句话支到年底去了，”秦霄贤道，“这活儿顶多还有一个月就完事儿了，扣着这么长时间不放，谁知道到年底他还给不给了？！”

“我看他是想赖账。”刘筱亭道。

“先前不就听说他总拖欠工资么。”孙九香蹲不住了，锤着大腿站起来，问周九良，“九良你说怎么办？”

 

周九良把烟叼在嘴里，眯着眼睛琢磨这事儿。他本来打算等这次的款子结下来给孟鹤堂换个新电脑，现在这个总是卡来卡去的太耽误事儿了，上次因为这个情况孟鹤堂就熬了一宿才把作业不上，最后还是接的别的同学的电脑做的渲染。

舌尖儿顶着过滤嘴，冷哼一声，周九良在心里盘算着，这个装修工程都是老陈的队伍里的人干的，老刘当初把他们单独拉过来其实是不想让他们接更大的工程跟他的自己人抢生意。如果他跟主家商量，再给便宜点钱，把项目直接签给他们，把老刘甩出去得了。他们自己人的合同并不在老刘的手里，老陈都周九良了，他们没跟老刘签合同也是被他防着的一个主要原因。不过老刘也要处理好，最好是让他不敢不答应。

“嗯……我去跟主家商量商量，再便宜百分之十五，把活儿签给咱”周九良道，“本来也一直都是咱的人在干活。”

“这，这能成吗？”一个岁数儿大的汉子犹豫地问道，“老刘可不好惹啊……”

周九良嚼吧嚼吧过滤嘴吐进垃圾桶里，“没事儿，我有办法。”挥挥手，“兄弟们先干活儿吧，别给主家耽误事儿，我去打几个电话。”

“那，我们可就等你的信儿了啊小周，”其他几个道，“我们都听你的。”

 

之前周九良就想过了，既然老刘不是个东西，那他就带着人自己干，不过没想到他不是东西来的这么快。现在倒是个不错的机会，主家也是大方的人，应该挺好说话的。另外他手里有老刘的把柄，上次他去洗头房的视频，和他每次去的规律，是把视频发给他老婆还是打110举报他嫖娼，哪个都可以，不怕他不答应放人。

周九良给主家发了微信，约了他过来看进度的时候单独谈，先把主家谈妥，再去解决老刘。

 

孟鹤堂在他家楼下的便利店里买避孕套，他的短效避孕药吃完了，之前忙着作业的事儿就忘了买药了。药房的医保免费药都没货了，要下个月才会补货。算了算日子，和周九良频率，他纠结着还是去买套了。

最便宜的冈本六片五十五，孟鹤堂木着一张脸，强装着神态自若，其实紧张的不得了，左右看看没有人，才跟做贼似的摸了两盒到银台结账。以前这个东西都是周九良来买的，他今天在学校翻包突然发现药吃完了，才脑子一热自己来买了。

快速的扫码结账，孟鹤堂把两个小盒子塞进背包里，跟背后有套狗的时候跑出便利店。这个事儿太尴尬了，虽然别人好像都是一副司空见惯的模样，不过孟鹤堂自己脸皮儿爆。

——哎，这种事以后还是让周九良来干吧。

——哼！都怪他！都不记得替我买药，也不提醒我！

完全忘了周九良最近忙着搞老刘，连着好几天都去蹲点儿盯他进洗头房等着举报的事儿了。


	6. Chapter 6

倒春寒，周九良和秦霄贤蹲在便道的绿化带里，感谢有关部门为了防止绿化植物被冻坏吹歪，在外面为了一圈绿色的塑料布。周九良和秦霄贤蹲在里面，挡风又隐蔽。

对面就是老刘经常去的那家洗头房，小马路上面，看门面倒像是个正经的理发店。如果不是老刘跟他们吹过那里面有他的相好的，还给里面的几个服务人员排了序，他们还真看不出来这是个藏污纳垢的地方。

今天是蹲点儿的第四天了，周九良和装修主家张先生已经谈妥，答应把工程签给他们单干，只要他们找到由头儿可以顺利和老刘解约。眼看着老刘裹着一身黑不溜秋的大棉袄，手里拎着两瓶啤酒，东倒西歪醉醺醺的进了洗头房，周九良停止了录像。又等了几分钟，估摸着里面开始干起来了，周九良示意秦霄贤给110打举报电话。

过了十来分钟，附近的民警收到出警消息赶过来，看着老刘光着一身肥肉被推出来，双手被拷跟着警察出来坐上警车，周九良和秦霄贤对视一眼，一起笑了。

目送警车开远，兄弟二人站起来拍拍裤腿儿上的土，头也不回的回家去了，深藏功与名。

 

送老刘被拘留之后，张先生就去找工程队的副手说要解约不用他们了，理由十分冠冕堂皇，就说老刘因为嫖娼被抓进去拘留，他觉得这种人不能用。那个副手也没辙，人家说的是事实，而且老刘不在，他也没本事能把人哄住留下只好解约。这时候周九良再来趁机落井下石，直接带着自己人的合同走人，他们和老刘没什么契约关系，只是当初老陈的口头儿嘱托，这时候说走就走，潇洒极了。

两头儿分别走了之后，主家和周九良在门外回合，相视一笑，回去一切照旧，该干什么干什么。

 

孟鹤堂的电脑又好了，在卡了两天半之后，神奇的在交作业的前一天晚上跑满了进度条。连忙把做好的文件导出，然后转移到U盘里保存好，再上传到网盘，然后在学校官网的学生系统里提交作业。等着上传时，孟鹤堂掏出手机给曹鹤阳发微信，十分激动地通知他电脑自愈了。

【你不要高兴的太早，下次来个更大的文件没准儿它就炸了。】

曹鹤阳给他回信息，也是十分的一语致死。

【……不至于吧……】

【小孟孟~不要抱有侥幸心理哦~】

丧气的趴在桌子上，孟鹤堂自闭了。

 

今天是周六，周九良一大早儿去处理老刘的后续问题，说午饭之前就能回来。孟鹤堂看看表，已经十一点四十了，从桌子上把自己拔起来，开始准备午饭。

翻了翻冰箱里的存货，孟鹤堂打算炒个西红柿鸡蛋洋白菜，还有两个紫菜头和一点儿肉末。先把米饭蒸上，然后准备菜。

鸡蛋打散，下锅炒熟，烧开水把表皮划十字刀的西红柿放进去烫一下，捞出来把皮剥掉切小块，洋白菜切丝洗干净。葱花姜末炝锅，下西红柿过油倒一点儿酱油和白糖炒出酱汁，然后放洋白菜丝和鸡蛋炒至软烂。  
紫菜头切丝，大料葱丝炝锅下肉末料酒炒熟，加入紫菜头丝，适量生抽老抽，再加一勺糖，加水炖软。

西红柿鸡蛋洋白菜刚出锅的时候，周九良就回来了，直奔厨房来找孟鹤堂。另一个灶眼儿上有隔壁邻居也在做饭，孟鹤堂让他先把这盘菜端回家去。快手快脚做好紫菜头，孟鹤堂顺手刷了锅，收拾好自家的厨具，然后把菜端回家去吃饭。

 

“好香啊！”周九良夸张地吸了吸鼻子，乐呵呵的哄孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂接过饭碗，“心情这么好，上午很顺利？”

“嗯，”周九良扒了一大口饭，“张先生说以后材料都包给我们了，贵点儿给我们点儿赚头没关系，他不想再自己费心去建材市场到处买了。”

“那是好事啊，”孟鹤堂给他夹菜，“你们能跟买东西的划价，买的便宜就能多赚点儿。”

“是啊，而且之前给老刘的定金也都拿回来了，上午打到我卡里了。”周九良把肉末挑出来夹到孟鹤堂碗里，“一会儿吃完饭带你去买电脑。”

孟鹤堂一听买新电脑有点舍不得，“我那电脑还行……不用买了吧……”

周九良摇头，“行什么啊，都卡死几回了，非要真不行了耽误事儿不可啊。”

“emmm……”孟鹤堂想起曹鹤阳的话，也有点害怕，真的耽误交作业就不好了，“那好吧，买个便宜点儿的。”

“肯定得买个合适的。”

 

吃完饭，周九良压着孟鹤堂睡了一会儿午觉，两个人躺在床上，孟鹤堂趴在周九良怀里。他刚吃饱睡不着，举着手机刷X宝，打算提前选定几个目标，还给尚九熙发微信咨询他的意见。

他在上公共课的时候认识的尚九熙和何九华，尚九熙是计算机专业的，精通各种电子产品，浑身上下散发着浓郁的钢铁直男气息，却被何九华套路的死死的。何九华是隔壁N大会计专业的，两所学校就挨着彼此，所以他没课的时候就经常过来找尚九熙玩。

“你看这个好不好？”孟鹤堂举着手机给周九良看，屏幕上是一块戴尔的笔记本，价格3599，还搞活动。

周九良仔细看了一会儿，“这个这么便宜性能可以吗？你要做图得要个能跑的起来软件的。”

“那这个价格还可以嘛。”孟鹤堂听出来周九良不太同意，把手缩回来接着看。

“贵一点儿没关系，咱钱够的。”周九良手指缠着孟鹤堂翘起来的呆毛玩，“跟你说了上午人家把定金给我了。”

“那也只是定金啊，又不都是你的，还有要分给别人呢。”孟鹤堂抬头看着他反驳道，他可不认为这个钱就是他们家的了。

“我自己的那份儿也够了。”周九良道，“有新微信了。”

是尚九熙回复了，他直接发了几个链接过来，有两档价位，让孟鹤堂选，还嘱咐了一句，再便宜的就带不起来了。

周九良眼尖，看见了尚九熙的回复，“看见了吧，人专业人士都说了这个便宜的不行。”

“好吧，”孟鹤堂复制链接到X宝，三个链接都是惠普的，一个是轻薄本，两个价位一个基本款一个升级款，有金银粉三种颜色；还有一个是电竞游戏本，显卡非常好，黑色的机身，紫色的键盘灯，十分炫酷。

孟鹤堂首先去掉了炫酷的游戏本，“这个太夸张了吧，有点丑。”

“我觉得挺好看啊。”周九良觉得这个紫色挺好看的，“我之前还想染个紫色的头发。”

“噫——”孟鹤堂嫌弃地看他，“你是想杀马特吗？那你染了别回家啊。”

“我就是想想！”周九良无奈道，“又没真染。”

孟鹤堂翻过身，“吧唧”一口亲在他嘴上，“不许染，不好看。”

周九良得到了媳妇儿又软又甜的亲亲，瞬间被腐化，“不染不染，你接着看。”

“那就只剩这两个了，”孟鹤堂又接着看另外两个，“这个打完折4799，那个是5099，差300块钱。”

“性能差得多吗？”周九良问。

“不知道啊，而且这个是X宝的活动价，不知道实体店多少钱。”

周九良坐起来，“拿走吧，咱上实体店看看，摸过了才知道合不合适。”

“啊……不想动。”孟鹤堂耍赖，他吃饱了懒得出门了。

“不行，今天必须把电脑买了。”周九良拽着他的胳膊把他拉起来，孟鹤堂赖瓜瓜的跟没骨头似的往下出溜，周九良只能卡着他的胳肢窝把他夹起来抱下床。

孟鹤堂嘴里还在黑他，“说睡午觉的是你，我现在刚开始困了，你又要出门！呜呜呜你个大猪蹄子，你不爱我了QAQ”

周九良才不吃他这一套，打他屁股，“少装哭，快起来把衣服穿好。”

“宝宝不会穿衣服，要老公给穿才行。”孟鹤堂超他张开双臂，撒娇让周九良给他穿。

“你个小妖精就知道磨我！”周九良对着他的嘴咬了一口，认命地伺候妖精小祖宗穿衣服。

“哼哼哼~”孟鹤堂得意洋洋，还翘着脚点床头柜的抽屉，“我前几天买了个好东西，就在那里面，你要不要看看？”

“什么玩意儿？”周九良抓住他的脚丫子给他换出门穿的袜子，把保暖裤包进袜子里塞严实，确保不会走着走着跑出来。

“你自己看呀。”孟鹤堂笑，催着他去打抽屉。

“什么啊……”周九良一手拉开抽屉，就看见里面有一红一蓝两个小盒子，几个硕大的冈本003印在包装上，转头回来恶狠狠地对孟鹤堂道，“你晚上给你等着！”

“嘿嘿嘿，我怕你吗？”孟鹤堂踢他，“给我穿毛衣。”

周九良深吸两口气把火压回去，心里盘算着晚上一定要把他做哭了才能算完，但是他忘了，其实每次孟鹤堂都会哭的。

 

换好衣服出门，周九良和孟鹤堂手牵着手坐地铁，周六下午地铁里的人有点多，没有空座。周九良让孟鹤堂靠着座位旁边的空地，自己站在外面扶着把手，把他壁咚在里头。

“哈哈哈，我被你壁咚了。”孟鹤堂笑道，把耳机插到手机上，然后把一只塞进周九良耳朵里，一只自己戴好。

跟着地铁呼隆隆飞奔到电脑城，周九良极有目的性的牵着孟鹤堂到了惠普的专柜。

“你好，我们想看一下xing系列。”周九良对迎上来的店员说。

“好的，样机在这里，这边是标准版，旁边是升级版。您如果有什么问题可以直接问我。”

“好的谢谢，我们先自己看看。”

 

在他们说话的时候，孟鹤堂已经过去研究起来了这两款电脑。看外形都差不多，孟鹤堂比较喜欢金色的，周九良过来分别试了试。

孟鹤堂打算买标准版，周九良不同意，“就差三百块钱了，省也省不了多少，咱就在条件允许的范围内买个最好的吧。”

“三百块钱够给你买好几身儿衣服了。”孟鹤堂不同意。

“我天天在工地儿，买新衣服干嘛，穿一回就都弄脏了还洗不出来，”周九良道，转头对店员说，“我们就要这个升级版的。”

“好的，现在店里搞活动，一共是5000元整”店员边走边说，“我去给您拿个新的，我们还附送一个罗技鼠标和鼠标垫，加五十块钱可以加购一个电脑包。”

这个电脑跟孟鹤堂之前的那个尺寸一样，都是14寸的，“不用了，我已经有电脑包了。”

“好的，您稍等，我去拿新机。”

 

周九良去前台扫码结账，现在已经不需要刷卡了，体会不到刷卡时“唰”的一下的快感了。

最后，孟鹤堂跟着提溜着新电脑的周九良出了电脑城，他有点心疼，5000块钱差不多是他们两个月房租和一个月的生活费了，在脑子里算完账，道，“从今天开始这个月不买肉了，吃素，等我赚回来5000块钱才能吃肉。”

周九良挠挠头，“用得着这样吗？”

孟鹤堂坚持，“嗯！我去做家教一个礼拜是一千二，正好下个月就赚回来了。这个月不许吃肉了！”

周九良叹气，“好吧。”

心里有点疼，他要更加努力的赚钱，让孟鹤堂不用再因为添了什么大件儿的就要节省饭钱。他要把孟鹤堂照顾好，先设定一个小目标，至少能让孟鹤堂有一万块钱以内的消费自由。


	7. Chapter 7

新电脑被抱回家之后就被冷落在一边了，一代新人换旧人，现在的新人就是床头柜抽屉里的冈本003。

回家之后也不着急吃饭，周九良按着孟鹤堂白日宣淫，先用掉了二分之一。

胡天胡地到天黑，房间里拉着窗帘，周九良从卷得乱七八糟的被子里伸出胳膊打开台灯，孟鹤堂半个身子趴在他身上，脸颊热嘟嘟的贴在他肩膀上，正气喘吁吁的。周九良把套套撸下来，捏着上面扔进垃圾桶里，他第一次用套，隔着一层确实不是很舒服。

“不喜欢这个。”孟鹤堂噘着嘴，他也是第一次用套，隔着一层没办法和周九良肉贴肉，他心里都不是很开心，“都怪你，不记得给我买药。”

从他俩第一次，孟鹤堂就一直是吃从医院开的免费短效避孕药，其实比避孕套要更安全，还能帮助他规律周期。之前从来没用过套的，这次被迫尝试，两个人体验都不算好。

周九良把套撸下来，捏着后面打结扔进垃圾桶，没注意套上破了一个小口子。

“下个月药一来我就去给你拿去啊，”周九良躺回来，亲了他两口，又呼噜他的蓬松的头发，“饿了吗？”

“有点儿，运动过度了。”孟鹤堂摸摸扁扁的肚子，这一下午又是出去买电脑又是回来开车的，中午饭早就消化没了，他确实饿了。

周九良掀开被子起来套衣服，“我去做饭，你躺着吧。”

“那就吃葱油面吧。”孟鹤堂支棱起来上半身儿，“冰箱里还有半块儿之前买的酱牛肉，你热一下切了吧。”

“知道了。”

“诶，你给我端盆儿水来！”

 

等到下个月月初，周九良去医院拿了药回来，套套的事情就被两人抛到脑后了。

 

这天，孟鹤堂照常在学校食堂跟曹鹤阳和烧饼还有尚九熙一起吃了中午饭，之后从学校直接去了李默家。

还是保姆王阿姨来开的门，李默的家长不在家，快要期中考试了，孟鹤堂准备给他复习一下这半个学期的各科知识点，然后有针对性的答疑。李默的腿好的差不多了，已经能自己扶着东西慢慢走路，只是还不能进行剧烈运动。

“这段重点你仔细看一下，细节不要丢掉了。”孟鹤堂拿着荧光笔在书上标出来一段课文的，“做阅读理解的时候审题要认真，会有一些陷阱的，听到了吗？”

李默没回答，他正在盯着课本上孟鹤堂的手发呆，两只手在无意识的抠着自己的指甲，心思不知道飘到哪里去了，反正没有在听孟鹤堂讲课。

叹了口气，孟鹤堂给笔盖好笔帽放在桌子上，“李默？李默你怎么了？”

“啊！”李默被他喊回神，目光躲躲闪闪的，不知道是怎么了，“没，没事……”

“下个星期就期中考试了，你这个状态可不行啊。”孟鹤堂喝了口水，有些犯愁，一贯听话认真的学生突然在考试前夕有心事，不专注学习了，这对成绩可能会有很大影响。

“呃……”李默脸红，也不知道是不是被孟鹤堂说的，小孩子面子抹不开了，“老师，我，我知道了。”

“你要认真学习啊，你爸妈花钱请我来给你补课，不就是想让你有个好成绩吗？”

“嗯……”李默点点头，不过他心里在想的是另一回事，他喜欢孟鹤堂，他想告白。

昨天晚上，他偶然听见他爸妈在商量给他换一个新的家教老师，是个年纪大的高中老师，比孟鹤堂这种兼职大学生有经验有水平多了。当时李默就很不开心，他假装没听见默默地回了自己的房间，一宿翻来覆去的没睡着，就是很舍不得孟鹤堂，一听说孟鹤堂不能教他了，以后再也见不到孟鹤堂了就很难过。

直到天亮，李默终于想明白了，他喜欢上孟鹤堂了，他喜欢这个会温温柔柔很有耐心地给他讲课的孟老师，喜欢这个笑起来甜甜的像棉花糖的一样的孟鹤堂。

 

孟鹤堂没提过自己有男朋友，给小孩子讲课没事儿提自己私生活干什么，讲课就是专心讲课，不瞎聊天儿。

少男怀春，李默觉得孟鹤堂就比他大两岁，没有男朋友单身也很正常，而且他知道孟鹤堂条件不好，自己勤工俭学打工赚钱。他家里有钱，被家长宠着在蜜罐子泡大的孩子，不知人间疾苦，却还有一颗想着救世济人的心。各种情绪交杂在一起，让他错误的认为，他对孟鹤堂产生的是爱情。

其实暗恋总是有迹可循的，只不过孟鹤堂的一颗心早就完完整整的给了周九良，别人在他眼里再无特殊，他自然不会观察到有什么不一样。

 

年轻人沉不住气，自从知道今天是孟鹤堂最后一次给他上课了，李默的心里就七上八下跟揣了个兔子似的。他想留住孟鹤堂，可是他不知道怎么办。他是个本性腼腆容易害羞的男孩子，但是这样性格的人也很容易认准一门儿不松手。

——如果孟哥知道我喜欢他，等我也考上T大，我们是不是就能在一起了？

含着金汤匙出生的孩子的想法过于单纯，不像孟鹤堂和周九良，从几岁大就要开始从别人嘴里抢饭吃，因为不抢自己就要挨饿。早早的接触到了真实残酷的社会现实，磨炼了他们的心智，使他们比绝大多数同龄人要更加稳重，和有城府。

虽然孟鹤堂经常像个小傻子一样，那是因为有周九良护着他，周九良最大的愿望是能护着孟鹤堂一辈子，但其实，事情都是他们一起经历的，苦与泪都是他们一起吃一起流的，孟鹤堂又怎么能会不成长？

 

“孟哥……”李默吞吞吐吐的，他第一次称呼孟鹤堂为孟哥，之前都是叫老师的。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂有点诧异，惊讶于他怎么突然改了称呼。

“我……”

 

别墅大门外，保时捷卡宴停下，穿着套裙的中年女人挎着CELINE鲶鱼包下车，脸型瘦长，薄唇，眉梢上吊，过分精致却不合适的妆容并没有把她的缺点修饰掉，反而暴露了她脸上更多的缺点，显得整个人都十分刻薄。

她用自己的钥匙开了门，王阿姨听见声音跑过来，“太太回来了。”弯腰给她拿拖鞋。

李默的母亲，吴倩女士点点头，问道，“默默还在上课呢？”

“是的，”王阿姨转头看表，“还有十五分钟左右就下课了吧。”

“我知道了，包你帮我挂起来，你去忙吧，我上去看看。”吴倩把手里的包递给王阿姨，自己踢掉高跟鞋换上拖鞋，静悄悄的上楼去了。

和所有家长一样，吴倩也想偷听一下儿子的上课状况，她倒对孟鹤堂没什么意见，当初是听过孟鹤堂讲课才选了他的，只不过现在有了更好的高中老师做选择，当然就要把没什么经验的大学生换掉。

 

房间里，李默吭吭哧哧憋了半天，憋得脸都红了，在孟鹤堂频频看表，催问他到底想说什么的第十遍时，终于闭着眼睛憋出来了一句，“我喜欢你！”

我喜欢你。

四个字，铿锵有力，掷地有声。

一时间，房间里只剩下呼吸声。

 

还没来得及说话，李默的房门就被大力推开了。

吴倩一脸怒容地站在门口，不是很大的眼睛现在瞪得溜圆，手臂伸的直直的，抖着手指着不知道是李默还是孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂简直欲哭无泪，还有比他更惨的家教吗？好端端讲着课被学生离奇告白，最骚的是告白被家长抓了个现场。孟鹤堂觉得太阳穴突突突的跳着疼，连忙站起来，看着快要气炸了的吴倩，孟鹤堂也不知道该怎么解释了。

李默在他妈推门的一瞬间脸就下白了，他从小长的好看，他妈最怕他早恋，以前他也一直很听话，也没有喜欢过别人，这次可好，直接被抓。

 

“吴女士……”

最终还是孟鹤堂鼓足勇气，出声打破尴尬，只是他还没说出话来，李默他妈就好似被按了唤醒开关一样，突突突机关枪似的向他开炮了。

“孟老师！”她一只手叉在腰上，一只手还举着，快步从门口冲进来到孟鹤堂面前，手指尖上又尖又长的美甲几乎要戳到孟鹤堂的眼睛，“我把孩子交给你，你就是这么给我补课的吗？你一个年纪轻轻的大学生，怎么这么不学好，跑来勾引我儿子！我可怜你家里条件不好在勤工俭学，才找你来当补习老师的，可你倒好啊，你是不是看我家有钱就动了歪心思，啊！？”

“我不是……”

“你别说你不是！我都听见了！我就在门外面，刚才发生了什么我听得清清楚楚！你别想抵赖！”

溺爱孩子的家长永远不会认识到有的错误是自己孩子的，和别人是无关的，自始至终喜欢与不喜欢孟鹤堂与否都是李默自己的事情，跟孟鹤堂一毛钱关系都没有。

就好像说生不出儿子都是儿媳妇的错的恶婆婆，完全不考虑是她儿子自己的精子不争气。

 

孟鹤堂被她一番抢白搞得想翻白眼儿，吴倩女士现在火力全开，铆足了劲儿想要吵一架的架势。再看李默，十七岁的男孩子被自己妈妈对着喜欢的人当面泼洒的难听话弄得难堪的要命，却只能白着脸傻愣愣的站在旁边，完全不知道该怎么化解眼前的局面。

“吴女士，请你冷静一点，”孟鹤堂压下火气，躲开差点戳到他的指甲尖儿，试图好声好气的和这位暴怒的母亲和平沟通。

“你让我冷静？我看见你这个勾引我儿子的贱人我就冷静不了！”吴倩把自己气得直喘气，“我告诉你！本来我就想换掉你了，还想着你条件困难多给你结点儿工资，但是现在我多一分钱也不给你！你赶紧给我走！离我儿子远一点！再让我看见你勾引我儿子，我就上学校找你们校长去！”

 

“妈！”

男孩子鼓足力气的一声“妈”，给他正在狂暴输出的母亲叫了暂停，场面瞬间安静了下来。吴倩猛地转头看李默，少年人单薄的肩膀微微前倾，是一直改不好的轻微驼背，他低着头，略长的刘海遮盖住了他的眉眼，让人看不清此刻他的表情，不过哽咽的声音暴露了他的情绪。

“别闹了妈，”他轻声说道，“孟老师没有勾引我，你不要说这么难听的话。”

护犊子的母亲头一次为了儿子战斗却被儿子制止，她接受不了，“你插什么嘴！我说话哪儿难听了？！要不他故意勾引你，你能这样吗，啊？！”

 

再次躲开吴倩的指甲，孟鹤堂已经不着急了，这完全是一场大戏，吴琴女士自己演的就很开心。

——难怪李默的是这样的性格啊……

孟鹤堂默默地想，果然母亲过于强势，儿子就会懦弱，拒绝妈宝，从你我做起。

 

“这个事和孟老师没有关系，是我自己喜欢他的！”李默握紧了拳头，他第一次反驳自己的母亲，他大声说道，“这只是我自己的一厢情愿！”

吴倩愣住了，被儿子打脸的难过与羞愤一齐上涌。

这时门铃响了，三人一齐看向门外，虽然隔着走廊和楼梯根本看不见大门口。

王阿姨跑去开门，她在楼下全部都听到了，这种事情她不敢掺和，还是装无事发生比较好，过了一小会儿她从院子里小跑回来，对楼上说，“太太，门口来了个小伙子，说是孟老师的男朋友，姓周的，来接他回家。”

吴倩和李默都盯着孟鹤堂，他无奈地耸耸肩，“不好意思，是我男朋友来接我了，”对楼下说道，“王阿姨，麻烦您让他等一下，我马上就出去。”然后回来接着对吴倩说，“您瞧，我有男朋友的。我们已经订婚了，大学毕业就结婚，完全不打算分手，根本不打算勾引您的儿子，李默同学。”

房间里诡异的安静着，孟鹤堂继续道，“既然您不打算再让我给李默同学辅导功课了，那就请您把这次的课时费结一下吧，那是我劳动应得的，不过也不用您多给，该多少就是多少，我也不占您家便宜。”

这一字一句，都仿佛像是一个个巴掌一样，删在吴倩的脸上。她依旧气哼哼地瞪着孟鹤堂，都是因为他害得她丢了这么大的丑。

“不麻烦您找现金，微信支付宝都行，”孟鹤堂掏出手机，“来，这是我的二维码。”

 

“孟老师，对不起，”李默走过来，“我把钱转给您了，给您添麻烦了，这段时间多谢您帮助我学习。”

孟鹤堂无奈道，“没关系，不是你的问题。”他也不能跟李默生气。

“那……”李默犹豫道，“老师再见。”

那句我们还能做朋友吗最终还是没有问出来。

 

孟鹤堂收拾好自己的东西，对李默和吴倩都道了再见，临走前还对李默说，“祝你期中考个好成绩，明年考上好大学。”

说完便头也不回地下楼走了。

 

李家院子的雕花铁门外，周九良正单手插兜站在路边的绿化草丛池边的台阶上，另一只手拿着手机在看。黄昏夕阳的金光洒在他身后，将他都衬成了橘红色。

“九良！”

孟鹤堂脚步轻快地笑着向周九良跑过去，几步就到了他面前，周九良顺势握住他的手，两个人见面就手牵手的黏在一起，往小区大门的方向溜达。

“怎么现在才出来？”周九良接过他的包背上，现在已经六点十五分了，比孟鹤堂的正常时间晚了十五分钟。

“哎……”孟鹤堂叹气，一脸的一言难尽，“刚才真是……太尴尬了……”

“发生什么了？”

他们从来不会对彼此有任何隐瞒，孟鹤堂就把刚才发生的事情从头到尾的给周九良讲了一遍，包括最开始李默的告白和最后周九良来了之后他的打脸，还重点突出了吴倩女士的精彩骂功。

“哇，你是没听到，她真是好厉害啊，一张口突突突的，都不用喘气！”孟鹤堂惊叹，他其实不生气，当时只是觉得尴尬，后来看吴倩自己high的挺上头的，他连尴尬都没有了，只觉得这泼妇骂街博大精深，真实功力深厚。

“你就听着她这么骂你啊？”周九良倒是挺生气，甭管是谁，谁骂他媳妇儿他都不高兴。

“嗨，计较那个干嘛，被骂两句又不耽误吃饭，再说我后来不是把脸打回去了么，”孟鹤堂过去那个劲儿了，心很大，还乐，“还多亏你来的及时，哎哟你是没看见，她一听阿姨说我男朋友来了，那脸都绿了哈哈哈。”  
“哎，”他突然叹气，情绪又低落了下来，“就是工作也没了，这个月的肉钱还没赚回来呢。”

 

周九良看他这样就转移话题哄他，“你怎么不问问我今天怎么来接你了？”

“对啊，你怎么来接我了？”

“咳咳，”周九良故意清了清嗓子，“那是因为你老公我，上午又去谈了两个装修的活儿。”

之前那个张先生家还有两个多月就能完工，二百平米左右的大平层，他们有十三个人，装修进度快。张先生自己有不少朋友也买了新房子要装修，因为他们这次合作的不错，周九良他们几个都是认真干活的实在人，张先生就把他们介绍给了自己的朋友。上午周九良就去和新的雇主谈合同去了。

“哇，这么棒！”孟鹤堂开心地给他老公捧场，不记得刚才的低落了，“又有新活儿啦！”

“对啊，而且这两个房子不算大，用不了这么多人，我打算分成两个队一起干，”周九良道，“这样能差不多同时完工。”

“嗯嗯，”孟鹤堂星星眼盯着周九良。

“开心了？”周九良问他。

“嗯！”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的，还拍拍心口，“刚才确实还有一小股气儿憋在这儿，现在没有啦！”

“那亲一口？”周九良挑眉看他。

孟鹤堂凑过去在他嘴角咬了一口，又叼住他的下唇含进自己嘴里，周九良被他的模样逗笑了，反客为主加深了这个吻。


	8. Chapter 8

阶梯教室里不停的又小声说话的嗡嗡声响起，五月中旬之后北方神经病一般的春天终于过去，温度真实的逐步升高，人们开始能换上短袖出门了。尚还清爽的风从窗户里吹出来，虽然对于一百多人的大教室在降温上于事无补，但吹在身上还是颇为舒爽。

孟鹤堂坐在第六排的位置，窗户正好对着他，风吹动他的头发，后脑勺儿的璇儿上翘起的一撮呆毛一晃一晃的。

他正在和尚九熙一起上公共课，何九华也来了，正挨着尚九熙坐着玩手机。

下午三点的英语课，阳光暖洋洋的照得人想睡觉，孟鹤堂的左手支在桌子上撑着下巴，脑袋还是止不住的一点一点，眼看着就要睡着滑下来了。

他最近半个月总是困，小腹还总是丝丝拉拉的疼，之前温度起伏不定，早晚温差还大，搞得他有点着凉感冒，怕发展得严重了变成发烧，周九良赶紧给他吃了感冒药。小感冒是控制住了，不过感冒药的副作用却让他想睡觉。

老师在上面用平板没有起伏的语调讲着课，已经进入期末复习阶段，课本已经讲完，英语老师的语调简直像哈利波特的魔法史教授一样催眠。孟鹤堂终于在下课铃响的前十分钟睡着了。

 

尚九熙和何九华对视一眼，何九华拦住了要叫醒孟鹤堂的尚九熙，“别叫了，还有十分钟就下课了。”

“好吧。”尚九熙点头，继续记考试重点，等下课了让孟鹤堂拍照，回去好复习考试。

 

今天是周九良他们交活儿结款的日子，装修费的分配方案是三分之一材料、三分之一工人费用、三分之一利润。周九良按这个比例先给其他工人们分了钱，然后从包工头的三分之一利润里再分出三分之一给四个兄弟多分钱。这个比例是他们一起商量的，周九良想平分，但是他们四个坚决不同意。

“主意你是想的，老刘是你送的，生意是你谈的，材料都是你跑来跑去买的，”孙九香说，“最难的事都是你干的，我们什么脑子都不用动，跟着听你指挥卖力气干活儿而已，和队里其他哥哥们没什么区别。”

“可……”

“你别推，你还拉了新活儿来，兄弟们知道你心里有大伙儿，这个钱我们拿了，再多就不要了。”

“就是啊老周，你还有孟哥要照顾呢。”秦霄贤大大咧咧地道，“你不都求婚了吗？老婆本还攒不攒了？你得攒钱买房结婚啊！”

“就是，”刘筱亭贱兮兮地笑道，“你先用这钱换个大点儿的房子呗，现在那十五平米太小了，过年都支不起来两个牌桌儿！”

张九泰拍他，“你是为了孟哥还是为了自己玩儿的舒坦啊！”转头正经道，“不过确实应该换个大点儿的房子，起码一室一厅吧。我们几个也去租个房子住，总窝在工地儿也不是事儿。”

“那……行吧，”周九良点头，从小儿一块儿长起来的自家兄弟不需要多谢，一切都在心里，“今儿咱赚钱了，晚上一块吃饭，还有几个孟儿的同学，吃烧烤。”

“羊肉串！”

“烤五花！”

“腰子！”

“鸡翅！”

“金针菇”

“烤韭菜！”

看着已经开始上头报菜名儿的四个沙雕，周九良在心里默念——ZQSG。

 

下课铃响，孟鹤堂被惊醒，揉了揉有些黏糊的眼睛，他没忍住打了个哈欠。

“快收拾东西，”尚九熙催他，“四哥和饼哥在门外等咱了。”

往门外一看，孟鹤堂果然看到曹鹤阳和烧饼正站在门口走廊的窗户那边，倚在暖气片上。瞧见孟鹤堂望过来，曹鹤阳还跟他挥挥手。

把笔记本和中性笔都塞进书包里，孟鹤堂跟着何九华和尚九熙等着英语老师宣布下课。结果等了十分钟他还在上面接着讲，教室里开始躁动，好多同学都着急要走，据说今天晚上体育馆有明星组合来开演唱会，是最近特别火的流量歌手，在大学生里粉丝很多。

 

“哎呀怎么还不下课啊，急死了”

“就是啊，等着去看哥哥们的演唱会呢！”

“啊！你们看微博，门口已经有姐妹在发无料了。”

“什么什么？还有应援物可以领！”

“啊啊啊啊！这个好可爱啊我想要！”

“别想了，等咱们到那儿早就没有了。”

“辣鸡老师快下课啊！”

完全无视教室里学生们都开始要踢桌子的心情，他还在不紧不慢的讲着，絮絮叨叨地说着一些不重要的事情。

“哎哟我要疯了，我想偷偷去厕所走人。”

“你快歇会儿吧，你还不知道英语老师？你早走一分钟他都能给你算旷课！”

“可是现在是他在拖堂！”

 

女孩子们小声嘟囔的声音逐渐尖锐了起来，其中还夹杂着几个男孩子的声音，看来追星的狂热不分性别。终于熬到英语老师宣布下课，那几个坐在教室后排的女生就尖叫着跳起来往外冲，冲到一半卡在下去的台阶上不知道怎么举着手机突然就摔倒了两个，尖叫声四起，连着撞倒了好几个前面的人。

“怎么停这儿不出来了？”曹鹤阳等了半天也不见孟鹤堂他们三个出来，不知道怎么回事儿就自己跑进来逮人了。

后门没开，他们从教室的大门口挤进来进来找孟鹤堂他们。

“老师拖堂，”尚九熙坐到桌子上，“拖了老半天呢。”

他们位置靠中间，前面有人磨磨唧唧地不走，还有挤在门口追着老师问问题的，他们也动不了。

 

下课着急走的人其实占大多数，都堵在阶梯教室一侧的台阶上等着下去，那几个女生摔倒了从上面倒下来，一下子就跟多米诺骨牌似的，推倒了一大片。

他们都站在阶梯教室一侧的台阶上，人从后面挤上来，阶梯教室的台阶是很矮很短的，一大群人挤在一起很容易就会出踩踏事件。

人挨人人挤人的，后面一挤前面就跟着倒，你拽我，我拉你，没超过半分钟，挤在台阶上的所有人都挤得东倒西歪的，摔倒了好多个。

人浪从上面倒下来，孟鹤堂后面的好几个人都被挤得摔倒了，他向后看了一眼连忙退后想避开人，结果一没留神被上面倒下来的人一碰踩空了，直接后仰台阶上摔了下去，撞在人脚下，一咕噜滚到了地面上。

 

小腹剧痛，孟鹤堂本能地抱住自己的肚子，小腹的疼痛已经掩盖住了被崴到的脚腕。

“小孟儿！”曹鹤阳想拉住他，却没来得及，只抓了个空。

四个人赶紧跑过去围住孟鹤堂。

 

“小孟儿你怎么了？摔哪儿了？哪儿疼啊？”曹鹤阳跪在地上把他抱到自己的腿上，一迭声地问。

孟鹤堂疼的直冒冷汗，感觉下身有什么流了出来。

“小四！血！”烧饼眼尖，瞧见了孟鹤堂身下有一小摊血迹，赶紧一拽着急的曹鹤阳，指给他看。

曹鹤阳一看孟鹤堂身下和裤子上的血就懵了，何九华赶紧把尚九熙推到一边儿去挡住那边的人群，然后掏出手机打120，“饼哥，你快去把小孟儿他们老师找来，就说出事了！”

 

外界的一切声音孟鹤堂已经听不清了，他的肚子好疼，像有一双手在他的小腹里抓着他的内腔在拧毛巾一样的拧他。血还在往外流，原本热热的血液到了外面就变得冰凉。

在五月底三十多度的下午，孟鹤堂却冷得浑身发抖，他疼的要命，全身都没了力气，昏昏沉沉的想就这么昏过去。

曹鹤阳抱着他，给他擦汗，还没几分钟，孟鹤堂的头发就被冷汗湿塌了，冷汗一滴滴的流下来，曹鹤阳心疼得不行。

何九华打完急救电话，烧饼也拉着孟鹤堂的辅导员王丽春来了。

 

“哎呀怎么回事！叫救护车了没有啊！”王丽春一看孟鹤堂的样子，顾不上了解情况，先着急的问有没有叫救护车。

“叫了叫了，现在已经在路上了。”

“那就好，”她稳住心神，开始盘问在场的学生刚才究竟是怎么回事。

安排好其他学生该走的走，该去医务室的去医务室，还留下了一个自己班里的班干部了解情况，剩下的学生都走了个干净，罪魁祸首的那几个摔倒堵住路的女生倒是早就拍拍裤子爬起来跑去看演唱会了。

 

王丽春听班长说了这事之后气得直喘大气，这都是什么一点儿脑子没有蠢货，自己作死作出来这么大的恶性事件，现在还跑了，她气得站在讲台边上直拍桌子，“那几个都是谁？你认识吗？回头去问问，把人都给我找出来！参加演唱会！我让她们回来参加批评会看个够！”

 

这时，救护车响着笛来了，医护人员再次联系了何九华之后拿着担架冲了进来。赶忙把孟鹤堂抱到担架上固定好，两个人一人一头抬着担架下楼送进救护车里。

曹鹤阳几个人跟着跑下去，都想上车跟着去医院，被急救医生拦住，“救护车只能跟两个人，学生老师在不在？”

“在在在！”王丽春赶紧跑过来，“我是学生的辅导员，医生我跟着您去。”

“我也去！”曹鹤阳上车，“老师你跟医生处理别的事情，我陪着小孟儿。”

“行，”王丽春对剩下三个人道，“你们仨打车跟着我们吧。”

 

“九良……”

孟鹤堂疼得迷迷糊糊叫着周九良，声音里带着哭腔，他好疼，他好像觉得他正在失去什么非常重要的东西。

小腹疼得要命，他心里委屈极了，抽抽噎噎地喊着疼，一会儿又喊周九良，小脸儿一点血色都没有，一贯红润的嘴唇都变成白白的了。

 

“快给九良打电话！”曹鹤阳听见孟鹤堂在小声喊着周九良，赶紧趁着救护车的门儿还没关上冲着外面的三个人大喊一声，“通知九良让他快点来！”

说完回来摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，“小孟儿不哭啊，我们去叫九良了，他一会儿就来了，啊……”说道最后他的声音都颤抖了。

这是遭的什么罪啊！

曹鹤阳心疼的要命，他从孟鹤堂入学的时候就瞧着这是个好孩子，努力向上，和周九良两个人踏踏实实的过日子，条件虽然差，可是日子总是过得充满希望，让人看着就心里舒服。他喜欢孟鹤堂这种性子，看他瘦瘦巴巴的一小只，就想多照顾他一点儿，烧饼都嘲笑他是母爱泛滥，把孟鹤堂当儿子来宠。

这话其实也没错，曹鹤阳还真是特别疼孟鹤堂，乐意宠着他。这回出了这么大的事儿，他心里可难受了。

 

医生已经给孟鹤堂输上了液，未成形的胎儿要到医院手术室才能处理，孟鹤堂之前除了流血，其实还有一些块状物流出来，那就是未成形的胎儿。

从学校到医院，曹鹤阳从未觉得车开得这么慢，路上他把事情的原委告诉了王丽春，“现在小孟儿这个样子，虽然不是她们亲自动手推倒的，但是她们也要负责任。”

“我知道了，这个事学校会处理的，”王丽春道，“现在先把孟鹤堂照顾好，这个事等我回学校就去办。”

 

终于，在漫长的十分钟之后，救护车停在了医院门口，直接把孟鹤堂送进急诊的手术室，曹鹤阳坐在手术室门口的长椅上，王丽春去跟着大夫缴费了。

过了几分钟烧饼他们三个跑了进来，“怎么样了？”

“送进手术室了，要清理止血抢救。”曹鹤阳用手撑着额头，缓缓地道，没敢把医生刚才说的可能会有生命危险说出来。

“呼——”烧饼一屁股坐在曹鹤阳旁边，出了一口大气之后道，“刚在路上我给九良打电话了，他说他马上就来。”

曹鹤阳点点头，他完全不敢相信一会儿要怎么跟周九良说这个事，而且他担心周九良会接受不了。

 

何九华去自动售货机买了几瓶水拿过来分给大伙儿，四个人并排坐在医院冰凉的不锈钢长椅上，担心的盯着手术室门口。

手术室上面来亮着“使用中”的红灯，曹鹤阳在心中祈祷，祈祷孟鹤堂一定会逢凶化吉，平平安安。


	9. Chapter 9

周九良冲进急诊区的时候手术还没有结束，一贯沉稳的人头一次像是个没头儿的苍蝇一样到处乱撞，急诊区本来就乱糟糟的，到处都是一脸焦急跑来跑去的医生和家属，周九良的样子倒是一点儿都不突兀。

秦霄贤他们几个都跟着他，见他举着手机问位置时六神无主的样子，孙九香把手机从他手机拿过来，自己跟对面儿的烧饼说话。

问清位置之后赶紧向手术室跑过去，正好赶上手术结束，门开了。

 

接到烧饼电话时，周九良觉得自己全身的血都凉了。

意外。摔倒。流产。

这三个词儿一个接一个地钻进他耳朵里，就像是带着倒刺的铁钉子一般穿破耳膜，扎进他的脑子里。

他还不知道他们有孩子了，这个小生命却用离开的方式告知了他们这对无知无觉的父母。

周九良的眼睛瞬间充血，刚才看着刘筱亭的脸就笑得停不下来的人，接了电话脸就沉了，几乎陷入了癫狂状态。一句话不说拔腿就跑，要不是国产手机音量大，再加上烧饼的大嗓门儿，孙九香他们同时也听了个大概齐，不知道怎么回事的还以为周九良是要撒癔症。

拉住了抬腿就跑的人，医院离这儿挺远的，靠两条腿得跑多长时间。

“九良！冷静！咱打车去！”孙九香拉住了周九良不让他跑，秦霄贤赶紧去路边儿打车，这会儿顾不上用叫车软件，赶紧在马路上抓一辆路过的出租车，越快越好。

 

五个人坐不下，分成两辆车，孙九香和张九泰跟着周九良上车，两个人一块儿按着他，防止他情绪失控，秦霄贤和刘筱亭再打一辆车跟着。

他们干活儿的小区挺靠外的，这年头儿环境好的新小区都越来越向城市周边发展，挺多人都不爱住市中心了，嫌闹腾。

紧赶慢赶，还倒霉催的赶上堵车，开了一个小时才到医院门口，车刚停下来，周九良打开车门撒腿就跑。

 

“病人家属在吗？”医生从手术室里出来，一边儿摘口罩一边问外头的人。

周九良刚跑过来就听见这句了，连忙到医生跟前儿，“我，我是家属。”

“你和他什么关系？”医生看他也年纪不大的样子，就问了一句。

“我是他男朋友。大夫，他怎么样了？”

医生点点头，“怎么就你在？他父母呢？”

“没有父母，”周九良着急道，“我俩都是孤儿，一个户口本儿，您看行吗？”

“行吧，”医生也是头回碰上这种情况的，了解之后便不再细问，只跟周九良交代孟鹤堂的情况，曹鹤阳他们也围过来听着。

“病人现在已经没有危险了，体内残余的部分已经清干净了，不过现在病人身体十分虚弱，需要卧床静养，”医生翻了翻手里的表格，“目前来说没什么大问题了，就看后期恢复，先住一个礼拜院吧，你们谁去办一下入院手续。”

“我们去办。”何九华拉着尚九熙说，“九良四哥你们在这儿陪小孟儿，这些事儿交给我们去办。”

医生点头，“那行，我现在带你们去病房。”

 

孟鹤堂醒来的时候已经是晚上九点多了，他的手先动了一下，正握着他的手的周九良立刻就感觉到了。

“孟孟？”周九良直起上半身看向他。

艰难地睁开眼睛，孟鹤堂觉得全身哪里都疼，小腹尤其疼。病房里开着灯，太亮了，他抬手想挡一挡光，却被周九良抓住了。

“别动，输着液呢，手上有针。”把孟鹤堂的手塞进被子里放好，周九良自己用手挡在孟鹤堂的眼前。

“九良……”他的声音小小的，像是生病的小奶猫，依恋地呼唤着周九良。

“我在这，”周九良坐到床边儿，俯下身半抱住孟鹤堂，“感觉怎么样？哪儿难受？”

“九良……”孟鹤堂依旧软软的叫着周九良，声音里就透着委屈，“我肚子疼，好疼。”

周九良心中抽痛，闭了闭眼睛，把眼泪憋回去，孩子没有了他是心疼的，可是他更心疼孟鹤堂。这个孩子来的时候不对，走的也是兵荒马乱，他们都没做好迎接一个新生命的准备，可孟鹤堂这么弱的身体，却为此付出了代价。

“现在还疼吗？”周九良心疼道，打开水杯插上吸管递到孟鹤堂嘴边，“来，喝点儿水。”

孟鹤堂乖乖的叼住吸管喝了几口，水是稍微有些烫的温度，进入口腔顺着食管滑进胃里，一路温暖了他冰凉已久的身体。

 

六人间的病房里住了四个人，电视在放着热播古装言情剧，还有陪床的家属在和病人小声说着话。外面的走廊已经安静下来了，超过了探视时间，每个病人只允许留一个家属。

“饿不饿？”周九良问道，病床边儿的小柜子上放着一碗粥，是他们走之前曹鹤阳送来的，“四哥老秦他们都被护士轰走了，明天再来看你。”

孟鹤堂点点头，他有点不太确定到底发生了什么，“我到底怎么了？”

“你不知道？”

“我知道什么？我只记得我从台阶上踩空摔下来了，然后肚子好疼。”说着说着他就委屈了起来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落下，“真的好疼啊九良……”

周九良赶紧抱住他，吻掉眼泪，他口中苦涩，不知道该怎么告诉孟鹤堂这个消息。

“我记得我好像流了好多血，我是哪里摔坏了吗？”孟鹤堂小声啜泣着，含着哭腔问周九良。

死死咬住后槽牙，周九良把鼻间喉头的酸意咽下去，然后用尽量平缓却依然打着颤的声音说，“不是你摔坏了，是宝宝走了。”

“宝宝？”孟鹤堂没反应过来，湿漉漉的眼睛看着周九良，哪里来的宝宝？

“嗯……”周九良用手给他擦眼泪，吻他的额头，“我们都不知道，有一个小宝宝到你肚子里来了，可是我们不是好爸爸妈妈，所以他又走了。”

“宝宝？”孟鹤堂一眨不眨地睁大着眼睛，过了良久，他双手抚上自己扁平甚至因为太瘦而有些凹陷的小腹，不敢置信这里曾经有过一个小宝宝，“孩子……我们的，孩子……？”

周九良仰头看灯，病房的白炽灯管亮得刺眼，不仅刺痛了他的眼睛，还刺痛了他的心。

大颗大颗的眼泪就这么无声无息地从孟鹤堂无神的双目中涌出来，他一点声音都不出，可眼泪就是像没有止境一般的流。洁白的枕套湿透了，孟鹤堂哭了双眼通红，原本苍白的小脸儿更是没有一丝血色，周九良抱着他，沉默的用自己的怀抱给他一点安慰。

 

这时医生过来查房，先照常问过了另外三个老病人，再到最里面孟鹤堂的床位。见他醒了，先给量了血压又试了温度计，确定没有问题之后调整了一下输液吊瓶的流速，“病人的身体还是很虚弱，要好好照顾，而且他是不是有点感冒啊？”

周九良点头，“之前就感冒了，吃了感冒药才压下去的。”

医生惊讶道，“吃感冒药了？你们之前不知道有孩子？”

“不知道，”周九良道，“不能吃感冒吗？”

医生叹气，“怀孕是不能吃药的，哎，就算没出这意外，吃了感冒药孩子也留不住。”

被子下，孟鹤堂的身体抖了一下，医生的话像一把尖锐的刀子，扎进了他的心里——就算没有意外吃了感冒药孩子也保不住……

是他杀死了自己的宝宝……

“你们还年轻，别太难过，好好把身体养好，以后还会有孩子的。别哭了，小月子要坐好，不然以后对身体不好，哭多了伤眼睛。”医生每天看惯了生死，对生命逝去已经没有了过多的感伤，例行公事安慰了小两口儿，就去下一间病房了。

 

“饿不饿？喝点粥吧。”周九良不愿看孟鹤堂这么难过，想用吃的让他转移下注意力。

孟鹤堂小幅度的摇摇头，他哭得没力气说话，心里止不住的悲伤与自责。自责自己怎么没有早一点发现孩子的到来，尽管他们可能现在真的没有能力抚养一个孩子，可是那要在他们深思熟虑之后再做决定，而不是像现在这样，因为自己没有保护好他而失去。

“别哭，”周九良轻声说，“是我没有照顾好你……和孩子……”

孟鹤堂不说话，手却悄悄的抓住了周九良的衣服，他抓得紧紧的，怕把周九良弄丢了一般。孩子走了，他还周九良。

不是周九良没照顾好他，是他自己不经心，现在回想起来这两个来月好似处处都有他怀孕的迹象，可偏生他自己之前半分都没察觉出来。孟鹤堂才十九岁，周九良也一样，他俩从小在福利院里长大，那里都是弃婴，哪里见过怀孕的人是什么模样。就算上课学过一些生理知识，可孕期反应千奇百怪，又如何能一概而论呢。

 

周九良打开保温饭盒，里面是还热着的鸡茸粥，舀了一勺送到孟鹤堂嘴边，“孟孟来，吃一口，你晚上都没吃东西，吃饱了才能好得快。”

孟鹤堂是还呆呆的，机械地张开嘴，任凭周九良一口一口地给他喂粥，吃掉了一小半儿。

见他吃下去了，周九良松了一口气，等喂了一半儿孟鹤堂不再吃了也不强求，两三口把剩下的粥倒进自己嘴里，转身收拾桌子。

“我去把饭盒儿刷了，”周九良轻声对孟鹤堂说，“几分钟就回来，好不好？”

孟鹤堂拉着他的T恤下摆不撒手，周九良哄着他跟他打商量，“你看着粥碗不刷明天就不好刷了，我就去卫生间刷，马上就回来，好不好？”

他边说边亲吻着孟鹤堂的额头和眼睫，哄得孟鹤堂慢慢松开了他的下摆，“好孟孟。”周九良响亮的亲了一口他的嘴唇，赶紧去病房的卫生间刷碗。

 

刚打开水龙头冲一遍饭盒，还没放上洗洁精，周九良就听见外面有呕吐声响起。扔下饭盒，周九良连忙跑出去，就见孟鹤堂趴在床边正在吐，吐得撕心裂肺的，把刚才喝的半碗粥吐了个干净。等到吐没了粥，还继续吐酸水，他没吃下去多少，吐出来也不多。

周九良赶紧过去抱住他，给他呼噜后背顺气，孟鹤堂吐得全身生理性抽搐，细瘦的手指抓着周九良前胸的衣服，力道之大，他的指尖都泛了白。周九良抱紧了他，不让他乱动碰倒吊瓶，孟鹤堂全身剧烈的抖动着，打着颤，然后突然开始放生大哭。

那哭声，仿佛哭尽了这十九年来的所有苦楚。

周九良的下巴抵在孟鹤堂的头顶，孟鹤堂的哭声划破了他强装的镇定与冷静，终于，周九良的眼泪也落下了。


	10. Chapter 10

转天一大早儿，曹鹤阳就带着早饭来了，“这是我在家熬的汤，”他从袋子里拿出一个巨大的不锈钢保温桶，一共有四层，一层鸡汤一层鸡肉一层米饭一层蔬菜，都是出门儿前刚做好的，还热着就装进来了，然后又掏出一套煎饼果子，递给周九良，“这是在楼下买的。”

“谢谢四哥。”周九良接过煎饼果子，双手搓了搓脸。

“嗨，跟我瞎客气什么，小孟儿怎么样了？”曹鹤阳小声问道，孟鹤堂还在睡，但是一看就睡得极不安稳，在梦中眉头皱得死紧，脑袋不安分的动来动去，是在做梦。

周九良叹气，“身体还行，大夫说好好养病就成，就是心病得自己想开了。昨天九点多醒了，我哄着喝了点粥，结果一没留神全吐出来了，他心里难受，哭了好长时间，折腾了好一会儿才睡着了。”

曹鹤阳了然，这种事搁谁身上谁都不难受，他都心疼的慌，更别说孟鹤堂的，他也不多说别的，只是让周九良打起精神来，“你先去洗把脸把饭吃了，我在这儿看着他。”

“学校那边儿……”周九良担心，昨天乱糟糟的光顾着孟鹤堂了，到底发什么了什么他还不是很了解，只知道是在学校出的事儿。

“他们辅导员昨儿跟着一块儿来的，都了解情况，会给他请假的，”曹鹤阳摆手，“我估计她可能下午会过来，说学校怎么处理这事儿。”

“到底发生了什么？”

曹鹤阳皱眉，“哎，也是倒霉催的，你先去洗脸吃饭，一会儿你饼哥来了让他跟你说。”

见曹鹤阳不想说，周九良只好作罢，心里隐隐担心。

 

周九良去卫生间用凉水洗了把脸，又觉得心里燥的慌，干脆锁上门脱了衣服冲了个澡。现在医院的卫生间都带淋浴，洗澡挺方便的。水流很足，热水打在身上都有点疼，周九良站在水流下，任由水从头顶冲下来，冲过他的眉毛眼睛，他的鼻子嘴巴，把他的泪一起冲走。

这是最后一次。

周九良在心里默默地给自己划下了道儿，洗完澡从这出去，他就要立起个来，他不能软弱，不能退让，他要把孟鹤堂照顾好，周九良不再允许自己脆弱。

过了一会儿，孟鹤堂醒了，眼睛还没睁开呢就先不安地找周九良，“九良……”

手还从被子里不老实的伸出来，想抓周九良的手。

曹鹤阳赶紧握住他的手，“九良洗澡呢，一会儿就回来了，四哥在这儿呢。”

“四哥……”孟鹤堂清醒了，他想睁眼睛都不太睁得开，昨天哭得太狠了，先找眼睛肿得老高，本来一双大眼睛双眼皮的，先找双眼皮肿没了，眼睛也小了。

“来，漱漱口，喝点儿水。”曹鹤阳把病床摇起来一点，让孟鹤堂能半坐着，然后把水杯递给他。

 

孟鹤堂听话的漱了口又喝了水，然后被曹鹤阳拿热毛巾擦了脸，好歹算是有了点儿人模样。

只是没过三分钟又开始找周九良，眼睛一直往卫生间的方向飘，曹鹤阳不管他，左右周九良一会儿就出来了。

等周九良一出来，孟鹤堂就坐直了身子，朝周九良伸手，“九良……”

“诶诶，”周九良赶紧跑过来抱住他，“我在呢，在呢。”

“醒了没看见你……”

“对不起宝贝儿，我去洗澡了。”周九良亲亲他嘴唇，“四哥给你带了好吃的，饿不饿？吃点东西吧？”

孟鹤堂点头，乖乖被他抱着躺回床上。

他一夜之间好像变小了好几岁，变得无比依恋周九良，即便是躺在床上，也要和周九良勾着手指头，不能放开。

 

曹鹤阳把饭一样儿一样儿的从保温桶里拿出来，先让孟鹤堂喝鸡汤。从昨天下午他就一直没吃东西，晚上喝了一点粥还立刻就吐干净了，现在胃里娇气，先吃点流食缓缓。周九良被他拉着手不得喂，只能曹鹤阳端着拿勺儿喂他喝。

吹了吹热气，“慢点儿啊，刚出锅的，烫。”

孟鹤堂小心翼翼地小口喝着，鸡汤里面放了红枣枸杞和几片儿西洋参，热乎乎的喝了很舒服，“好喝。”

“诶，好喝就行！”曹鹤阳看他顺溜地喝了，一直提着的心放下了，刚才他听周九良说孟鹤堂昨儿吃完吐了，就担心他会不会因为心理问题产生厌食症，现在顺顺当当地喝了汤，总算放心了点儿。

“来，再吃口菜。”曹鹤阳夹菠菜给他，米饭暂时不敢给他吃了，有些硬不好消化。

一点儿一点儿的喂，孟鹤堂喝了一碗鸡汤，吃了一小半儿菠菜，还有两口鸡汤里的鸡腿肉。不敢让他吃多，差不多就停下了。

周九良盯着他吃完，也放下心，开始拿着已经凉了的煎饼果子啃，里面的馃箅儿已经不脆了，周九良也无所谓，他现在吃什么都没味儿。

 

“你慢点儿吃，”孟鹤堂看周九良吃的狼吞虎咽的，怕他噎着，“着什么急，喝点儿水。”

周九良把最后一口塞进嘴里，端起杯子灌了口水，心里高兴，孟鹤堂能分出心思来关心他了，看来是缓过来点儿了。

两个人从勾着手指变成十指相扣，孟鹤堂看着周九良，眼中仍含哀伤，却不似昨夜癫狂，在放纵自己肆意悲伤之后，终是重新站了起来，还那个温柔却坚韧的孟鹤堂。

 

医生查房之后，护士来给孟鹤堂换了新的吊瓶，其中有一代是营养液，他身体太弱，还有些营养不良，医生看他这个样子怕他自体恢复力不够，直接给开了三天的营养液。

这个很贵，还不在医保范围内，孟鹤堂不知道，只以为是寻常的消炎药。他的右手手背因为昨天乱动碰了针头导致回血，现在一大片青紫，护士给他换了左手重新扎针，因为要连着输三天液，直接给埋了针头，等输液时直接插管就行。

 

等都收拾好了就八点多了，烧饼和张九泰在医院大厅碰上了，两个人一起到住院部上楼。张九泰是来给周九良和孟鹤堂送衣服和日用品的，他和刘筱亭昨天就去收拾好了，可是超过九点半医院就不让进了。现在到了八点才允许探视——曹鹤阳进来是走了后门儿，他有个表哥在另一个科室上班，早晨他跟着一块儿溜进来的。

病房里的其他病人也都起来活动了，周九良把这边儿的床位帘子重新拉上，尽量隔绝和外界空间的接触。

孟鹤堂还是很虚弱，吃了饭之后又开始犯困，曹鹤阳给他把床放平，盖好被子让他睡。

正好张九泰背着个大包进来，周九良从里面拿出眼罩和耳塞，给孟鹤堂戴好，让他睡得踏实一点。

 

烧饼进来搬了张凳子坐下，“我刚给王丽春打电话了，她说上午她就跟系里开紧急会议商量这个事儿要怎么办，下午过来看小孟儿。”

“那几个女生呢？找着了吗？”曹鹤阳问。

“找着了，小孟儿他们班长找了几个同学一块儿认的人，只是她们昨天晚上没回学校，”烧饼皱着眉一脸的晦气，“已经挨个儿通知他们辅导员了，今儿下午就把人逮回来。”

“什么女生？”周九良还不知道昨天发生了什么，连忙追问。

曹鹤阳给烧饼使了个眼色，烧饼站起来揽过周九良的肩膀，“来兄弟，咱出去说。”

 

周九良坐在走廊的长椅上运气，他气得整个人都要炸了，谁能想到会出这样的意外，还在学校教室里就疯成这个样子。他放在心上疼了十五六年的人，他们的孩子，就这样被这样一个意外伤成这样。

怒极反笑，周九良站起来使劲儿踹了一下长椅，哐当一声巨响，惊得楼道里的人都看他。

“兄弟，冷静，冷静点！”烧饼赶紧拉住他，又给别人道歉，“对不住对不住各位，我兄弟情绪不好，不好意思。”

把周九良拉进安全通道的楼梯间里，烧饼劝他，“你冷静点！光生气顶什么用？先把事儿处理了再说，想象怎么能给小孟儿讨个公道。”

周九良咬牙切齿地，他恨得眼睛充血，却找不到能够发泄的罪魁祸首，一拳打在墙上，手背关节登时破了一层皮，蹭了几道血迹在墙上。

烧饼拍拍他肩膀，“下午小孟儿辅导员就来，咱商量商量怎么办吧。”

 

回去之后周九良就把张九泰赶走了，“你赶紧回去干活儿，别给人家耽误事儿，看好了他们三个，别乱跑。”

张九泰不肯走，“我在这吧，你要有个什么事儿我能去跑个腿儿。”

“不用，你去上班吧，”烧饼道，“我和小四在这儿，已经请好假了。”

张九泰看向周九良，周九良点头，“去吧。”

 

孟鹤堂睡着了就没有醒，下午王丽春来了，带来了系里上午开会的结果。

“院里的意思是，这次因为她们堵住出口造成了踩踏事件，还害得孟鹤堂受伤。那几个女生全校通报批评，记大过一次，当众给孟鹤堂和其他受伤的同学们道歉，并且负责医药费，再一起赔偿给受伤的同学们五万块钱。”王丽春从包里拿出了打印的文件给周九良，上面就列着她刚才说的那些条，然后她又说道，“另外，系里给孟鹤堂取消了期末考试，让他好好养病，下学期开学再补考就行了。”

周九良点点头，处理的还算公平，他也不能指望着学校能把那些女生开除。毕竟微博上那些闹起来的很严重的校园暴力还有不开除的，他们这个事已经不算大了，只能算作意外，至少孟鹤堂除了意外流产，身上别的没有伤是她们制造出来的，她们做的也只是堵住出口造成踩踏而已，严格来说都不能把责任追究到她们每个人身上。

换一个人，可能只是摔倒磕碰两下，只能说孟鹤堂运气不好，赶上了不好的时候。

 

“丽春姐，五万是不是少了点儿啊？”曹鹤阳道，他跟王丽春熟的很，现在给孟鹤堂要好处一点都不含糊，“伤了好几个人呢，还有闲钱追星去看演唱会，一人拿五万还差不多。”

“哎哟祖宗，你别搅和了行不，”王丽春一听曹鹤阳要闹就头大，“都是一般家庭的学生，能有多少钱啊。”

“哼。”曹鹤阳不满地冷哼，“那就再凑一万，她们不是六个人吗，一人出一万，也省得她们计较谁出的多了少了再撕起来。”

“行行行，我再去跟系里申请行不行？”王丽春投降道，跟烧饼说，“你快管管他，我可遭不住了。”

烧饼一摊手，“你也说他是祖宗了，你看我像是管得住他的样吗？他管我还差不多。”

 

周九良等他们说完，问道，“她们什么时候来道歉？”

“等孟鹤堂好一点吧，出了院去你家，你看行吗？”王丽春问周九良意见，她之前只听说过孟鹤堂有个特别疼他的男朋友，但一直没见过真人，这次一见却被这个也才十九岁的大男生的气场镇住了，跟他说话都要镇字酌句，生怕被他抓到错处。

不过周九良对学校的处理还算满意，这基本上是学校能给出的最好结果了，剩下的他就自己来吧，伤害过孟鹤堂的人，他总是不能轻轻放过的。

知道王丽春应该在这里给出了不少力，“谢谢王老师，”周九良客气道，“孟孟之前就经常跟我说您很照顾他。”

自己的付出被人知道认下，周九良承她的人情，王丽春挺开心的，“别客气，孟鹤堂是个好学生，我是他的辅导员，都是应该的。”

这是真心话，兴许一开始她关照孟鹤堂是因为曹鹤阳的托付，不过接触下来感觉孟鹤堂真的是个心思特别正，又学习认真刻苦的学生。虽然有些不合群，但是成绩从来都是第一，这样省心的学生没有老师会不喜欢。加上他性格又温柔软和，嘴也甜，既是身世不好却从不怨天尤人，还能很积极乐观的生活，王丽春自然就越来越喜欢他，乐意多关照一点儿。

周九良抿嘴短促地笑了一下，再次道了谢，起身把王丽春送到病房门口。曹鹤阳也站起来，让烧饼去送她，嘴里还念叨着，“你回去赶紧问啊，要六万，少一分都不行！”

王丽春算是怕了他了，比了个OK的手势赶紧抓着包溜走了。


	11. Chapter 11

三天后，孟鹤堂出院回家。

何九华特意开了家里的七座SUV来接他们，因为大伙儿都想来接孟鹤堂出院送他们回家。民工四人小队也想来，不过都让周九良哄回去干活儿了。

病房里，周九良正在收拾东西，虽然只住了三天院，不过零零碎碎的日常用品还有不少，加上他们俩的换洗衣服，也满满当当的装了一大包。

“牙刷牙膏还在卫生间呢，别忘了拿。”孟鹤堂还坐在病床上，他想帮忙收拾，但是周九良按着他不让他动手，他就只好抱着自己背包动嘴。

“知道了，你老实坐着不要乱动。”周九良头也不回的去卫生间收拾洗漱用品了，边走还边嘱咐孟鹤堂。

“哦。”孟鹤堂小声嘀咕，“还不是怕你忘了东西。”

周九良已经进了卫生间，没听见他自个儿在那儿叨咕什么。装好了行李包，何九华跟尚九熙就到了，“烧饼四哥还有两个路口，马上就到。”

 

“哎呀你们都跑过来一趟干什么，我和九良自己坐车回去就行了。”孟鹤堂挺不好意思的，觉得自己出个院竟然还这么兴师动众的。

尚九熙倚着何九华的站着，“话可不能这么说，你现在是我们的保护动物，肯定要把你送回家才成。”

“喝水。”周九良拿着两瓶冰镇矿泉水给他俩，天气越发的热了，喝口冰水才舒服。

孟鹤堂眼巴巴地看着他们，他倒是不馋冰水，只是羡慕人家热得出汗。这三十度的天气，他在房间里穿着长袖却一点儿都不觉得热。

说着话，烧饼和曹鹤阳就到了，尚九熙和烧饼帮他们拿着东西，周九良扶着孟鹤堂，几个人去办好了出院手续，就开车回家了。

 

这老房子是出乎曹鹤阳他们意料的小，对这种老火单记忆还停留在小学以前，他们家是住过这种房子的，不过后来家里日子好了，就搬走了。而何九华这种从小儿就家里有钱的孩子，更没见过这样儿的房子了。

心里都更心疼孟鹤堂和周九良，面上不露，何九华把车停在这老小区外面的小马路上，几个人拎着东西走进去。这是没办法，三十年前的小区哪里有足够宽敞的地方停得下这大SUV，停进去了立刻就能把路堵死，完了自己也出不来。

到家之后，放下手里的东西，曹鹤阳便说，“小孟儿九良，我们就先回去了啊，你们好好休息，”然后指着桌子上他带过来的大袋子，“这里面是我准备的饭菜，你俩今天就吃这个别开火了。明儿我再来看你啊，小孟儿。”

“我都回家了你咋还给我送饭啊四哥，”孟鹤堂赶紧推辞，“这几天光吃你做的饭了。”

曹鹤阳掐了一把他的脸，“都吃了好几天了也不在乎多这一顿啊，你瞧你瘦的，还有九良也这么瘦，都得多吃点儿。”

周九良抿了下唇，“谢谢四哥，坐下歇会儿喝点水再走吧。”

烧饼摆摆手，“不了，我们一会儿就去我妈家吃中午饭了，已经说好了。”

何九华也道，“我俩买好票了，看电影去。”

他们都不想多做打扰，孟鹤堂刚出院，需要多休息，还是把空间留给他们小两口儿吧。

周九良明白他们的想法，他心里承朋友们的情，虽然嘴上不说，但是心里记得清楚，“那谢谢哥哥们了，咱也没吃成饭，回头等孟孟好了咱再聚。”

“诶，我们都记着呐，你等着请客跑不了。”曹鹤阳笑道，把他俩推回屋里，“外头热别送了，快关门。”

 

屋子里瞬间安静下来了，周九良搂着孟鹤堂的腰，小心翼翼的扶着他坐回床上，“躺着。”

“我不想躺着，”孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手，两只小手往两边拉扯周九良的修长粗硬的手指玩，“这几天躺的我骨头都酸了。”

“不行，你需要休息。”周九良不同意。

“人家做人|||流的转天就能上班了……”孟鹤堂脑子一热就口没遮拦，说着说着自己也说不下去了，声音逐渐低落，最后不出声了。

两个人坐在床上，你看看我，我看看你，孟鹤堂又忍不住眼中水汽氤氲，他抽抽鼻子，翻身趴在床上，把脸埋进胳膊里，“身上酸，老公揉揉。”

“嗯。”周九良双手按上他的后腰，从腰部开始慢慢向上，一直揉到他的肩颈，然后再经过后背回到腰上。

孟鹤堂正面趴在自己叠着的两条小臂上，鼻子里呼出来的热气有被床铺反扑回脸上，他紧紧的抿着双唇，努力不再哭出来。

周九良手上力度正好，他总干体力活儿，练出了一手按摩的功夫，孟鹤堂被他按得舒服，酸痛的后腰得到了很好的缓解。过了没一会儿，孟鹤堂便被按得睡着了，他的身体还是很虚弱，需要多睡觉才能恢复元气。

 

转天早上，孟鹤堂睁开眼的时候周九良已经出门了，之前买的遮光窗帘效果真的很不错，屋子里还是黑漆漆的。摸出手机一看，已经九点二十了，锁屏上显示几天未读的微信信息，是曹鹤阳给他发的，说还有半个小时就到他家。

看看时间，最后一条的接收时间是九点整，也就是说曹鹤阳还有十来分钟就要到了。撂下手机，孟鹤堂赶紧起床，下床拉开窗帘，日头已经升得高高的。依旧是阳光热烈的一天，今天难得的空气质量很好，天空竟然是蓝色的，还有大团大团的白云飘在天上，像棉花糖。

 

等孟鹤堂洗漱好，曹鹤阳就大包小包的拎着东西上门了。

“四哥你怎么又带东西啊。”孟鹤堂着急道，“快进来，热不热？喝水。”

曹鹤阳进门儿把东西往地上一扔，自己直接瘫进沙发里，“哎哟累死我了，这点儿破玩意儿还挺沉。”接过孟鹤堂给他倒的水一饮而尽，“你刚起啊，还没吃早饭呢，快坐下吃饭。”

他看见桌上摆着两个盘子和一个小锅，盘子上面扣着两个盘子保温，就猜到孟鹤堂还没吃早饭。

早饭是周九良走之前做好留下的，一盘大葱炒鸡蛋和一盘素炒芹菜，小锅里是热牛奶。孟鹤堂起的晚了，除了一直插电保温的牛奶，鸡蛋和芹菜都已经凉了。

“有点凉了，我去热一下。”

“我来吧，”曹鹤阳跳起来抢过盘子，“你坐好！”说完就着急火燎跟后面有狗追他似的跑到厨房去夹蒸锅。

把菜都放进去有探头进来，“小孟儿你就点儿什么干的吃啊？不能光吃菜吧。”

“有面包。”孟鹤堂指指冰箱旁边的柜子。

曹鹤阳看上面有一包全麦面包片，点点头，“那行。”

 

吃完这顿中不中洋不洋的早饭，曹鹤阳照例拦下了要收拾碗筷的孟鹤堂，“你别动！我来！”

“这几天我听得最多的就是这句话了。”孟鹤堂说道。

“那可不呗，你就老实点儿把祖宗，别那么勤快了。”曹鹤阳端着碗筷去厨房了，临出门儿前突然扭头儿，“去，换条长裤穿上。”

 

“行啦，快坐下吧，我家的沙发是烫屁股啊，你打进门儿就坐稳当过。”曹鹤阳刷完碗进来，就被孟鹤堂拉着坐下，他自己把碗筷归置进柜门里。

“哎呦喂，我这都是为了谁，”曹鹤阳翘着腿儿道，“你看我在家干不干活儿，油瓶倒了我都不扶。”

孟鹤堂赶紧道，“是是是，四哥疼我，四哥对我最好了。”

“乖。”曹鹤阳掐他的脸颊，一把也没掐上来多少肉。

 

曹鹤阳拿过进门儿时扔在地上的袋子，一样一样儿的从里面套东西，“这个是新疆和田的大枣儿，特别甜，这个是没漂白过的银耳，这个是之前鸡汤里放的西洋参，”他伸进去整条胳膊在袋子底部摸索，“这个，”终于掏出来了最后一样儿东西，“是阿胶，补气血的。”

孟鹤堂眼见他跟变戏法儿似的掏出来一堆东西摊在他家的小桌子上，堆满满当当的，心中很是感动，“四哥，这些东西我不能要。”

“为啥啊？”曹鹤阳看他，“这都是对身体好的，滋补气血的好东西，银耳还润肺，最近天热了你也不能吃凉的，炖点儿银耳羹吃刚好。”

“不是四哥，”孟鹤堂道，“我不能白要你这么多东西，尤其是这西洋参和阿胶，太贵重了。”

曹鹤阳一摆手，“哎呀这有啥了，我过年时囤了一堆，现在吃不完我妈和你饼哥成天念叨我瞎买东西，你就当帮我吃了吧，正好儿都是你现在适合吃的。”

“可是……”

“没啥可是的，我跟你说，尤其是这个阿胶，”曹鹤阳故意夸张地皱着脸，“我可受不了那个味儿，太闹了，吃一口我就想吐，我妈还非逼着让我吃，我求你快帮我解决了吧。不过阿胶确实对身体好，尤其是你这种气血虚，怕冷总是手脚冰凉的，吃了有好处。”

话都让曹鹤阳说完了，孟鹤堂欲言又止，想不出还能怎么拒绝他。

曹鹤阳看得出来他脸皮儿薄不好意思，“嗨，你别跟我不好意思，养好了身体才是正经，这些东西我又用不着，给我吃都是白瞎。”他凑近了孟鹤堂，握住他的手，小声说，“你现在不养好了，以后怎么生宝宝啊。”

 

这一句话戳进孟鹤堂的心里了，他刚刚失去一个意外而来的孩子，同时也引发了许多别的想法，关于未来，关于孩子。他和周九良才十九岁，他们也还是孩子呢，所以之前根本没想过以后生孩子的事情，不过这次的事给他们俩都敲了一个警钟——孩子是会不期而至的。

而孟鹤堂心中还有担忧，他的身体他自己清楚，大夫也说了，这次伤到如果不养好，以后可能要孩子会比较困难……

“四哥，”孟鹤堂双手交叉扭在一起，“那，那我……谢谢四哥。”

“诶，这就对了，谢什么啊用不着，”曹鹤阳开心地笑道，“你明白就好。来，咱现在就把银耳泡上，一会泡开了就做个红枣银耳羹喝。”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂答应道，他知道曹鹤阳对他好，他也不是不识好歹的人，以后等他有了能力，加倍对四哥好就是了。

 

没有漂白过的银耳是淡黄色的，圆圆的一整个，干硬还有点脆，曹鹤阳掰下来一半，冲洗之后泡进温水里，过一两个小时完全泡发之后再撕成小朵。

趁着这个时间，他们开始处理红枣。上好的新疆和田大枣，一个有半个手指那么长，肉质肥厚，还特别甜。孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳两人一人一把小水果刀，把大红枣切开去核，然后放在小碗里。等银耳泡好了之后放进砂锅里煮开，小火慢炖半个小时熬出胶质，然后放枣肉和冰糖，再煮一会儿就可以喝了。

曹鹤阳看了看这间屋子，十五平米，着实是小了点儿，他想着既然之前周九良赚到钱了说要请客，那应该能换个大点儿的房子住了吧。

想着他就问了出来，“小孟儿，你俩有没有考虑过换个大点儿的房子住啊？”

孟鹤堂仔仔细细地切着红枣儿，尽量贴着核的切下来，保留更多的果肉，闻言点头，“是啊，九良跟我商量来着，这个房子签了一年，过了暑假就要到期了。他说打算租个正式的一居室，这个确实有点小了，大家来串门都不方便。”

“那你们打算搬到哪儿啊？”曹鹤阳问道，“要不要来我们小区啊，咱们当邻居。”

曹鹤阳跟烧饼也在校外住，虽然家就在本市，不过他俩单独租了一个高层小区的一居室，离学校很近，平时上课的日子就住这边儿。两边儿父母也都同意了，他俩从小儿青梅竹马，初中就早恋在一起了，到现在这么多年，就是奔着结婚去的，提前一起住也就没什么了。

孟鹤堂歪着头想了想，“你们那儿应该挺贵的吧，市中心，还离学校近呢。”

“我那一个月3000吧……64平米”曹鹤阳抬头回忆，“房租都是你饼哥交的，一次性交了一年，具体多少我有点忘了。”

“那是有点贵了，”孟鹤堂随手归置好桌子上的东西，“我们不一定要离学校这么近，再找找看有没有合适的。”

“嗯，还有好几个月呢，慢慢找，”曹鹤阳道，“我帮你一块儿找啊，有合适的我也搬，我们家也是九月份到期，房东太事儿了，其实我也不想在那儿住了。”

“好啊，”孟鹤堂道，“老秦他们也要找房子，咱们一块找，能住在一个小区那可就方便多了。”

“那可太好了，以后咱就可以在家吃火锅了！也不怕晚上喝了酒回不了家了。”曹鹤阳一拍手，这可是他期待已久的活动项目了。

孟鹤堂应道，“好呀，火锅省事，吃完了让他们去刷锅。”

 

两个人就这么约好了一起找房子的事儿，而且还真上心了，天天在租房APP上找信息，然后发给对方。周九良和烧饼也被他俩的热情带动起来，有空的时候就去看房。周九良心里松了一口气，他挺怕孟鹤堂自己胡思乱想钻了牛角尖儿的，现在曹鹤阳用租房这个事儿勾着他的注意力，让他慢慢从失去孩子的阴影里走出来，是一件很好的事情。

后来老秦他们也加入了进来，他们四个要找一个两居室的合住，一群人一起找房子，搞得何九华很生气，他被迫住在家里不能出去租房，导致尚九熙一个人只能留守宿舍。

对此，其他人表示爱莫能助，并祝福他们能够早日同居成功，拥夜生活。


	12. Chapter 12

在一群人都很积极努力地找房子的情况下，他们很快就确定好了目标，距离学校坐公交车十五分钟的小区，十年以内的小高层。

两套一室一厅和一套三室两厅，张九泰不知道什么时候把刘筱亭骗到手了，他俩一起住主卧，孙九香和秦霄贤住次卧，秦霄贤那间房据说设计之初是儿童房，被嘲笑他的智商和还没发育完全的儿童也差不多太多。三户分别在小区的三栋楼里，彼此相距不超过五分钟路程，随便溜达着就能去。

等到时间进入七月中旬的时候，就要开始准备搬家了。

修养了两个多月，孟鹤堂的身体算是恢复了过来。早在期末考试之前，那六个女生就被王丽春押着来给孟鹤堂道歉了。周九良考虑之后没有让她们来家里，而是选择了一家幽静的咖啡厅，在星期二的上午，趁着工作日没什么人，把事情了结掉。

赔偿金他们收下了，凭什么不收呢，他们现在又没有故作清高的资本，用这些钱来给孟鹤堂补身子也不坏。

 

这些天孟鹤堂一直在家忙着整理东西，两个人住了一年，就算再节俭，平时日常生活要用到的零零散散的东西也不算少。锅碗瓢盆自不用说，还有他们的衣服和学习资料，还有冬天的小电暖气，总之每一样东西都有用处，都要带上。

孟鹤堂先把冬天的衣服都翻腾了出来，他和周九良的毛衣，保暖裤，还有过年新买的羽绒服。两件新的羽绒服一黑一白，那时候他本来只想给周九良买件儿新的，结果周九良非要买俩，穿情侣装。孟鹤堂就选了个白色的，后来他俩一块儿穿上被秦霄贤嘲笑是黑白无常。

“那也比你这单身傻狗强。”周九良一语致死，发出脱团人士的无情嘲笑。

 

毛衣大部分都是孟鹤堂高中时趁着放假时自己织的，他手快，男孩子也不需要什么花样，纯色上扭几股麻花，或者两三个颜色做个拼色就可以，很快就能织好一件。

孟鹤堂一件一件的叠起来，他最近在家休息，晚上周九良不让他看书学习，他实在无聊就刷微博，倒是看了不少生活小窍门的视频，学会了一些收纳衣服的新方法，整理起来又快又节省空间。

现在时间还早，周九良吃完早饭去正在同时开工的两家房子看看，然后就回来，他俩商量着今天去一趟宜家。新房子里有一些简单的大件儿家具，不过一些小东西还需要自己添置。

他俩现在稍微有了点余钱，周九良就说去宜家逛一逛，买不买倒是其次，两个人去逛个街也不错。

 

七月中旬已经进伏了，空气湿度变得特别大，气压低让人总是觉得闷闷的，一动就一身汗。他们家的旧房子里没有空调，只有一个房东留下的破电扇正在勤勤恳恳地工作着。就这样孟鹤堂也不敢对着自己直吹，生怕受了风要得病。

他数着件数把毛衣塞进行李袋里，然后在塞羽绒服，一只大号的编织袋瞬间就鼓鼓囊囊的装满了。

手机响了，是周九良打来的，“我已经到楼下了，你下来吧。”

“知道了。”孟鹤堂把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，赶紧把编织袋放进角落里，然后走到门口拿钥匙换鞋。

 

树影婆娑，大片的绿色树叶在老居民区的小马路上留下斑驳的阴影，今天的阳光很晒，号称三十七度的最高气温已经拥有了四十二度的体感温度，人躺在地面上都能烤熟。孟鹤堂踢踢踏踏的走在树影下，获得了一点点阴凉，他一到夏天就有点嫌弃周九良，因为他火力太壮，冬天趴在他身上特别暖和，到了夏天就是双倍的热了。

“不要牵手，”孟鹤堂躲开周九良的大手哼道，“你手心好烫呀。”

周九良无奈，“那你好好走路，小心一会儿摔倒了。”

“哦。”孟鹤堂非常敷衍地答应了，两个人走到大马路的公交站去等车，他们家附近都直达宜家的公交车。

 

公交车上的冷气开的很足，上了车就凉快了下来，空调出风口很大，有风吹到孟鹤堂的肩膀上，很快他就觉得有些冷。和周九良并排坐在座位上，孟鹤堂抱着周九良胳膊不撒手，周九良斜昵他一看，“现在又不嫌我烫了？”

“嘿嘿。”孟鹤堂头枕在他的肩膀上，仰着脸对他讨好的傻笑两声，“冷呢。”

“真拿你没办法。”周九良从自己的背包里掏出一件薄外套给他，“穿上吧。”

孟鹤堂就着他的手把胳膊塞进外套的袖子里，然后交叠前襟借抱着周九良胳膊的姿势用他的胳膊压住衣襟，挡住他的胃。体质如此，只要温度冷一点，孟鹤堂就会像个随温动物一样，体温马上跟着室温降低，然后手脚冰凉。

 

公交车晃晃悠悠了半个多小时，到达了宜家巨大的蓝色店铺门口，孟鹤堂坐在车上远远望去感觉这个建筑物看起来像是个巨大的蓝色集装箱。

逛宜家是件特别好玩的事情，人类的购物欲能被激发到最大，大到家具桌椅小到厨具装饰，各种各样乱七八糟的东西让人拿起来就不想放下。

周九良推着挂着大号蓝色编织袋的小车，看着孟鹤堂跟掉进了奇幻乐园一样看看这个又摸摸那个，哪个都觉得特别好玩。

“诶，这个袋子，上次九华跟我说巴黎世家仿这个样子出了个包，可贵了。”孟鹤堂看见那个宜家标志性袋子，想起来上次何九华给他看的最新款时尚大牌包包，好像卖三千多美金。

“啊？这个包？巴黎世家是什么？”周九良一脸懵逼，基本只听懂了特别贵。他一个从福利院长大，连学费都交不起只能辍学搬砖的男人，连听过没听说过这些国际大牌，根本不去关注那些事情。

“哎呀，就是那种超贵的大牌吧，我也不是很清楚，你记得大商场里那些LV什么的吗？就跟那个差不多吧，反正咱也买不起。”孟鹤堂道，“不知道怎么想的，就这么个包，还那么贵，听九华说还有人去抢。”

“钱烧的啊，”周九良咋舌，感觉自己不懂时尚，不过突然想到，“你也想要大牌的包吗？九华是不是挺懂这个的？”

孟鹤堂正拿着一个玻璃杯看，他们家来串门的人多，最好是买点玻璃杯备着，听到周九良的问题，不由得愣了一下，旋即说，“我不要，又贵又不好看，浪费钱。”

周九良没说话，他打算回头观察观察何九华，研究一下这个东西，等他以后有钱了，也好给孟鹤堂置办起来。他的想法特别单纯，别人有的我媳妇儿也得有。虽然他也觉得身份不是靠那些奢侈品堆砌起来的，真正有身份的人就算拎个地摊货也会被人夸拿的是时尚高定。

他只是想给孟鹤堂最好的，在他能力范围内的最好的。

 

宜家二楼一进门就是家具区，上来就是卧室的设计成品展示，转过几个弯就到了各款家具的分区样式展示，床、沙发、书桌、座椅、餐桌、吧台凳各种卧室客厅餐厅书房的大件儿家具。还有床垫枕头被子和床单，孟鹤堂拉着周九良挨个床垫都躺上去试了试，他们今天比较幸运，没碰上没素质在上面睡觉的人。

“我觉得这个挺好的，不软不硬。”周九良躺在一个记忆海绵的床垫上，感受了一小会儿坐起来对孟鹤堂说。

“嗯嗯，”孟鹤堂也觉得不错，“咱们新家没有床垫吗？”

“嗯，房东说之前的房客没用他的旧床垫，自己买了新的，搬家的时候就带走了，旧的也被他处理掉了。”周九良站起来，和孟鹤堂继续逛别的。

“咱买床厚被子吧，你怕冷，这个鸭绒被暖和。”周九良说，看着被子旁边的标志，找到显示最暖和的一款，放进巴黎世家原版编织袋里。

孟鹤堂顺手拿了两套床单被罩，他们那个已经很旧了，而且尺寸不合适，新家的床是一米八的，床品都要换新的。两套被罩一套明黄，上面有白色的花纹，；一套蓝白格子，特别简约。

 

除了床垫和被子他们没有什么别的大件儿家具要买，就是要多买几把折叠椅子，放到老秦他们的两居室去。他们那地方大一点，以后吃饭都转移到那边去。记下商品编号就继续逛，等走之前去一楼取货。

继续漫无目的地顺着路线走，周九良和孟鹤堂就这么猝不及防的撞进了儿童区。入目所及全是婴儿车、儿童床、小桌子、小板凳还有各种玩具。孟鹤堂一下子就停住了，他怔怔地看着不远处那个白色上面带白纱蚊帐的小公主婴儿车，感觉自己的胃被什么东西钻进来旋转着打了个空，拧得生疼。

他还和周九良牵着的手渐渐用力，紧捏着周九良的手指，指甲都掐入了周九的手背。

“别看。”孟鹤堂的眼前突然一黑，周九良带着断掌纹的左手横在他眼前，挡住了他的眼睛。

周九良按住他的脸搂着他快速地穿过儿童区，直到吃饭的地方让孟鹤堂坐下才松开。

 

孟鹤堂面如金纸，下唇微微颤抖着，他看见小朋友的东西就想起了失去的孩子，猛地喘了一口气，他整个人都歪在周九良的身上，闭着眼睛不说话。

过了十几分钟，孟鹤堂渐渐缓过来了，周九良一直在上下捋他的后背，试图安抚他的情绪。他反手抓住背后周九良的手，放到自己腿上十指交握，“我没事了。”

周九良和他静静的握了会手，见孟鹤堂好了，他也不多谈，直接转移话题，“饿不饿？我去买点吃的，你在这儿等我？”

孟鹤堂胃里像坠了铅球一样，一点也不饿，但是他又怕周九良担心，便点点头，“渴了，想喝水。”

“我去买，你坐好了，累了就趴一会儿。”周九良不放心地嘱咐道。

“知道了，你快去，”孟鹤堂不想让他担心，催他快去买东西，“我要喝热的。”

“你想喝凉的也没门儿。”

 

宜家最出名的就是瑞士肉丸，周九良买了两份回来，自己喝可乐，给孟鹤堂的是热牛奶。肉丸蘸着果酱吃，乍一看十分黑暗，不过吃起来却意外的很不错。果酱酸酸甜甜的，孟鹤堂本来一点食欲没有，都吃了一小半，还吃了一半的土豆泥。

“还喝不喝牛奶？”周九良看他被子空了问他。

孟鹤堂点头，热牛奶喝了挺舒服的，可能是吃了东西，血糖上来了，他确实觉得好了不少，捧着热牛奶的杯子，手也不冰凉了。

周九良起身去给他接牛奶，还又去买了一块儿cheese蛋糕回来，“吃点甜的。”

心情不好的时候吃点甜食，大约能开心起来。

 

回到家，晚上睡觉的时候，孟鹤堂趴在周九良怀里，听着窗外马路上汽车飞驰而过的声音，孟鹤堂忽然说，“我们还会有孩子的吧？”

他语气轻轻的，透着不自信，好像害怕以后不会有孩子了。

“肯定会的，”周九良斩钉截铁地道，“医生说了，你把身体养好了，不会影响以后的。”

这个问题这几个月一直萦绕在孟鹤堂的心头，他总是忍不住的担心，就算理智上清楚医生说了不会有问题，可是未来会怎样谁又能说的准呢？在孩子还没有到来之前，他都不敢相信。

周九良明白他的担心，“你别怕，我们还都年轻，现在也没有能力养大孩子。我想过了，等过些年，至少等咱们收入都稳定了，能给孩子创造一个好一点的条件的时候，再把他带到这个世界上来。”

“可是，”孟鹤堂哽咽道，“以后的宝宝也不是这个宝宝了呀……”

他的声音委屈极了，周九良捧起他的脸亲吻，孟鹤堂的脸上湿漉漉的，布满冰凉的泪痕，他伸出双臂抱紧周九良的脖子，整个人缠在他的身上，试图获取安慰与温暖。

“宝宝去投胎了，他也会很幸福很开心的，他也希望妈妈以后能开开心心的和爸爸一起幸福的生活。妈妈可以开开心心的吗？”周九良贴着孟鹤堂的双唇道，看他浅琥珀色的瞳孔里映出自己的眼睛。

最后一滴泪水顺着眼尾滑出来，孟鹤堂主动伸出舌尖到周九良嘴里，温柔的亲吻之后，他在周九良的睡衣上蹭蹭眼泪，说，“嗯，妈妈以后都和爸爸一起开开心心的。”


	13. Chapter 13

大二开学之前他们一起搬了家，周九良提前把在宜家买的东西都运过去布置好，然后就可以拎包入住了。其他人更简单，烧饼和曹鹤阳东西都是全的，直接搬就可以，秦霄贤他们四个东西更少，也不知道要添什么，等住了慢慢看，到时候缺什么买什么就是了。

今天约好了吃火锅，算是集体稳居。上次周九良说要请客聚餐的，没想到出了意外，后来又忙着养病、找房、搬家，就一直拖到了现在。曹鹤阳便说，等搬家了干脆和稳居一起吧，大家住的近了也不怕喝酒晚了回家不方便。

 

孟鹤堂和周九良去买菜，他们还不太熟悉新家附近的菜市场，菜市场基本上都长的大同小异，不过这边的好像要更时髦一点，每个摊位都挂着微信和支付宝二维码，可以直接扫码支付。

“这个挺不错了，以后更不用留着零钱了。”周九良说，他刚结完账，拎着装着各种蘑菇的袋子，去隔壁摊位找孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂正在低头挑着火锅丸子，拿着铁勺装进他左手的袋子里，“不错什么呀，以后都不会给你抹掉零头了，我刚才买东西说十二块八就十二块八。”

可把他心疼坏了，以前几毛的零头基本都是不要的。

周九良挠挠后脑勺，“咱现在有钱了，不用那么紧着花了。”

“我乐意！周九良你疯了吧，你钱是大风刮来的吗，”孟鹤堂转头瞪着眼睛戳他脑门儿，“我是在为谁省钱啊！”

“为我为我，”周九良赶紧哄他，看他这个算计的财迷样子都这么可爱“我不是怕你心疼么。”

孟鹤堂用眼角甩了个白眼儿给他，“那也得省着花，钱还是要攒起来。”

“对对对，我把钱都给你，咱家你管钱。”周九良给他扫码结账，然后接过装丸子的袋子。

“哼，你得知道省着点花。”孟鹤堂指他，“把钱用在刀刃儿上。”

 

新生活就这样开始了，孟鹤堂在大二开学的时候去补考了之前的期末考试，然后按部就班的上课学习。因为周九良现在主要做室内装修的工程，他还开始自学室内设计。周九良在不用亲力亲为上阵干活了之后，报名了成人高自考，在家通过网络函授学习，只要最后通过考试就能拿到学位。

大二大三的两年都过得十分平静，在孟鹤堂大三的上学期的时候，曹鹤阳拿到了保研资格，他也开始考虑读硕士的事情。

“读啊，干什么不读？”曹鹤阳趴在沙发上说，“你们现在也不缺钱了。”

他们此时正在曹鹤阳家，烧饼找了个实习去上班了，曹鹤阳因为保研成功开始无所事事，拉着孟鹤堂来家里一起写作业。两个人随便闲聊，就说到了孟鹤堂读研的问题。

“可是我想着毕业找个工作，给九良减轻点负担。”孟鹤堂犹豫道，虽然周九良现在赚的不算少了，他们俩的日常生活足够了，可是他还是觉得只有一个人赚钱不够保险，至少他也要尽快有一份稳定的工作才行。

“这你就不懂了吧，”曹鹤阳坐起来拉着孟鹤堂到他旁边儿坐好，一脸正色道，“现在本科生外面一抓一大把，早就不值钱了。硕士毕业都不吃香，你说你拿一个本科文凭，找工作能找啥，一个月累死累活地画图给你三四千，你干吗？”

“干啊，”孟鹤堂直眉楞眼地说，“三四千也不少了……”

声音在曹鹤阳的瞪视下愈发微弱，曹鹤阳一脸恨铁不成钢的表情瞅着他，“瞧瞧你这个没出息的样子！就不能拿个高点儿的学历吗，我告诉你，甭管以后你想干什么，学历高就比学历低的起点高，能接触到更高的层次，而且你想做什么都更自由，知道吗！”

“哦……”孟鹤堂被他吧啦吧啦一通训，之前他还真没认真想过这个事，这么一听这里头门道还挺多，确实挺有道理的。

“你以为我是吃饱了撑的非要读啊，大形势摆在这里，不读就没有竞争力，”曹鹤阳感觉自己跟孟鹤堂他妈似的，真是操碎了心，“你饼哥是家里有买卖，他毕业就要接手家里的生意，所以才不读了。而且你看九华，知道他为什么学会计吗？”

“不知道。”他哪知道这个啊，专业都选好了的。

“因为他家里也是自己有公司的，他要接手就被按着去学会计了，”曹鹤阳说，“之前九熙说他本来想学生物的。”

“啊……看来家里有钱也不自由……”孟鹤堂一脸原来如此的表情。

“你别心里没有数，我是打算留校了，读完研再接着读博，毕业就留校当老师。”曹鹤阳道，“现在你也大三了，以后的事情都要计划起来了，提前多想几步，别事到临头了抓瞎，那就来不及了。”

孟鹤堂点头，他被说服了，一脸受教地道，“我知道了，回去跟九良商量商量。”

“就是，我看九良也是想继续学的，”曹鹤阳看他听劝，很是欣慰道，“你成绩好，申请保研没准儿也能行，不过咱关系不够硬，这个要看命，不行就去考。”

“我知道了。”

 

下午回家，孟鹤堂把这两天的脏衣服都收到一块儿塞进洗衣机洗了，深色浅色分了两次。正在装修的房子哪里能有空调，这个夏天周九良一天能把两件T恤湿透。最近秋老虎来势汹汹，快到十一都还热得要命。

设置好洗衣机让它自己去转，孟鹤堂看看表，五点了，该准备晚饭了。天太热，他没什么胃口，打算做个麻辣凉面，然后黄瓜切丝和金针菇拌个凉菜，就算齐活。

饭做好了，周九良也回来了，两个人盘腿坐在客厅的地上吃饭。茶几下面铺了一块很软的地毯，再放两个坐垫，两个人在这边吃饭刚好。

 

“下午四哥说让我考虑下读研的事情。”孟鹤堂用筷子扒拉老干妈的瓶底儿，把最后一点辣酱倒进周九良的盘子里。

“读啊，”周九良把凉面和老干妈拌匀，“我也想你接着读。”

孟鹤堂小口小口的往嘴里送面条，尽量不发出声音，“那我想快点工作么，你压力那么大。”

周九良道，“挣钱的事你不用管，有我呢，你安心念书，把该学的都学了，咱家可就靠你提升学位了。”

 

周九良的话是个定心丸，自从那件事之后，孟鹤堂的性格发生了一些细微的转变，一个很明显的表现就是他变得更加依赖周九良。并不是说他变成了一个不能自己拿主意的人，对孟鹤堂而言，这大概是一种获得爱的方式，他希望生活中的任何事情，都能有周九良参与进来。

吃完饭，周九良去洗碗，孟鹤堂打开电脑登上学校的官网，开始研究往年的保研申请标准和规则。

六月就开始报名，那还来得及，他有打开申请要求的文件，要求无非是成绩，四六级，还有平时表现。成绩孟鹤堂是不担心的，四级他也考过了，今年再把六级考下来，唯一的问题就是平时表现。

硬要算起来，他的平时表现不算好。入学就不住校，基本不参加集体活动，不是班干部，不是学生会成员，更不是党员。说起来，唯一能拿得出手的就是成绩了。

周九良刷好了碗回来就看见他趴在茶几上对着电脑发呆，凑过去看屏幕发现是推免生要求，“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂趴在胳膊上，侧过头来看周九良，“我觉得我可能保研没戏了。”

“为什么？”周九良坐在他旁边，拿过电脑仔细看要求。

“你看那个平时表现，”孟鹤堂指着屏幕道，“我平时一点都不积极，学校肯定优先要班干部什么的。”

周九良研究了一下，“你到时候就报名试试，不行就去考试。研究生统考是十二月中下旬，保研的结果在十一月就能下来，你都报上名，到时候保研不行就考试。”

“嗯，我明天去学校问问教授吧。”孟鹤堂道，“看看机会大不大，如果没戏就回来复习考试。”

考试孟鹤堂从来都是不怕的，只要公平竞争，他就有信心能考上。

 

转天他去学校问了教授，他想考他们专业带建筑设计学的导师，如果他要读研，王教授一定是他的首选导师，正好这位女教授一直很喜欢他。

“你的成绩我认为是没有问题的，”王教授推了推眼镜，她快六十岁了，是位德高望重的老教授，在业内十分有声望，而且还是院长的妻子，“不过你担心的也有道理，平时表现是否积极，有没有发表过论文，都是考核的标准。”

孟鹤堂点点头，虚心受教。

“尤其是很多心理有数的同学，他们的家长可能就是学校的教授，”王教授顿了顿，有些不好把话说得太直白，又担心孟鹤堂听不明白，“他们从大一就开始筹划准备这件事了，你能理解吗？”

“我明白。”孟鹤堂抿了下唇，之前曹鹤阳已经给他科普过一些高校黑暗现实了。

我们的社会是人情社会，这些他都明白，他没有家室和背景，在这些事情上竞争不过有背景的人是很正常的事情。而且人家从一开始就准备，硬件条件拿出来都能比他硬，没人能挑出错来。

王教授看他一张小脸儿绷得死死的，劝道，“你别有负担，就去申请看看，如果拿不到保研资格，那你直接来考我的硕士，只要你初试过线，我就要你。”

王教授是位很惜才的老师，她很认可孟鹤堂的才华，也清楚他的家庭条件，她愿意给他这个机会。

“谢谢老师，”孟鹤堂感激道，“我一定努力准备考试，我真的特别想继续跟着您学习。”

 

从教授办公室出来，孟鹤堂的心情放松了下来，现在考研也不简单，能得到教授会收他的承诺简直是意外之喜。

他去曹鹤阳的教室外面等他下课，两个人一起回家，路上的时候，孟鹤堂小声跟他说了这个消息。

“那可真是太好了，”曹鹤阳开心道，“你不知道老太太有多难考，每年好多人盯着要报她呢。”

“我也挺意外的。”孟鹤堂后来冷静下来仔细回想，真的觉得现在这个时候王教授能跟他说这个话，真的很难得。

曹鹤阳点点头，“是啊，不过你是本校的本科生，王教授也足够了解你，招你当学生其实比招一个外校考来不熟悉的学生要强。”

“这倒也是。”

“那你就好好准备考试吧，只要过了初试就不担心了，每年初试过了，到面试还要被刷下来很多呢。”

 

有了托底，孟鹤堂开始准备研究生考试，他找往届的学长要了二手资料，尤其是英语和政治的复习材料，然后等到到时间了，就没什么心理负担地去申请了推免生。

不出意外的落选了，被选上的同学听说是比他多发表了一篇论文。

这个孟鹤堂没法儿比了，上期刊发表论文也是要有基础的，他觉得他还没学到位，只是一个本科生，没什么资格发论文，就一直没有在这方面准备。他一直还是比较喜欢走实践路线的，不过论文确实是一个重要的考核的衡量标准。

 

时间一晃，到了大四那年的十二月，在圣诞节快要到来的时候，周九良陪孟鹤堂去参加研究生全国统考。

考完就完了，要到转年三月份才会下成绩和分数线。孟鹤堂考完试就撒手闭眼，他觉得自己考的挺好的，复习准备的时间长，他平时也学得认真，现场画的图也没有什么问题。总的来说，他还是挺有信心的。

 

开开心心地和周九良准备放假过年，今年已经是他们离开家乡来到这个城市的第四个春节了，孟鹤堂去考研，周九良也没闲着。他今年下半年的时候接手了一个精装修的房子，因为有很多装修粗糙和设计不合理的问题需要重新装修。这个项目，使周九良有了成立一家装修公司自己干的想法。

这几年，他们的队伍已经壮大了许多，他也有了很多人脉。因为他能找到的活多，又发工资及时，越来越多进城务工的年轻人愿意跟着周九良干活。进城打工为的不就是多赚一点钱补贴家里，能遇到一个厚道的包工头比什么都强。

活干的多了，周九良也攒了一些钱，本来是想毕业买房子落户的，不过现在他有了新的想法。本来他也不打算当一辈子民工，现在他有了自己创业的想法，也是自然而然的事情。

 

孟鹤堂给周九良揉肩膀，他这几天忙着干活累着了，“我觉得可行，正式有个公司，感觉比单纯一个装修队要专业一些，我可以当设计师啊。”

“那还用说。”周九良翻身把孟鹤堂抱住，“你已经被内定为首席设计师了。”

“哈哈哈，那感情好，”孟鹤堂揉着周九良头顶的小卷毛，在手里一抓一抓的，“老板，你给我开多少工资？”

“老板都是你了，你还想要工资？”周九良笑着反问道。

“那不一样啊，”孟鹤堂反驳，“你这是潜规则啊，试图用肉体贿赂我。”

周九良伏在他身上压住他，“那你接不接受贿赂？”

孟鹤堂笑得眉眼弯弯，两个大卧蚕愈发明显，他拉着周九良的衣领凑近自己，低声在他耳边吹气，“那就要看你贿赂的好不好了。”


	14. Chapter 14

日子走上了正规，想把公司开起来并不是一件容易的事情，可以一拍脑门决定，但是实际操作还要花很多时间。首先第一个问题就是选址，其次是招聘员工，小本生意，没钱租写字楼，只能流窜作业，搞一搞网络接单。

正好尚九熙是学计算机的，请他给做了公众号，打算走一波网络营销。会计就找何九华兼职，设计师自然是孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳，孟鹤堂还是公司法人，剩下的周九良统筹，秦霄贤他们四个机动，哪里需要哪里搬。跟玩儿似的开起来的公司，里头正式干活儿的都是兼职，剩下的全职全是机动人员。

家庭小作坊一般的小装修工作室就开起来了，还像模像样的取了个名字叫庄周孟蝶设计工作室，臭不要脸的cue了一把庄子，把孟鹤堂和周九良的名字放在一块，十分直白的告你别人，这，是个夫妻店。

 

从春节之后初八上班，周九良就一直在忙活这些事情，直到三月份考研下成绩，才忙出来个大模样儿。初试的成绩顺利上线，接着被通知进入面试，孟鹤堂早早就准备好了自己的学术成果，他在论文方面确实有些吃亏，不过好在他有足够多且优秀的设计方案作品。

面试的结果自不用说，孟鹤堂被录取，成为本校王教授的研究生。录取通知书下来的同一天，庄周孟蝶工作室也接到了第一个订单。

周九良这几天忙得焦头烂额，第一笔订单来之不易，他对此就格外慎重。孟鹤堂也跟着他忙，一遍一遍的熬夜改方案，最终磨叽了一个多月才算改到甲方满意。

 

“呼……总算是满意了……”孟鹤堂仰靠在椅背上，反手揉自己的颈椎，他已经连续趴在电脑前改方案三四个小时没动了，猛地一放松，就觉得脖子特别难受。

“累了？我给你揉揉。”将水杯放进孟鹤堂手里，周九良站在他身后开始给他按摩肌肉僵硬的脖子和肩膀。他手法很好，指腹温热有力，能直接穿透皮肤作用在僵硬粘连的肌肉和筋膜上，一点一点的揉开。

“唔……”孟鹤堂皱着眉忍耐脖子上的酸痛感，这个感觉又爽又难受，时间长了还有点儿上瘾，“再大点劲儿。”

孟鹤堂让周九良加大力气，他的颈椎和肩膀都硬得肌肉粘连了，不大点劲儿根本揉不开，不忍着疼揉开，以后就会一直僵硬着难受。

周九良适当的加大力气，他手上有的是劲儿，但是掌握不好孟鹤堂就要难受。

“行不行？”他问道，又试着加重了一点。

“嗯嗯嗯。”孟鹤堂含糊应着，然后侧头拉长自己肩上的斜方肌，左手从身前绕过来按在上面，“这边这边，再揉揉。”

揉了好一会儿，直到孟鹤堂都软了，周九良才停手。设计方案的PDF文件存好，甲方客户已经同意了，明天见面签合同就可以计划施工了。

“明天你跟我一块儿去吗？”周九良问孟鹤堂。

“去啊，”孟鹤堂站起来伸了个懒腰，然后反手撑着后腰往卫生间走，“我是设计师怎么能不去呢。我去洗澡。”

周九良亦步亦趋地跟着他，双手扶着他的侧腰，啃他脖子，“一块儿洗呗。”

孟鹤堂打掉他的手，“不要，跟你洗废水。”

 

最终还是一起洗的。

满脸潮红的孟鹤堂被周九良打横从浴室里抱出来，因为缺氧而短暂地出现了大脑空白，被放在床上以后他踹了一脚周九良，“我要喝水。”

嗓子都哑了。

吃饱喝足一脸饕足的周九良屁颠屁颠的去给孟鹤堂倒水，温度正好的水送到他唇边，孟鹤堂用手肘支撑起上半身，咕咚咕咚地喝了大半杯，然后就如同脱力般把自己砸进床里。

他的头发被吸水毛巾裹着，已经半干，周九良拿着电吹风过来，插上床头旁边的插座，“起来吹头发。”

孟鹤堂懒洋洋的被他拉起来，没骨头似的倒在他怀里，就是不肯好好坐直了，周九良打开电吹风开关，调到二挡温度，一手呼噜着他的头发给他吹发根，“坐直了啊，这样不好吹。”

“不要，我累。”孟鹤堂赖在他身上就是不起来，脑袋还转来转去的不让周九良好好吹。

 

闹了一会儿没办法，周九良只能捅他胳肢窝的痒痒肉，一下就把孟鹤堂捅的弹起来了。

“讨厌！”孟鹤堂转头怒视他。

周九良无奈，“你好好儿的。”

“你把我累成这样还想让我好好坐直了，在浴室里你怎么不轻点呢？”孟鹤堂愤怒地戳着周九良的胸肌，缺德男人，吃起来没够。

“咳咳。”周九良干咳一声，哄他，“我的错我的错，把头发吹干就睡觉好不好？再坚持一小会儿啊。”

“哼。”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛又拍了他一下，强撑着坐好让周九良给他吹头发，“快吹，我好困啊。”

电吹风呼隆隆的响着，周九良的手指穿梭在孟鹤堂湿卷的发丝中，顺带按摩着他的头皮。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，因连续熬夜而产生的头疼得到了缓解，没一会儿就睡着了。

 

谈事情的地方就在孟鹤堂他们家小区外面的咖啡厅，没办法，他们确实没有一个专门的工作地点，总不能带客户到家里谈生意。

方案被通过，价格也都谈妥了，只是客户提出要求周九良他们先负责垫付前期的材料费，等完工后再一起结算。这也算是常规操作，之前也有过这种情况，由施工方负责购买材料，客户只要付钱就好。

唯一的难处就是周九良他们手头儿的钱不够多了，如果到账不及时的话很有可能周转不过来。

晚上回家，都聚在秦霄贤他们家里开会，现在这个事是整个公司的事了，不能周九良一个人说了算就完事。

 

“我们手头儿一共就只有七万块钱，如果由我们包材料的话差不多就是这个价格了。”周九良危襟正坐，神情严肃，他面前摆着一份何九华做的财务报表和材料报价单，是他和孟鹤堂周九良一起根据他们的材料进价算出来的结果。

“房子的建筑面积是七十四平米，使用面积是六十四平米，我们的工期大概要一个月，期间工人每天的费用也需要我们自己垫。”他皱着眉头继续道，这是一笔不小的开支，几乎是他们能拿出来的全部家当了。

“我们可以不要工钱。”孙九香道。

“对，咱自己人去干，先把这个订单做下来，等咱公司打出名号了，以后就好干多了。”张九泰也说，他们不在乎白干不白干，公司是大家的，现在就只想着回报而不付出，那就没有以后了。

“孟哥管饭就完了，反正我们都天天都跟着你俩吃，你还怕饿着我们不成。”秦霄贤大大咧咧地往沙发上一倒，他确实也没多大追求，吃饱饭就行。

“吃饭还不简单，保证给你们都喂饱。”孟鹤堂笑道。

“就是啊，孟哥做的设计图那么好看，他们肯定想把房子装成这样的。”刘筱亭看着那设计图就眼馋，“我也想要这样好看的家。”

周九良沉吟半晌，最终决定拼了，公司能不能开张就在这一笔了，“那做了，材料费是三分之一，等装完咱就能有十五万入账了，再攒攒钱兴许能租个正式的办公的地方。”

几个年轻人在创业之初憧憬着未来，他们的目标不大，心愿很小，最迫切的想法也只是能租得起一间办公室，能有健康顺畅的资金流。

 

既然已经决定了，周九良就和刘筱亭去跑建材市场，挑选材料和尽量讲价，一连忙了三四天，才把所有材料买齐。这些材料都是按照孟鹤堂的设计图买的，尽量符合他设计出来的风格。

正准备找客户要钥匙入驻施工了，那边却给周九良打电话说要取消合作，没有原因，只说暂时不想装了。任谁都知道这种说辞是糊弄人的，周九良举着手机，只觉得在晚春的天气里被兜头浇了一桶冰水，冰凉刺骨的水连带着坚硬锐利的冰块一起劈头盖脸的砸下来，砸的他浑身上下冒寒气。

材料已经买了，那边却说不要了，投进去的钱算是打了水漂。

 

周九良和刘筱亭两个人蹲在马路牙子上，看着眼前飞驰而过各种车辆，被尾气和尘土糊了一脸，有种十分茫然的感觉。

“哥，咱怎么办？”蹲了好一会儿，直到刘筱亭腿都麻了，他撑着膝盖一点一点的慢慢站起来，一边问周九良。

周九良握着手机不说话，他在心里计算着，这两天他和刘筱亭努力的谈价格，最终所有材料的成交价是四万二，大部分材料是可以留到以后再用的。他叫着嘴里的烟屁股，过滤嘴都快被嚼烂了。

挫败的抓着头发，周九良使劲儿捶了自己脑袋几下，完了站起来，“走，先回家，回去看看合同。”

他们当然是签了正规有效的合同的，具体细则还需要仔细看，关键是，这件事值不值得打官司。

 

孟鹤堂下课回家就看见一屋子愁云惨淡的人，屋子里的烟味儿浓得能呛死人，赶紧去开了门窗散味儿，“怎么了这是？”

他放下包，走到周九良身边，就看见他家爷们儿跟被糟蹋了似的歪在沙发里，身上还瘫着乱七八糟的一堆A4纸。孟鹤堂踢踢他的小腿，把人踢起来坐好，自己在他身边坐下，“怎么了啊？”顺手把周九良身上的纸收拾好，定睛一看发现是前几天签的合同，“怎么把合同翻出来了？”

他坐下之后就被周九良拉住手，捏来捏去的，孟鹤堂瞪着这群垂头丧气的人，只好掐周九良，抠他手心的断掌纹，“你快说怎么了啊！”

 

周九良往他身上一趴，“老婆，你老公被人坑了。”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂动肩膀想把他的大头顶下去却没有成果，周九良像个考拉一样扒在他身上不起来。

“材料都买完了，客户又说不装了，要赔钱了。”他闷声道，出师不利，公司起步的第一个订单就被人坑了。

孟鹤堂也没话说了，他也没想到还有这种都签了合同还能临时变卦的主儿，说白了还是年轻人没经验，不知道社会险恶，什么人都有。

拍拍周九良大头上的钢丝卷，他低头看起来合同，仔细看过一遍之后发现他们真的没有拟定关于违约的相关内容，而且因为急于想接下订单，连定金都没有收。

 

“还有别的法子吗？”孟鹤堂问。

秦霄贤仰躺在地上，闻言摇头，哭丧着脸说，“我们找以前一块儿干活的别的头儿问了，说基本是没招儿了，只能认栽。”

孟鹤堂摸着手里的合同，只觉得和一沓废纸没什么区别，他们太急于求成，也把事情想得太简单了。

“饼哥帮忙找了律师咨询，”周九良低声说，“律师说没用，这份合同，官司都打不起来。”

他恨恨地嘬了一口烟，直接把半截烟嘬没了，头朝下在一个破碗暂时充当的烟灰缸里摁灭，然后浇上半碗水，一时间碗里刺啦一声冒出一小股黑烟，二三十个烟头和黑灰色的烟灰都漂浮在水面，恶心极了。

完了一拍大腿，周九良恨声道，“认栽！”

“认栽可以，但是咱不能认头。”孟鹤堂摸着周九良攥成拳头的手背安抚他，给他鼓气，“这次是我们没经验，吃一堑长一智，老话儿说了，吃亏是福，今天吃多大的亏，往后就能享多大的福气。”

孟鹤堂站起来给他们五个挨个儿踹了一脚，“行啦，别垂头丧气的了，又不是天塌了，起来帮我择菜，还吃不吃饭了！”

他又转身儿数落周九良，“尤其是你！看看你那倒霉德行！赶紧起来！把客厅给我收拾干净了，那么多烟头，我看你们几个是不想活了，该通风通风，垃圾都给我扔了，合同收拾好。九泰筱亭来厨房帮我打下手儿，老秦九香跟九良收拾去。”

 

孟鹤堂心里也有气，哪有这样耍人玩的，欺负他们刚起步，但是他不能在周九良都消沉的时候再表现出负面情绪，必须要让他们几个恢复活力才行。一味的自怨自艾不能解决任何问题，既然是开门做生意了，遇到什么样的客户也不是他们能控制的，这次认栽，以后就吸取教训要更加严谨才行。

——至少还是得着律师拟个正规的合同才行，孟鹤堂边切芹菜边想，这个钱是不能省的。

 

“对了，”孟鹤堂在厨房里回头儿大声跟周九良喊，“他既然不装了你让他把设计图还给我，以后我还能接着给别的类似客户用呢！”

也不算白瞎他熬的那么多天夜。

 

这个亏就这样生生咽下去了，从此以后周九良变得更加谨慎，合同都是找资深律师拟好的，后来公司做大之后还专门聘请了法务律师来负责公司的相关法律问题。

庄周孟蝶设计工作室一步步的壮大，成长成了业界的新兴企业，知名度起来之后越来越多的人来找他们设计新房子和施工。还有大楼盘的精装修的项目，周九良一直牢记很久以前那个因为精装修粗糙不负责任而找他们重新装修的客户，每次接到这种项目，都亲自盯着项目进程，保证不出现任何纰漏。

 

周九良和孟鹤堂在孟鹤堂的本科毕业典礼的第二天去领了结婚证。

烈日炎炎，民政局门口，看着手中的两个九块九的红本子红章，从此以后周九良和孟鹤堂的户口本上的关系被改成了夫夫。

 

时光从不负人，他们值得最好的人生。


	15. Chapter 15

钥匙转动门锁，一只手重重地拍在玄关的大灯开关上，啪的一声，客厅的顶灯打开，照亮室内。

踢掉鞋子都懒得换上拖鞋，周九良和孟鹤堂直接往沙发上一倒，两个人东倒西歪地靠在一起。周九良艰难地将胳膊从西装里抽出来，一甩手扔到一边，躺倒不动了。

“呼……”孟鹤堂躺了一会儿之后缓过来了，他的腰之前疼得厉害，因为站了一天实在没空闲坐下，不过还好他没有喝酒，不像周九良，帮烧饼挡酒被灌了不少。

“哎哟累死我了，”孟鹤堂翻了个身儿直接躺到地板上平复腰痛，腰肌劳损导致的后腰酸痛搞得他龇牙咧嘴，“办婚礼真是能累死个人。”

“可不是么。”周九良瓮声瓮气地回道，他的手盖住自己的脸，不让顶灯照到眼睛。

今天是烧饼和曹鹤阳的婚礼，周九良和孟鹤堂去当伴郎，从早上开始就一直跟着忙活。原本是下午举行典礼的，但是现在婚庆公司花样多，去酒店之前还要拍外景，整整搞了一整天，直到下午四点多到达酒店，然后举行典礼。典礼之后吃饭的时候挨桌敬酒，周九良跟何九华尚九熙都跟着烧饼帮他挡酒，就算大部分都是葡萄汁，也免不了被灌了不少酒。因为曹鹤阳怀孕了不能喝酒，孟鹤堂被分配去照顾他，才逃过一劫。

都喝了不少，曹鹤阳他爸和烧饼他爸，两位老头儿都高兴的喝多了。

 

“不过看着他们真的很幸福啊……”孟鹤堂小声感叹，曲起腿将后腰与地面贴平，尽可能地缓解酸痛，“典礼时看着他俩我都感动哭了。”

“嗯？”周九良撑着胳膊坐起来，“要不咱也办个婚礼吧？”

“想什么呢，”孟鹤堂感觉腰好一点儿了，也爬起来走向厨房，边走边说，“办婚礼太麻烦了，再说咱也没亲戚要请。”

他去厨房泡蜂蜜水给周九良醒酒。

“就咱自己人吃个饭呗，”周九良靠着沙发背坐着，眯着眼睛解衬衫扣子，“然后去旅游怎么样？挺多人都旅行结婚的，顺便度蜜月，咱还没一块去玩儿过呢。”

孟鹤堂用温水将蜂蜜冲开，拿小勺儿搅拌好，“这个主意不错，”将被子塞给周九良，“快喝，喝完洗澡睡觉了，困死我了。”

一大早儿就起床了，幸亏T市不像别的城市要上午典礼，那就要半夜爬起来准备了，真是好辛苦。

 

既然谈到婚礼的问题了，周九良就认真地思考了起来。他们已经领好证了，目前公司发展的不错，每季度都有稳定的入账，这两年他们也攒了一笔钱，正好可以买套房子付首付。

今天看了烧饼和曹鹤阳的婚房，周九良心里是很羡慕的，这个房子还是他带着人给装的呢，设计方案是孟鹤堂做的，耗费了不少心血。如果他们俩能有一套自己设计自己装的房子，周九良觉得此生大约就可以算有一个小圆满了。

尤其是他们两人当年两手空空只带着几件破家当来到这个城市，奋斗到今天已经有了自己的公司，也是时候有一套房子，正式在这里扎根了。

 

洗漱完躺在床上，周九良嗅着孟鹤堂身上牛奶沐浴露的味道，“咱明天去看看房子吧？”

孟鹤堂惊讶道，“怎么突然要看房？”

“都要办婚礼了那不是要买婚房，”周九良道，“咱的存款有多少你知道的，首付还是付得起的。”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂低头沉吟，他明白周九良的意思了，尤其买房子也算是一种投资，钱光存在银行里才会贬值，“那明天去看看吧，你想要什么样儿的？”

“看你啊，”周九良亲他一口，“你喜欢的我都喜欢。”

“哈哈哈，”孟鹤堂被他亲得痒痒，然后掰着手指头数落，“那就不能太小，大概一百平米左右，地点不需要太好离市中心太近，市中心的房价太贵。”他想了想，“啊，最好附近配套能有个好学校。”他想到了以后孩子上学的问题，现在都是按片儿分的，离家近的学校好一点，以后孩子能上个好学校。

“行，都听你的，”周九良笑道，“明天咱就去看看。”

 

“不对啊，”孟鹤堂反应过来，“不是说旅游吗？怎么改成买房了？”

周九良把被子给他盖好，“不冲突啊，等你放假了就去旅游，房子慢慢看，又不是一时半会儿就能遇见合适的。”

“这倒也是，”孟鹤堂点头，随即很期待地问周九良，“咱去哪儿旅游啊？我还没去过别的地方呢。”

“你有想去的地方吗？”周九良随便说了几个地方举例，“香港？澳门？日本？”

“日本就算了吧，咱俩还没有护照呢，”孟鹤堂道，“能不能在大陆玩啊，香港澳门也要办通行证。”

“那个也好办，你要是嫌麻烦咱就再想想别的地方，先睡觉吧。”周九良打了个哈欠，拍拍孟鹤堂，回身儿关上台灯，“睡吧。”

 

第二天一早，周九良起床之后还有一点宿醉的头疼，在床上多赖了一会儿，九点才爬起来和孟鹤堂吃早饭。

起床之前先给孟鹤堂按摩后腰，他睡了一夜之后后腰还是发酸，周九良搓热掌心双手覆盖在他后腰腰窝上方靠近脊椎的两块肌肉上，大拇指用力揉开筋肉。

本身就腰肌劳损的部分一被按压更加酸痛，孟鹤堂哎哟哎哟地叫唤了几声，强忍着才没有跳起来。

这个点儿早点铺已经关门儿了，周九良起来烧开水煮了两包泡面，卧两个鸡蛋又放了几个之前吃火锅剩下的墨鱼丸和海胆丸，等快煮好的时候再加几颗青菜，又飞了一个蛋花。起锅把面装到专门吃面的大碗里，喊孟鹤堂过来吃饭。

揉着有些浮肿的脸，孟鹤堂趿拉着拖鞋来到客厅，他们俩都是在客厅茶几上吃饭的，地上铺着宜家的处理地毯，再垫上一个靠背垫。打开电视屏幕，电脑是一直连着的，打开前几天刚下载下来还没来得及看完的「好兆头Good Omens」，用天使和恶魔的爱情故事来下饭。

 

“哇……”

正好看到第三集，天使向恶魔撒娇衣服上被真人CS枪的颜料打中洗不掉时的神情，和恶魔给他吹干净的样子，孟鹤堂捧脸发出一声感叹，“好甜啊……”

周九良从自己碗里挑出一颗墨鱼丸吹吹塞进孟鹤堂张着的嘴里，“咱俩也很甜。”

“啊！烫！”墨鱼丸在嘴里来会翻腾着，孟鹤堂瞪了周九良一眼，赶紧把丸子嚼碎咽下去，拍打他的胳膊，结果被结实的肱二头肌震得自己手心发麻，“你发什么癫！”

周九良低头呼噜噜地吃了一大口面，假装自己没干坏事，然后被呛住了，“咳咳咳——咳咳——！”

孟鹤堂被他气乐了，赶紧给他拍后背，“你说你发的什么疯，酒还没醒啊。”

“我不是，我没有。”周九良抽出纸巾来擤鼻涕，把呛到鼻腔里的面条擤出来，完了喝了口汤顺气儿，老实了。

“该！”孟鹤堂翻他白眼儿，端起碗来继续吃饭，一只手把进度条拉回去继续看，刚才周九良折腾了一通没暂停，剧情都已经过去了。

 

吃完饭收拾好厨房已经快十点半了，售楼处大概都开门了，趁孟鹤堂刷碗的时候，周九良已经在网上搜了一圈，大致确定了几个目标楼盘，打算今天去看完。

逛了好几个都不太满意，这几年周九良装了不少房子，各个楼盘的户型和价格他心里大概都有个数，最后便去了他最开始选中的一个高层的楼盘。位置不错，是很大一片新建的高层住宅区，好几个小区连成一片形成了一个小型商业区。出门地下就是地铁站，还带配套的商业，各种餐饮连锁商店便利店都有，还自带学区。

“我们的售价是2万4一平米，80平米的总价就是192万，精装修，用的都是进口的材料。”售楼小姐热情地介绍着。

听到精装修，孟鹤堂和周九良对视一眼，都露出了微妙的表情。

“我们这个楼的出房率是很高的，虽然是高层但是能达到80%的，”售楼小姐继续道，“您看，这个户型是两室一厅，次卧可以改成书房，等你们有了宝宝再做成儿童房，都可以的。”

“周边配套的学校怎么样？”孟鹤堂看着房型图问，“如果小升初还需要摇号吗？”

“不需要的，”售楼小姐笑道，“我们的卖点之一就是自带一个公立小学和两所初中，一个公立一个私立，小升初可以直接入学我们的公立初中，不需要摇号的。”

周九良点点头，“这倒是不错啊。”

“就怕到时候政策又变了。”孟鹤堂道，他们孩子还没影儿呢，谁知道到时候等到小学毕业会变成什么样。

“有备无患呗，你觉得怎么样？”周九良问他。

“还可以，”孟鹤堂点点头，说实话比他最初设想的还要好一点。

户型是很规整的一个长方形，户型图的右边一大一小两间卧室，中间夹着卫生间；左边从上到下，是入户玄关，玄关右边是厨房，然后走进去是长方形的客厅，可以分割出来靠近厨房的一部分作为餐厅。

规规矩矩的户型，很实用，孟鹤堂挺喜欢的。

 

“请问您是首套房吗？”售楼小姐带他们到会客区坐下来聊，“如果是首套房，只需要付30%的首付就可以了，也就是57万6，还有一定的贷款优惠政策，利息很低的。”

一听这个价格，孟鹤堂就觉的头疼，想想账户里的存款，倒不是拿不出来，可是这么大一笔钱，他的心好痛。

周九良不愧是孟鹤堂专属蛔虫，孟鹤堂的心思他都能知道得一清二楚，握住孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂反手捏紧周九良，2万4一平米真的不算贵了，可是他穷啊。

 

从售楼中心出来，孟鹤堂一脸纠结地看着周九良，“怎么样？”

“我觉得可以，你喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”

“那就买吧。”周九良道。

孟鹤堂急眼了，“你当时去菜市场买菜啊，说买就买了啊。”

“这不都挺合适的么，”周九良道，“你有哪儿不满意？”

孟鹤堂噘嘴，“都挺好，就是价格不满意。”

两人牵着手走向地铁站，五一放假难得的好天气，阳光明媚并不刺眼，周九良道，“咱总是要买房的，现在市场什么情况咱都明白，这个价格可以了。”

“我当然知道啊，”孟鹤堂道，“只是你赚钱这么辛苦……”

“我赚钱不就是用来花的？”周九良反问道，“钱都存银行里干嘛，买房子也是投资啊。”

周九良停下来拉着孟鹤堂的手，看着他说，“咱们从小就住在福利院里，现在租房子住。其实我一直有一个愿望，就是能在这个城市里有栖身之地。我给别人装修了那么多房子，每天晚上坐在路边看着这万家灯火，这么多窗户，有哪一个能是我的呢？”

“我想拥有属于我们自己的家，里面住着你和我，”他凑近孟鹤堂的脸，与他鼻尖对鼻尖，轻声问，“好不好？”

孟鹤堂鼻头发酸，他望进周九良眼底的赤诚与期盼，坚定地说，“好。”


	16. Chapter 16

一狠心一跺脚，周九良和孟鹤堂买了房子，经过一番讨价还价，最终便宜了五个点，以首付54.7万元的价格成交了，基本上不剩什么存款了。于是抠门的孟鹤堂做了一个决定——不旅游了。

周九良对此表示遗憾，但不发表任何反对意见，家里的事情孟鹤堂说了算。

不过万万没想到的是，孟鹤堂中奖了！

澳门双人自由行，包含往返双飞和三晚永利皇宫度假酒店的大床房住宿加酒店内餐厅两晚正餐！

 

坐在沙发上，孟鹤堂仔仔细细地读了一遍微博私信里的内容，转头和周九良对视，把手机塞给周九良，“我有点晕，你再看一遍是不是真的，不会是骗子吧？！”

周九良也有点难以置信，逐字逐句地又看了一遍，然后还点开了私信对方的主页看，确认是官方私信，才道，“好像是真的啊。”

“哎哟我的天啊……”孟鹤堂拍着心口瘫在沙发上，“我竟然能中奖？！还是这种旅游奖，天啊，老公我觉得我有点不能呼吸了哈哈哈哈哈——”

说着说着他就开心的笑出声了。

周九良也很开心，“你说买了房子不去旅游了，这送上门儿的去不去？”

孟鹤堂喜滋滋地抢回手机回复微信确认中奖信息，“去啊，当然去了，这可是我的好运，你快蹭蹭我，没准我现在是个锦鲤。”

说完还把中奖通知截图发到他们几个人的小群里，【我中奖啦！和九良去澳门玩٩(๑>◡<๑)۶】，勾出一群柠檬精。

曹鹤阳：【卧槽！这不是我转发的618年中活动抽奖吗？！你竟然中奖了！我🍋了！】

尚九熙：【我是一个🍋精】

秦霄贤：【我是一个🍋精】

刘筱亭：【我是一个🍋精】

何九华：【我是一个🍋精】

张九泰：【我是一个🍋精】

烧饼：【我是一个🍋精】

孙九香：【我是一个🍋精】

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”孟鹤堂捧着手机笑得在沙发上前仰后合，就差要打滚了，“老公老公，你看他们哈哈哈哈，笑死我了。”

周九良也挺开心，不过他沉稳惯了，没有像孟鹤堂这么感情外露，只是笑出了八颗牙。

孟鹤堂开心的点已经不在于锦鲤附体中奖可以去旅游了，而是看着一排整齐的柠檬精，就特别开心。

 

到了七月份，期末的各种事情都告一段落，孟鹤堂也终于能在毕业典礼之后抽出身来计划去澳门的旅行了。

周九良提前把公司的事情安排好，有孙九香和张九泰盯着他并不是很担心。自从公司上了正轨之后，他就压着秦霄贤和刘筱亭去考高自考念书了，虽然秦霄贤总是一副智商不太高的样子，但是周九良和孟鹤堂也认为该念的书都要念到位。以后公司在扩大，他们几个都是管理层，一定要有能力管理好公司的工作。

只是这两个人太皮，干什么都行就是不想读书，逮着机会就要摸鱼，周九良没办法，只能把他俩关在家里专心读书，孙九香和张九泰足够自律和刻苦，可以边工作边学习。

 

坐上了飞往澳门的航班，三个小时二十分钟的航程，正好是中午十二点到下午三点。吃了不好吃的飞机餐，孟鹤堂靠在周九良的肩膀上看小窗外面的云彩，飞机穿过大团云层，一下子外面就感觉雾气腾腾。

“九良你看，好多云彩。”孟鹤堂兴奋地拉着周九良的手，这是他们第一次坐飞机呢，他不免有些激动。

“嗯嗯，”周九良摘下耳机，里面放着京剧，向窗外看了看，问孟鹤堂，“渴不渴？要不要睡一会儿？”s

“要喝橙汁。”孟鹤堂依旧兴致高昂地看着窗外，他坐直了上半身趴在床边，外面的蓝天白云现在在大城市里已经很少见了，天空总是灰蒙蒙的。现在飞在高空上，孟鹤堂觉得自己第一次与蓝天这么近，感觉很奇妙。

等送饮料的空姐推着车子过来了时候，周九良要了两杯橙汁，喂给孟鹤堂喝了，然后戴上耳机继续听戏。

饭后血液都进到胃里消化食物，看了一会儿之后都是一样的场景，孟鹤堂开始犯困了，从随身的小包里掏出眼罩，戴上之后他又靠着周九良睡着了。

 

下飞机之后直奔酒店，拉着行李箱站在富丽堂皇的酒店门口，孟鹤堂指着那些花朵装置艺术——其中一个是一个巨大的风车方式——跟周九良吐槽，“这也太浮夸了吧……”

再转头，“我去，这竟然还有个旋转木马？”没见过世面的贫穷儿童孟鹤堂惊呆了，周九良也一脸一言难尽的表情，并不是很理解在酒店大堂放一个旋转木马是什么操作。

“不愧是叫皇宫啊，”孟鹤堂道，“这金碧辉煌的浮夸风真是好皇宫。”

摇摇头，周九良拉着他走向前台办入住手续，房间已经被预定好了，他们只需要出示证件就可以。

趁着等房卡的时间，孟鹤堂继续观察酒店大堂的装修样式，他现在去哪里都非常注意室内装修的风格，希望通过仔细的观察能多学习到一些大师设计的精妙之处。

 

拿好房卡，坐电梯上楼，进门之后孟鹤堂往床上扑倒，“啊——好舒服啊。”

“这还能选枕头。”周九良放下箱子之后在房间里溜达起来，看见一个盒子里面摆着八个小枕头，不同的款式，客人可以任意选择。他拿着那个盒子来到床边，一只腿曲起放在床上，把盒子聚到孟鹤堂面前给他看。

孟鹤堂接过来挨个戳了戳，挑挑拣拣又试了试床上摆着的四个枕头，得出结论，“挺舒服的，不用换了。”

“现在已经五点了，”周九良躺到他身边儿摸出手机看时间，“咱一会儿就在酒店里吃吧，不是包两顿正餐吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“然后吃完饭去赌场吧。”周九良带着点兴奋的笑容道，来一趟澳门怎么能不去赌场玩一把。

“行啊，”孟鹤堂没有意见，只要不去翻山越岭，让他逛吃逛吃的话，去哪里都行，“那就两千块钱吧，输光了就回来睡觉，不能再多了。”

“都听你的，”周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手指头玩，圆润的指尖指甲剪得整齐，粉色的指甲根部有白色的小月牙。据说月牙越多证明身体约好，周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手仔细数了一遍，一共有九个小月牙，说明孟鹤堂身体不错，周九良给养的好，就是还有一个的进步空间。

 

房间里有酒店餐厅介绍，周九良抽出来给孟鹤堂看，让他选一会儿吃什么。

“明天吃完早饭咱们去渔人码头，然后中午去官也街逛，正好午饭就在那边吃小吃，”周九良念叨这自己的计划，“下午去看妈阁庙和北帝庙，晚上看看夜景，再逛一逛别的地方。后天去看大三巴牌坊、大炮台、议事厅、玫瑰堂，大概就这样吧，咱们也不着急，逛到哪儿算哪儿。”

“好啊，”孟鹤堂没有异议，跟周九良在一起他从来都不用带脑子，所有事情周九良都会安排好，他只要跟着他老公就好了，周九良就是他的脑子。

 

躺的差不多了，快六点的时候周九良把孟鹤堂拉起来，准备去吃饭。孟鹤堂选了家川菜，号称是荟萃川菜精华的创意菜，他很好奇，川菜能创意成什么样子。

麻婆豆腐、鱼香茄子、宫保鸡丁、回锅肉、水煮鱼、担担面、酸辣汤，高档餐厅的菜量都不会大，就算是川菜，在这种五星级酒店里大概都不能免俗。周九良和孟鹤堂商量着点了五个菜，米饭看情况再要。

果不其然，菜上来之后除了水煮鱼，其他的分量都比一般川菜馆要小一些，孟鹤堂的饭量一般，不过按照周九良平时的战斗力来说，他一个人大概能干掉桌上的百分之八十，还要再加两到三碗米饭。

吃完饭，孟鹤堂有点晕乎乎的，他端着茶杯喝水，跟周九良说，“我怎么感觉像是吃了顿假饭？”

“怎么假了？”周九良问他

“说不上来，”孟鹤堂吸溜了一口热茶，放下茶杯之后一手托腮，另一只手拿着筷子戳盘子里的剩菜汤，“好吃是挺好吃的，但是感觉不像是吃川菜，像是吃了顿假川菜。”

“嗯，我也有这种感觉，”周九良其实也觉得怪怪的，就是说不上来，“吃饱了就得了，咱回家再去吃便宜大碗的真·川菜吧。”

 

吃饱喝足，出发去赌场。

距离他们很近就是威尼斯人，走路七分钟就到了，正好饭后散步消食。临走之前周九良又检查了一遍证件，赌场十八岁以下不能进入，虽然他相信自己二十多岁长了一张三、四十岁的脸，不过该带的证件还是要带的，尤其是孟鹤堂，长得嫩，一定会是重点检查对象。

感觉全世界的威尼斯人都差不多，里面是仿照水城威尼斯建造的室内设计，天花板是假的天空，还有各种桥下面有水，还有船，模仿威尼斯城内的河流。

 

赌场里面人不少，进门就是一排老虎机，不少人围着在玩，远处有几个赌大小的桌子，再后面就是打牌的小赌桌了。周九良带着孟鹤堂挨个转了一圈，他俩都不会赌，周九良还行会打牌，孟鹤堂连斗地主都不会，除了老虎机和赌大小根本不能参加战斗。

在老虎机上玩了几把，一般进门都能先赢钱，孟鹤堂用二百澳币赢了三万，相当于两万五千多人民币，得了个开门彩。这个钱存起来，不能拿去赌，也就是说周九良还剩下一千七百块钱的赌资，如果都输掉了，他们就回去睡觉。

转了一圈周九良打算去玩一把，不知道玩哪种就随便找了张有空位的桌子坐下。孟鹤堂要了杯水坐在他旁边儿，看着荷官发牌，给什么牌就是什么牌，一会儿发完牌就翻过来，刚出了结果，就有人过来找他检查证件。从小包里翻出卡包，抽出身份证给对方，检查之后对方还给孟鹤堂。

“还真检查啊。”孟鹤堂趴在周九良的胳膊上看他的牌，刚才那把荷官宣布周九良输了，拿出去了三个筹码给了赢家，现在正在发第二轮的牌。

周九良看着手里的牌，“你看就没查我啊，我长得着急，给我喝口水。”

“呸！”孟鹤堂啐他，把习惯塞进他嘴里，“快喝！”

 

玩了几把有输有赢，比上桌之前多了十几个筹码，孟鹤堂觉得无聊了，周九良就带着他换了张桌子玩别的，结果一坐下，又来了一个人要检查孟鹤堂的证件。

连着好几桌都是，每次换桌孟鹤堂都必被检查，最后掏包掏得他都烦了，直接把卡包塞到裤子口袋里，而周九良一次都没有被检查过。

“我就说我长的着急他们不会查我吧。”周九良揪住孟鹤堂撅起来的嘴，“都能挂油瓶儿了。”

“好烦呀，”孟鹤堂摇头躲开周九良的手，气鼓鼓地道，“每次都查我，我又不上桌玩，好气。”

周九良眯着眼睛好笑地看着他，表情痞里痞气的，“怎么着小妞儿，要不咱回去睡觉吧？”

这一晚上收获颇丰，两千块钱花光了，却也赚到了十来万块钱，周九良见好就收，看孟鹤堂不乐意了正好带他回去不玩了。

“晚上有喷泉灯光表演，去不去看？”

孟鹤堂还撅着嘴，问他，“你不玩了？”

周九良一摊手，“两千块花完啦，走吧。”

 

到窗口将筹码换成钱，直接打到银行卡里，周九良逗孟鹤堂，“还不高兴呢？咱都赚了小十万块钱了，这都不高兴啊？”

实在憋不住了，孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑出来，“高兴高兴，快走，我要看喷泉表演。”

说完自己还不好意思了，也不理周九良，自己闷头大步往外走，跟后面有狗要撵他似的。

 

夜晚中，各大高层酒店灯火通明，门口巨大水池里的喷泉配合灯光和音乐喷出各种花样，孟鹤堂和周九良手牵着手站在人群中，晚风吹过，夏日的闷热被喷泉溅出来的水汽带走。

看完威尼斯人的音乐喷泉表演，他们俩溜达回永利皇宫，又看了永利皇宫门前的音乐喷泉表演。进了大堂之后孟鹤堂相中了一个黑金色的插屏，上面是亭台楼阁，他跑过去侧躺在屏风前面，一手撑头摆了个贵妃榻的姿势，让周九良给他拍照。

还有著名的巴克勒公爵花瓶和大型雕塑郁金香，孟鹤堂觉得土味到极致了，一定要合影留念。

两个人在酒店大堂里拍得不亦乐乎，玩了好半天才回房间。

 

今天一路到澳门又玩了一晚上，孟鹤堂洗漱完躺下就睡着了，有周九良在他就不会认床，总能睡得特别香。

有些遗憾地看着豪华的浴室和多功能浴缸，周九良翻身抱住孟鹤堂，看来只能明天再试用了。


	17. Chapter 17

金秋十月，天一下子就变得很高，云变得很淡，树叶也开始逐渐变黄，虽然秋老虎作祟还有些高温天气，但空气已经变得干爽起来，不再是三伏天那种闷热粘腻的感觉。

趁着十一放假，周九良和孟鹤堂搬进了新家，在孟鹤堂硕士毕业的一年多后，他们终于住进了自己的房子，房产证上写着孟鹤堂的名字。

新家的室内装修当然是孟鹤堂亲自设计的，现代中式的风格，灵感来自苏州园林，是孟鹤堂为了周九良的喜好专门做的。虽然周九良年纪轻轻，不过就喜欢这些传统的样式，平时也爱听个戏曲，还一直琢磨着等以后有空了去学个三弦。

正式搬家之前，一众好友就起哄让他们请客，周九良也早有此意，打算和孟鹤堂简单办一个小小的婚宴。不需要找婚庆公司策划典礼，也没有亲戚需要通知，只请八个最好的朋友，和一些师长同学，还有生意上的朋友。

满打满算也就三桌，周九良提前订好了一个小的宴会厅，菜式比较正经婚宴要朴实，不过也比婚宴好吃，众所周知，婚宴一般都不太好吃。

 

穿好西装，周九良是黑色，孟鹤堂是藏蓝色，王丽春在家吃了中午饭就过来帮忙给他俩简单化了个妆，还顺便给孟鹤堂的头发抓了个造型，周九良的钢丝球多年如一日的坚挺有弹性，不需要处理。

婚宴请的是晚饭，午饭众人是凑在一起吃的，今天孟鹤堂办婚宴他最大，所有人都不让他下厨房，于是午饭就是曹鹤阳和刘筱亭何九华下厨，再加上一些超市买回来的熟食。吃饱喝足之后又去睡了一觉，差不多三点多的时候就被王丽春抓起来捯饬了。

“哎呀，丽春姐，不要画眼影了吧？”孟鹤堂来回动头躲着王丽春手里的眼影刷，十分想拒绝她画眼影的企图。

“你老实点儿别乱动！”王丽春一手成爪按住孟鹤堂的头顶，把他的脑袋固定住，喝到，“闭眼！”

孟鹤堂条件反射地一激灵闭上了眼睛，随即便感觉眼影刷在自己的眼皮上扫来扫去，“有点痒痒。”

“痒痒啥啊，一会儿就好了！”

周九良坐在床上看着孟鹤堂的样子傻笑，结果就被外面的曹鹤阳喊出去了，“九良快来再点一遍烟，别到时候不够了！”

“诶！来了！”周九良赶紧跑出去干活，留下孟鹤堂接着生无可恋地被特别兴奋的王丽春佐咕。

 

小区的地下车库里挺着周九良租来的车，奔驰G500，漆黑方正的车身超级炫酷，等孟鹤堂被捯饬完了，周九良载着他一马当先个开往婚宴的酒店。

因为不举办典礼没有包场大型宴会厅，便也没有额外的布置和迎宾前台，只是在包厢里贴了几个喜字。

六点整的时候，客人们就都到齐了，趁着等上菜的功夫，周九良和孟鹤堂端着酒杯站在三个桌子前的空位上，感谢各位朋友师长来参加他们两个人小小的婚宴。

 

“感谢大家百忙之中抽空来参加我们两个人的婚礼，我真的非常开心，”周九良道，只是开头第一句话就开始哽咽了起来，“今年是我们自从上大学来到T市的第七年了，现在我们顺利毕业，有了事业，还买了房子，能在T市扎根下来，离不开各位朋友和师长的帮助与教导。我们夫夫在这里想感谢大家，敬大家一杯。”

说完，便仰头干了杯中的红酒。

而他旁边的孟鹤堂本身就泪窝子浅，已经哭得一脸泪痕了。

周九良牵住孟鹤堂的手，“大家都知道我和孟孟是在福利院长大，因为没钱我还没上成大学，能走到今天是我从前想都不敢想的。这一路上我们曾遇见了很多困难，吃了很多苦，但是我很开心，我也很满足，因为只要有孟鹤堂和我在一起，什么样生活都不能打到我。”

“今天是个喜庆的日子，希望大家都能开心，照顾不周的地方还请包涵。”周九良又倒了杯酒，和孟鹤堂一起一饮而尽。

 

因为喝了酒，孟鹤堂的两颊有些潮红，他努力收起泪水，说道，“谢谢大家今天能来我和九良的婚礼，比较简陋请不要见怪，”说着他又笑了出来，“我和九良从小一起相依为命，一直以来都是他在照顾我，连上大学的机会他都放弃了，选择让我去念书。九良是一个特别，特别，特别好的男人，能和他相遇，相知，相爱，我很幸运，”他转身面向周九良，“以后的日子，我也会努力学着照顾你，做得更好。”

周九良轻吻他，“你做的已经是最好的了。”

重新交换了戒指，是周九良去定做的新戒指，是带钻的，原来的那对儿被他们珍藏了起来，留作纪念。

周九良还是觉得，婚戒应该正式一些，起码要带钻，当初那对儿只能算是求婚的情侣对戒。

 

底下掌声一片，曹鹤阳和王丽春都感动哭了，坐在下面一个劲儿地拿至今擦眼泪。秦霄贤刘筱亭他们几个都抱在一起哭成一团了，从小一起长大，没有人比他们更清楚周九良和孟鹤堂这一路走来经历的多少了。迈过了那么多道坎儿，今天终于办了婚礼，都哭得像只傻狗。

周九良和孟鹤堂敬完两桌酒回来之后，这俩人的眼睛还红着呢。尚九熙也跟着吸溜鼻涕，一边跟何九华嘀咕，“这俩人干嘛这么煽情，搞得我这种冷酷男孩都要扛不住了。”

何九华，“……你是什么你再说一遍？”

 

一顿饭没有吃太久，九点多陆陆续续把客人都送走之后，只有自己人站在酒店门口，勾肩搭背的。

吃饭的时候都没喝什么酒，这时烧饼带头起哄，“兄弟们还等什么呢，到点儿该去闹洞房了啊！酒呢？酒都买好了吗？走着，咱续摊儿去了！”

这是之前大伙儿一块儿商量好的，饭后聚在一起玩一晚上，高兴的日子自然要玩儿痛快才行。

 

三箱啤酒，一半是果味的，橙子芒果苹果草莓蔓越莓什么味儿都有，孟鹤堂喜欢喝这个，还有剩下的三瓶红酒，全部搬上后备箱，一群人一起浩浩荡荡地回家了。

到家之后，三三两两的有的坐沙发，有的直接瘫在地上，开始商量玩什么游戏。

“狼人杀？谁是卧底？”尚九熙提议。

“我不会玩狼人杀。”孟鹤堂举手。

“我也不会。”刘筱亭跟着举手。

“啊，那换一个吧，”尚九熙挠头，“还有啥游戏？”

“我知道一个游戏，”何九华道，“听我初中同学说的，他们在国外留学经常玩，叫Never have I had。就是轮到谁，谁就说一个自己从来没看过的事情，如果有人干过，那干过的人喝酒；如果大家都没干过，那就说话的人喝酒。”

“这个好！”孟鹤堂拍手，“我要用我非常没有生活经历的人生打败你们！”

烧饼和曹鹤阳一起鄙视地看着孟鹤堂，天真的孟儿，他还没明白吗，今天晚上闹洞房，当然是所有人都针对他和周九良两个人啊！

“那就玩这个吧，”何九华道，“其实他们叫这个游戏干死罗德岛，据说是有一个哥们儿玩这个喝醉了，从屋子里爬出来要报复一直灌他酒的那个住在罗德岛的哥们儿，边爬边大喊：干死罗德岛——！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这么沙雕吗！”秦霄贤笑得满地打滚，这名字也太沙雕了吧。

 

从橱柜里拿出杯子，周九良先开了一瓶红酒，给挨个倒满，“行了，废话少说，开始吧，从谁先来？”

“就从你呗，你完了是九香，然后顺时针这样儿转过来。”

顺序依次是周九良、孙九香、秦霄贤、何九华、尚九熙、孟鹤堂、曹鹤阳、烧饼、张九泰和刘筱亭。

“那我先来啊，”周九良想了想，说，“我从来没出过国。”

“我也没有！”有七个人举手，开心的表示自己也没有，只有曹鹤阳和何九华恶狠狠地盯着他。

“快喝快喝！”孟鹤堂跟着起哄，让他俩快点儿喝酒。

曹鹤阳跟何九华喝完之后赶紧说，“下一个下一个！”

 

第二圈的时候周九良输了，正准备喝酒，曹鹤阳突然道，“等等！我刚才在微博上看见一个动图！咱玩点不一样的，你俩如果成功了，就不用喝酒了！”

“什么动图？”孟鹤堂凑到曹鹤阳身边儿去看他手机。

曹鹤阳把手机放在茶几上，屏幕显示的动图是一个人A躺着，然后屈膝，双手抱住自己的膝弯；另一个人B站在他旁边，用一只手握住A的手臂，将他整个人拎起来悬空，上下重复三次。

“我去，这个好难啊。”刘筱亭道，“不过真好玩。”

 

“来！”周九良撸起袖子，不要怂，就是干！

孟鹤堂笑着躺下抱好腿，“你可拉住了我别把我摔了啊！”

“孟哥你放心！”张九泰盘腿坐在一旁道，“老周的臂力可牛逼了，每次拉东西都是他劲儿最大！”

说话间，周九良就握着孟鹤堂的小臂把他拉起来了，孟鹤堂害怕地大叫一声，被周九良悠起来，晃来晃去的。

“啊——放我下来！快放我下来！”孟鹤堂受不了地喊着，周九良为了显示自己的臂力，硬是拎着他占了半分多钟，然后还两只手换着玩，吓得孟鹤堂哇哇大叫。

 

这样玩了四五轮儿，没想到最先看起来不太行了的是尚九熙，他脸上带着明显的醉酒红晕，伸直腿坐在地上，仰头靠着沙发坐垫，眼神飘忽的看着众人，有些不自觉的精神兴奋。

烧饼悄悄拉着还清醒的几个人故意使坏，“一会儿都集火九熙，我看他快不行了，先干趴下一个再说。”

“好好好。”

一群坏人开始故意针对尚九熙。

“我从来没有写过代码！”这是精准打击。

“我从来没有去过东北！”偶尔也有误伤群众的时候。

“我从来没有用过外星人电脑！”再来一波精准打击。

“我从来没有唱过二人转！”

“我从来没有把别人的头笑掉过！”

 

在众志成城的努力下，尚九熙终于喝醉了。

他眼神呆滞地坐在地上，突然开始傻笑起来，从咯咯咯咯，到哈哈哈哈完全停不下来。

一开始众人还都看着他傻笑乐得不行，何九华这个倒霉爷们儿也跟着乐，一点儿都不心疼自己对象，直到尚九熙突然开始大喊，“我小老婆呢？！你们谁看见我的小老婆了？！”

几个人一瞬间都傻掉了，所有人的目光一下子全都聚集在何九华身上，仿佛他是一片新鲜的瓜田。

 

何九华也是一脸懵逼，那边尚九熙还在继续喊，“我的小老婆在哪里？是不是你们绑架的我的小老婆！爱妃！朕来救你啦！”

说着，便爬起来开始在屋子里四处乱转。

场面逐渐开始失去控制，众人一边被尚九熙逗得狂笑，一边开始追他，试图把他拦下来，烧饼还看热闹不嫌事儿大地举着手机录像。

“九熙，九熙，谁是你的小老婆啊？”孟鹤堂追着尚九熙想拉住他，可是喝醉的人变得非常灵活，扭动着躲开了。

他一会儿跑去卧室，一会儿又跑到卫生间，还在喊着，“爱妃！你在哪里呀！朕来救你了！我的爱妃啊~~~~”

 

他转来转去的，孟鹤堂家并不算大，但是就算被抓住了，几个人也都按不住他，稍不注意就能被他钻到空子跑出来。

曹鹤阳一不留神，被尚九熙挣开胳膊，跑到了厨房。尚九熙抄起厨房里的一把水果刀，举着刀对着众人，“你们快说！到底把我的小老婆藏到哪里去了！”

“卧槽！”周九良赶紧跑过去试图从他手里把刀抢过来，尚九熙拿着刀乱晃，一时还真抢不过来。

“九熙啊，把刀放下，那个太危险了！”曹鹤阳边笑边着急地道。

“对啊九熙，我给你拿个别的玩好不好？你把手里的那个东西给我行不行？”孟鹤堂把桌子上的勺子递给他，想把刀子换过来。

 

“不行！”尚九熙指着他们，“你们这些骗子！抢走了我的小老婆还要抢我的大老婆！”说着把水果刀护在怀里，“皇后不要怕，朕不会让他们把你抢走的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”众人一脸一言难尽地互相望着，都要笑出腹肌了，尚九熙的大老婆是水果刀，以此类推，他的小老婆会是什么？

摆脱了头顶一片草地的何九华偷偷松了一口气——管他小老婆是什么，反正不是人就行。

 

那边，尚九熙拿着刀又开始巡场，挨个屋子找他的小老婆。

终于，在众人跟着他进了书房之后，就见他把刀扔了，一把抱起桌子上孟鹤堂的笔记本电脑，“爱妃！原来你在这里！”

周九良赶紧把水果刀捡起来，偷偷溜到厨房放好，顺便把厨房的门推拉门合上，关上灯假装那里什么都没有。

 

“九熙啊，小老婆找到了，我们回家吧？”何九华拉住尚九熙，慢慢哄他，对于醉鬼真的是只能哄，完全没办法讲道理。

“你是谁！”尚九熙瞪着他，“你走开！别碰我！你是不是想抢我的小老婆！”

何九华叹气，“我不抢你小老婆，我是你老公！”

“我没有老公！我要我的皇后和爱妃！你离我远点！”尚九熙抱着电脑继续到处乱转。

其他一群人有的已经笑瘫在地上了，何九华放弃挣扎，开始后悔，“我为什么要提议玩这个游戏，最后把自己坑死了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”

一群傻狗发出无情的嘲笑。

 

过了一会儿，尚九熙老实了下来，被何九华扛到沙发上放好，让他睡觉，孟鹤堂去拿了摊子给他盖上。众人坐在茶几周围的地毯上，秦霄贤问，“还玩吗？”

烧饼意犹未尽地品着刚才发的视频，先截了一小段儿发朋友圈：一血成就达成！

随后说道，“玩儿啊！你们忘了今天是要搞谁了吗？他俩还没喝醉呢，能放过他俩吗！”

于是，欢乐祥和、其乐融融的夜晚还在继续……


	18. Chapter 18

宴会大厅灯火通明，香音鬓影，妆容精致的盛装美人保养精致的玉手端着香槟与红酒，游走与各界商人与政要之间。

大厅安静的一角，穿着剪裁合体的西装的孟鹤堂，却正躲在这里吃蛋糕，他怀孕三个月了，脱了衣服可以看出小腹微凸，不过穿上西装后，腰身一掐，还是一位秀丽美人。

已是三十出头的年纪，却比年少时更添一份沉稳与从容，温柔似水的眼波中是少年人没有的通透。左耳上的钻石耳钉闪着耀眼华光，是周九良送他的三十岁生日礼物。

阴影打在他身上，正好将在隐藏在这个角落，他咽下一块提拉米苏，将叉子含在嘴里添残留在上面的蛋糕，一边饶有兴味地看着远处被一群人包围的周九良。

作为本市的新贵，周九良现在可谓是各方都想拉拢的合作伙伴。谁能想到一个底层出身的孤儿，能在没钱上大学的情况下挣扎出头，将自己的企业做到这么大。

自然而然，周九良成为了在场众位美人眼中的肥肉，就算他已婚又怎么样，听说另一半是和他一起在孤儿院出身青梅竹马。糟糠之妻还能有什么惊人颜色，孟鹤堂一贯低调，平时商场上的应酬很少参加，大多数人都没见过他，自然不知道他的模样。

 

抽出餐巾擦擦唇边，孟鹤堂吃饱了，他随手拧开一瓶矿泉水倒进高脚杯里，端起来溜达着过去，解救周九良。

此时周九良正在和一群大腹便便的成功商人聊天，那几个人每人身边都跟着一个年轻貌美的女伴或者男伴，说着些没什么实际内容的话。

孟鹤堂信步走去，一眼扫过就看见有一男一女两个美人儿双眸剪瞳在对周九良暗送秋波。

“吃饱了？”周九良倒是眼尖，一看就看见孟鹤堂过来，走过来几步手横在他腰后扶着他慢慢走过来。自从怀孕之后，孟鹤堂就添了一个腰酸的毛病，孩子还没显怀，但已经开始发育压迫他的盆骨和内脏。

“聊什么呢这么热闹？”孟鹤堂随口问道，他在外人面前一向特别端得住，将手里的高脚杯递给周九良，礼貌性地对那几个人微笑示意。

 

“这位是恒仁国际的李总、这是天全的赵总、这是湖东的张总、这位是绿地的廖总，各位，这是我爱人，孟鹤堂。”周九良给孟鹤堂介绍着，孟鹤堂与他们握手，算是打了招呼，寒暄几句就散了。

开玩笑，人家都过来找人了，他们也不是没眼色的人，这种场合搭上话混个脸熟就可以了，真要谈生意还是要私下聊。

“他们拉着你说什么？”孟鹤堂压低声音问周九良。

“还能有什么，不就是看上咱刚拍下来的那块地，想进来分杯羹。”周九良满不在乎地道，带着孟鹤堂坐到边上，给他拿水果，“吃点水果，酒会上不是冷的就是甜点，什么都吃不好，你怎么样，恶心吗？”

孟鹤堂这两天开始有了妊娠反应，每天早上起来都要抱着马桶吐一会儿，吃东西也变得比较挑剔，有一点儿奇怪的味道都要犯恶心。酒会上人多气味杂，周九良担心他不舒服。

“还行，”孟鹤堂插了块西瓜塞进周九良嘴里，自己吃了块橙子——酸的。

“快九点了，一会儿再晃一下咱就回家。”周九良看表，又给秦霄贤发信息，说他和孟鹤堂要提前退场，让他们多留一会，看看还有什么信息可以搜集道。

秦霄贤回了个OK的表情，让他们放心走。

 

孟鹤堂靠着周九良，在百无聊赖地玩手机，屏幕上显示着各种各样、乱七八糟的标题，诸如什么，“我孕期多做了这些，宝宝出生就被夸漂亮！”“准妈妈必备收藏！史上最全饮食篇！从孕期到月子到产后恢复及护理！”“怀胎十月这样吃！”“多亏请了月薪三万的金牌月嫂，让我除了月子就瘦了三十斤！”“分享入院时备受护士夸奖的待产包！真正不踩坑！”“宝宝出生第一年，三十条护理绝招！”“新生儿衣服怎么选？”“0~12月，标准喝奶量，每日次数奶量总数”“新生儿0~12月注意事项”“四十二天科学月子餐清单！快速回复瘦身+下奶！”

活脱儿一个孕中宝妈的小x书首页。

甭管是真是假，到底有没有用，他倒是看得津津有味的。

 

这也怨不得他，三十岁了才有了这个孩子，想起上大学时失去的那个孩子，孟鹤堂对现在肚子里的这个更加紧张，从知道怀孕开始就一直各种小心谨慎，看了不知道多少经验分享，和专业的医学论文，连分娩过程的完整视频都拉着周九良看了一遍。看得周九良汗毛竖立，都不想让他生了。

这话说出来就挨了打。

孕中情绪波动大，而且非常不稳定，孟鹤堂想骂他都没骂出来，张嘴直接就哭了，哭得周九良差点跪地求饶，只能给曹鹤阳打电话求救。

 

曹鹤阳是带着孩子来的，他和烧饼的儿子今年7岁了，秋天就要入学上小学，正是七八岁惹人嫌的年纪，成天在家招猫逗狗，曹鹤阳他妈都追不上他。

这倒霉孩子现在跟谁都能顶两句，但是就怕周九良，只要周九良一板脸，立马儿就怂，比他亲爹烧饼揍他一顿都管事儿。

于是周九良一给他打电话求他来哄孟鹤堂，他就把儿子带来塞给周九良去帮忙治一治。

 

“孟儿啊，怎么还哭上啊？不哭啊，哭了对孩子不好。”曹鹤阳把纸巾塞给孟鹤堂让他擦鼻涕。

那边儿周九良已经拎着烧麦去学认字了，“你都要上小学了，赶紧多认几个字，不然回头老师就骂你。”

孟鹤堂抽搭的鼻子，带着鼻音跟曹鹤阳骂周九良，“你知道他刚说什么吗？个丧良心的，他跟我说生孩子那么疼，要不别生了吧？你说说他！什么倒霉人啊！我等这孩子等了这么多年，可算有了他跟我说这个！我能不生气么！”

“嗨，他那不也是心疼你吗，哎哟，你还当真了，”曹鹤阳笑道，“快别哭了，他脑子直你又不是不知道。你是不是给他看那个视频了？”

孟鹤堂点头。

曹鹤阳撇撇嘴，“我跟你说，我怀烧麦那阵儿也给烧饼看过，你猜怎么着，烧饼也说要不别生了。当时把我给气的啊，孩子都在肚子里了，你现在说别生了，你早干嘛去了？！”

“就是！”

“得啦，我看你也是情绪不稳定，等过了三个月出去转一转，散散心吧，也别总忙着工作了。”曹鹤阳道，“快中午了，我做饭去吧，你想吃什么啊？”

“都行，没什么想吃的。”孟鹤堂嘟囔着。

“得，我知道了。”

 

这不，一转眼儿过了三个月，周九良记着曹鹤阳之前说的，把手头儿的事儿结算了一下，打算带孟鹤堂出去散散心。

“咱也不去人多的地方，那种旅游景点儿什么的，去点清净的地方吧？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂正平躺在床上摸肚子，手边儿放着一瓶百洛油和一瓶娇韵诗的护理油，两款都是去妊娠纹的，一个开架一个专柜。据说妊娠纹要在出现之前就护理好，预防它出现，所以孟鹤堂从肚子开始长大了以后，就用起来了。对比了各种评价repo，他也没确定到底哪个更有效一点，干脆就都用起来了。

说实话，百洛油去痘印的效果真是极好的。

“要不回福利院看看吧，今年的钱不是还没打吗？我们亲自送去吧。”孟鹤堂懒洋洋地道，周九良的手放在他肚子上，暖烘烘的，搞得他想睡觉。

自从他们赚了钱之后，每年都会以几个人的名义共同给福利院一笔钱，算是回报大家庭。不过这些年一直忙于生计，在这边打拼，没有回去看过，孟鹤堂忽然觉得，他们有了孩子，新的生命到来，应该带它去看看父母小时候长大的地方。

“就听你的。”

 

还是那个热烈的七月，周九良和孟鹤堂打着遮阳伞从福利院里出来。他们刚才去看了老院长，老太太已经六十多了，还坚持这一直不退休，照顾这里的孩子。

这些年因为政府的补贴，和爱心资助的人变多，福利院的情况比他们小时候好了不少，孩子们每顿都能有菜有肉，每季也有足够的衣服穿。不像他们小时候，吃肉要看运气，衣服也要换着穿。

孟鹤堂还记得，他和周九良三四岁的时候，还换着穿过一条裤子，他们俩只有两条裤子，一条好的，一条破的。两个人就今天你穿好的，明天我穿好的。不过周九良总是穿着那条破的不脱，让孟鹤堂穿好的。

现在回想起来也挺有意思的，不过弄得院长老太太很不好意思，一个劲儿地说，“那时候我没照顾好你们，你们两个都是好孩子，靠自己努力过上了好日子。哎……那时候如果我能有办法，九良就不会上不成大学了。”

“您别这么说，我后来不是上大学了么，高自考也是正规大学毕业生呢，我还读硕了呢。”周九良劝老太太，“您已经做的很好的，我们都健康的成功长大了不是吗？如果不是您当初收留我们，照顾我们，我们可能都没办法长大成人，我们都一辈子感激您。”

“是啊，院长妈妈，您在我们心里是最好的妈妈了。”孟鹤堂也说，“我和九良有宝宝了，您要摸一摸吗？”

“啊，小孟儿和九良有孩子了，哎哟，这可是大喜事。”老太太听到这个消息开心坏了，脸上的皱纹都笑出了花纹，她小心翼翼地将粗糙苍老的手放在孟鹤堂的肚子上摸了摸，孟鹤堂握住她的手背，松弛的皮下没有一点脂肪，老太太一辈子也没过上什么好日子，全部的经历都为了他们这些孩子操劳。

“真好，真好。”老太太笑着说真好，却忍不住抬起眼睛擦眼泪，她看着长大的孩子有了幸福的生活和孩子，这可真是太好了。

 

走着走着就到了周九良以前打工的那片工地，房子已经盖好了，现在是一片高档住宅区。孟鹤堂打眼望了一圈，指着远处对周九良兴奋地道，“老公你看呀，那家炒饼店还开着。”

周九良一眼，“还真是。”

他笑了笑，当初刚刚拿到录取通知书的他们俩就是在那家卖炒饼的小店里吃了一顿饭，庆祝考上大学，然后当天晚上，自己就撕了录取通知书决定不再念书。时间一晃已经过去十二年了，没想到那家店还开着。

“走，我们再去吃顿饭吧。”孟鹤堂拉着他往前走。

周九良回过神儿来，有些担心地道，“小饭馆儿不卫生，你现在不适合吃……”

“哎呀我就要吃，我要吃加肉的！”孟鹤堂抱着周九良的胳膊晃来晃去，一如十二年前的那个盛夏一般的撒娇，大大的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光，“好不好嘛……”

周九良笑了，恍惚间又看到了当年那个头发乱晃，跑得小脸儿通红，满额头都是细密汗水，来给他送录取通知书的孟鹤堂。

“好，我们去吃炒饼。”周九良道。

 

炒饼店还是一如往昔的嘈杂，因为不是饭点儿只有一桌人还在吃饭。

周九良和孟鹤堂还坐在十二年前的那个位置，头顶的电风扇还在苟延残喘，墙上的菜单颜色变浅了不少，周九良看了一遍发现加了不少新菜。

孟鹤堂招呼服务员过来，笑眯眯地说，“要一份素炒饼和一份牛肉炒饼。”

等服务员下好菜名，周九良又接着道，“炒饼再加份肉。”

孟鹤堂和他对视一眼，两个人一起笑了，都对当初的场景无比怀念。十二年一晃而过，真好，你还在我身边；真好，我们都还记得曾经的我们。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
